Una luz al final del tunel
by mardeframbuesa
Summary: Ron es un hombre que sufrio mucho en su vida, pero una persona aparecera en ella y le ayudara a ver que no todo es tan malo, besos aqui les traigo un nuevo cap, espero sus opiniones !
1. Chapter 1

Hola como les va?????? aca vengo con una nueva idea,,, quiero ver que les parece esta idea me surgio leyendo un fic que me gusto mucho y vere como lo voy llevando con los otros dos.... tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda ... este cap me surgio para desestrezarme entre tanto parcial... viste estefi las ideas mas locas surgen cuando mas complicado esta uno a ver que te parece se que siempre cuento con vos........... y los invito a todos a leer y dejar sus comentarios

besotes...............................

Capitulo 1

Era más de media noche, o por lo menos eso era lo que marcaba el reloj que estaba encima de su escritorio de roble. El clima presentaba un brisa fresca que indicaba el principio de la primavera pero para un hombre eso no presentaba importancia Ron Weasley era un hombre con gran porte, observaba fijamente a través de la enorme ventana que poseía su oficina, la hermosa vista de la noche Londinense que le proporcionaba. Como cada día desde hacía bastantes años.

Ron aun seguía en su oficina. El trabajo se había convertido en su mecanismo de defensa para aislarse del mundo, y antes del trabajo lo había sido los estudios, siempre tenía algo para esconderse. Con 30 años Ron era el director de una de las compañías de Construcción más importantes de todo él país, cargo que alcanzó con tan pronto terminara sus estudios de arquitectura y empresariales.

Ron era un hombre frió, tosco, antisocial, y con un pasado muy turbio, sus hermosos ojos celestes como el cielo reflejaban tanta tristeza, que parecía que nubes tapaban el brillo de sus ojos, ya no despedían el brillo de felicidad que había tenido alguna vez. Con tan solo 7 años perdió a sus padres en un terrible accidente automovilístico. Tras ese fatídico día, él y sus hermanos, se fueron a vivir con sus abuelos, los cuales intentaron educarlos lo mejor que podían. Aunque algo no debió salir muy bien, porque su nieto mayor, Bill, se marchó y rompió la relación con su familia, dejando a Ron como nuevo sucesor de Construcciones Weasley.

Un peso bastante cruel recayó sobre él y su joven hermana Ginny, una joven de 25 años, ella también se había encerrado en si misma, pero por suerte contaba con un circulo social bastante agradable. Y es que había tenido la fortuna de contar con unas amigas que supieron ver más allá de las barreras que ella misma construyó.

Algo que no se puede decir de Ron, el cual en la única persona que confiaba era en él. Cierto es que tenía a Harry y Neville pero prefería guardarse las cosas para él, algo que preocupaba seriamente a sus seres queridos en especial a su hermana y a sus abuelos.

**- Ron Weasley, ¿se puede saber donde estás? Ya pasa de la media noche y todavía no sabemos nada de ti. Y encima tienes el teléfono celular apagado, sé que estás escuchando esto, así que te quiero ver en casa antes de una hora."** Sonó la voz de la abuela Lucy.

Ron sonrió al escuchar a su abuela reñirle como si fuera todavía un niño, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser. Miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, y tras un suspiro, recogió los documentos de su mesa y marcho rumbo a su casa.

- "**Ya era hora que volviera señor, su abuela está de los nervios" **dijo una de las muchachas de la servidumbre.

- "**Eso es nuevo. Tonks ¿puedes llevarme la cena a mi habitación?"**

- "**Claro que sí. Pero sugiero que vaya a ver a su abuela"**

Tonks fue a la cocina a por la cena de Ron, y mientras el se dirigía al salón donde estaban sus abuelos viendo la televisión.

-"**Llegas tarde" **dijo Lucy

-"**Lo sé, tenía cosas que hacer" **

-"**Tú abuelo también tenía cosas que hacer, pero llegaba siempre pronto a casa para estar con vosotros" **protestó la mujer.

-"**Bueno yo no tengo niños que requieran mi presencia, así que no veo porque no puedo llegar tarde" **

-"**No tendrás niños, pero sí unos abuelos. ¿No te das cuenta de que estás muerto en vida?"**

-"**Abuela, ya estoy aquí ¿sí? Así que no hace falta que me regañes, porque entre otras cosas ya no soy un niño" **tras decir esto Ron se fue a su habitación refunfuñando, dejando a sus abuelos solos.

-"**Eso es lo que me temo Ron, que dejaste de ser niño muy pronto" **susurró Lucy para sí misma, aunque su marido lo pudo oír. --**"No sé que hicimos mal"**

-"**No lo sé querida, la verdad es que no lo sé. ¿Por cierto donde está Ginny?"**

-"**Está en la despedida de soltera de una amiga"**

-"**Por lo menos con ella lo hemos hecho bien, ¿no?"**

-"**Así parece….."**

Como muy bien Lucy había dicho a su marido Ginny, estaba en la despedida de soltera de una amiga, de una de sus cuatro mejores amigas, Astoria como solían llamarla, pasaría por la Iglesia dentro de unos días, y era además la segunda en dar ese paso tan importante. Astoria siempre había sido la loca del grupo, siempre quiso convertirse en modelo, y si que lo consiguió, y no era de extrañar, ya que se trataba de una mujer muy bella, alta, rubia y con unos ojos azules, con un cuerpo de infarto que volvía locos a todos los hombres. Aunque solo uno había sido capaz de conquistarla. Y ese era Draco, se conocían durante años, pero no fue hasta hace 3 que se dieron cuanta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Draco, era el primo de Hermione, el punto y motivo de unión de las mujeres. Hermione había sido quien se hizo amiga de cada una de ellas, y las fue aceptando en su grupo. Hermione irradiaba una luz especial todos lo que la conocían terminaban hipnotizados, tenia tanta calidez en su corazón, era un persona dulce y por cierto muy hermosa también, tenia un melena castaña bastante tupida, larga y con ondas, unos ojos color miel que derretían a cualquiera, su mirada mostraba inocencia pura, y su cuerpo era bien proporcionado, delgada y estilizada

Herms era el alma del grupo, y es que antes de que ella llegara a sus vidas, todas ellas, Astoria, Ginny y las gemelas Padma y Parvati Patil, habían sido chicas solitarias. Pero hoy eso era historia, y ahora se tenían las unas a las otras, eran amigas, no, más que eso, eran hermanas.

-"**Venga Astoria, abre nuestro regalo" **dijo Herms, la cual le daba una caja de un tamaño bastante considerable a su amiga.

-"**Ey, ¿que hay aquí dentro un hombrecillo?" **bromeó Astoria

-"**Como si te hiciera falta otro hombre en tu vida" **comentó Ginny

-"**La verdad es que no, con Draco me basta y me sobra. Ahora veamos que me habéis comprado" **Astoria abrió la caja y poco a poco saco lo que había dentro. **"Vaya, vaya, creo que puedo sacarle mucho provecho a esto" **dijo mientras sacaba un conjunto de ropa interior un tanto transparente -** "O esperen veamos que más hay… vaya creo que esto es idea de las gemelitas, ¿no es así?"** Preguntó mientras mostraba una pequeña cestita que contenía algunos alimentos muy acordes con el contexto sexual del regalo**. ----"¿Un libro? Esto es de Herms, veamos…. NOOOO esto no puede ser de Herms." **

-"**Jajaja, eso no es de Herms es de Ginny" **Bromeó Hermsi -**"El mío está en la caja"**

-"**¿Una cámara?" **preguntó Ginny

-"**Sí, es para que la próxima vez que penséis en hacer un espectáculo, no tenga que ser testigo. Con una vez me basta." **

"**Jaja, bueno sí. No creo que a Draco tenga ganas de volver a repetir" **

Astoria continuó abriendo regalos y más regalos, pues sus cuatro amigas no eran las únicas presentes en la despedida.

-"**Bueno Astoria ¿Qué se siente?"** preguntó Ginny

-"**Es una sensación fenomenal. Sé que es simplemente firmar un papel para formalizar algo, que está ahí. Pero no sé, me siento feliz."**

-"**Al final eres la segunda. Todas pensábamos que sería Padma y no tú" **bromeó Herms, aunque era la verdad. Padma y Seamus llevaban más tiempo juntos, que Astoria y Draco, incluso estaban comprometidos, pero no habían encontrado el momento para hacerlo.

-"**Jajaja, y yo también. Pero ya lo ves, ahora mi pregunta es….. ¿Quién será la siguiente? Padma o vosotras" ( Ginny tenia novio pero no era algo tan formal solo Herms permanecía soltera")**

-"**Está claro que Padma, después de todo ya tiene el anillo en su dedo. Ninguna ofensa chicas" **dijo Ginny

-"**No te preocupes. No tengo problema con ello" **dijo Herms

-"**Hace unos años no habrías dicho eso" **dijo Ginny

-"**Bueno hace unos años también era una cabeza dura y tenia otra prioridades, y ahora lo conseguí soy psicóloga. La gente cambia y la prioridades también" **

Días más tarde Astoria y Draco dieron el sí quiero en presencia de amigos y familiares, y como no con la presencia de la prensa. Un día más tarde la parejita feliz se marchó de luna de miel, para disfrutar de sus primeros días de matrimonio lejos de todos.

Pero mientras que a su primo y a su esposa parecía irles todo muy bien, a Herms le ocurría completamente lo contrario. Herms trabajaba como consejera dentro de una compañía, su trabajo había sido muy bien acogido, cuando algún trabajador tenía algún problema iba y hablaba con ella. Su carisma y su profesionalidad había tocado a todos sus compañeros, incluido su jefe. El cual no solo había solicitado sus servicios profesionales, sino personales. Desde el primer día que puso el píe en su oficina, Magleen se había encaprichado con ella. Intentó tomar su atención de muchas formas pero ninguna funcionó, así que probó suerte solicitándola como terapeuta. Algo que por algún momento funciono, Herms comería con él mientras entablaban conversación, y siempre que esta se dirigía hacía ella, ella la reconducía hacia él. Al cabo de dos semanas Herms dio por finalizadas sus sesiones con su jefe, y entonces el decidió ir directo al grano.

"**Está bien Herms**. **Que te parece si esta noche vamos a cenar?**"

"**Lo siento mucho señor Magleen pero yo no acostumbro a salir con mis jefes"**

"**¿Y como llamarías a lo de estas dos semanas Hermione?"**

"**Trabajo, solo eso, como que usted esta tan ocupado, accedí a cenar con usted para así poder tener nuestra sesión y poder hacer un informe y llegar a un diagnostico, que es lo que le acabo de entregar, y dado a que no hay nada más que este en mi mamo, esas cenas se acabaron. Y preferiría que me llamara señorita Granger, y no Hermione o algún otro diminutivo, es poco profesional"**

"**¿Vamos Hems no seas tan dura se que quieres estar con migo?" **se acerco amenazante a Herms.

"**Pero quien se cree que es aléjese de mi" **y sin mas le largo un bofetón en la mejilla

"**Pero quien se cree que es, que derecho se tomo para hacerme eso, quiero tu carta de renuncia cuanto antes"**

"**No se preocupe, la tendrá antes de que acabe el día" **tras decir esto Herms se marcho dando un portazo, entro en su despacho, y comenzó a redactar su carta de renuncia. No es que ella quisiera dejar su trabajo, pero su jefe había sido siempre peor que una espina en el culo y más con lo que acaba de acontecer. El ego de ese hombre era gigante, se creía mejor de lo que era, que podía tomar a cualquier mujer que quisiera, pero Herms sabía que lo hacía para ocultar su homosexualidad. Una vez que imprimió la carta, se la dio a la secretaria del señor Magleen, recogió sus cosas y se marcho a su casa.

Cuando llegó a su casa no sabía si ir a su cuarto, llorar, llamar a sus padre o a una de sus amigas. Aunque la solución apareció muy pronto en su casa, con bolsas de comida.

"**Traigo pizza, ¿Te apuntas?" **

"**Sabes que jamás me podría negar una porción de pizza" **preguntó la castaña mientras abría la puerta a su mejor amiga.

Aunque Ginny era completamente opuesta a ella, era sin duda con la que mejor se llevaba, eso si también con la que más discutía. Eran el Ying y el Yang, una pelirroja la otra castaña, una de tez blanca y la otra de tez morena, una abierta, la otra cerrada, una charlatana y la otra silenciosa. Aunque con los años cada una había absorbido un poco de la otra y la diferencia no era tan abismal.

"**Ginny no te lo tomes mal, pero… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"**

"**Venía a visitarte, ¿no puedo?"**

"**Claro que sí, ya te he dicho que no te lo tomaras mal. Solo que me resulta raro"**

"**He roto con Dean" **dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en el blanco y como sofá de su amiga.

"**Veo. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?"**

"**Ni si quiera se porque lo he hecho, ayer estaba con él es su casa. Y no sé, sentía como si no fuera lo correcto" **

"**¿A que te refieres?"**

"**A que no debería estar haciendo eso, y no me refiero a acostarme con él solamente, sino a todo. Como si estar con él fuera un error, algo malo un pecado. Me sentía mal"**

"**¿ahora te siente mejor?"**

"**Depende de a que te refieres y como se mire"**

"**Me refiero a como te encuentras ahora, que ya no tienes que sentir que comentes un error."**

"**Bien, más o menos. Dios Herms tendrías que haber visto su carita, me partía el alma romper con él. Me sentía culpable."**

"**Pero tampoco hubiera sido sano para ti seguir con esa relación solo por no hacerle daño, y tampoco junto para él, porque lo único que conseguirías es que se uniera más a ti."**

"**Llevas razón…. ¿Por cierto esas cajas" **preguntó Ginny al verlas cajas con las cosas de Herms, y así de paso evitar seguir hablando de su vida sentimental

"**He dejado el trabajo. Bueno más bien me han obligado a dejar el trabajo"**

-"**Perdona, ¿Qué?"**

"**Mi jefe me ha pedido salir con él, le he rechazado y dijamos que se fue un poquito de manos luego yo le di una tremenda bofetada y me ha obligado a renunciar, y lo he hecho, fin de la historia"**

"**Pero será cerdo. Puedes denunciarlo, eso es abuso sexual además de despido improcedente"**

"**Error, he renunciado, no puedo denunciarlo y además no quiero saber nada mas de el. Y ahora que te parece si comemos lo que has traído, se enfría y yo me muero de hambre"**

Luna fue a su cocina por unos vasos, refrescos y unas servilletas ya que la pizza la comerían con la mano. Al volver en vez de sentarse en el sofá, se sentó en el suelo, dando la espalda a la tv. Y comenzó a destapar la caja de la pizza que su amiga había traído.

"**Creo que ya tengo la solución"** dijó Ginny de repente

"**¿La solución a que?"**

"**Puedes trabajar para nosotros"**

"**¿QUEEEEEE?"** Herms no podía creer lo que su amiga acaba de sugerir **"No puedes tomar esa decisión tú sola"**

"**¿Por que no? Trabajo allí, y tengo tanto derecho como mi hermano a decidir quien trabaja y quien no. No tenemos terapeuta, y créeme que más de uno lo necesita, incluido mi hermano"**

"**Ginny no sé…."**

"**Por favor, piénsalo tranquila. Así podríamos vernos más. Porque desde que trabajabas para ese idiota no te veíamos el pelo."**

"**Ginny ¿Por qué no tenéis terapeuta?" **preguntó Herms.

"**Por que mi hermano la echo"**

"**Exacto. Ginny puedo vivir con que me echen de cualquier otra empresa, menos en la de mi mejor amiga."**

"**No te preocupes porque no le voy a dejar que lo haga. Además mientras no intentes meterte en su vida, no pasará nada"**

"**Me sentiría más segura si te diera su consentimiento"**

"**Está bien, lo conseguiré. Vamos a cenar que estoy muerta de hambre"**

Ginny fue en busca del consentimiento de su hermano. Nada más llegar a la oficina y dejar las cosas en su despacho, fue a ver a su hermano, el cual ya llevaba más de 2 horas en su oficina.

Al preguntar si su hermano estaba libre, la secretaría le dijo que estaba reunido con Harry lo que no vio ningún motivo por el que no entrar a su despacho descaradamente con todo su presencia esa pelirroja si que era de temer. La secretaría intento impedírselo, pero ella fue más rápida.

"**Ginny se puede saber que haces aquí, estoy ocupado"**

"**Tú siempre está ocupado."**

"**¿Qué es lo que quieres?" **espeto secamente el pelirrojo

"**Trabajo"**

"**Ginny ya tienes trabajo" **dijo Harry un poco chistoso

"**No es para mi, es para Hermione"**

"**¿La Loquera?**" preguntó Harry

"**Psicóloga y si, es ella"**

"**No" **contestó indiferente Ron

"**Se puede saber ¿Por qué no?"**

"**Porque lo digo yo, y punto. Ahora te puede marchar"**

"**No, no me voy a ningún sitio. Porque no, no es una razón que me satisfaga. Herms necesita trabajo y yo quiero que trabaje aquí. Todas las empresas tienen un psicólogo, o incluso un gabinete, pero nosotros no. Y creo que deberíamos intentarlo, y Hermione es la mejor opción."**

"**Yo creo que Ginny lleva razón, no vendría mal tener un loquero en la empresa. Así se reducirían quizás las bajas por depresión, sobre todo de sierto empleado ese tal Richard ya me esta empezando a asustar con sus locuras" **apoyó Harry

"**Es psicóloga y no loquera" **

"**¿Se puede saber por que tu amiguita necesita el trabajo?"**

"**La obligaron a renunciar" **al ver la cara que ponía su hermano decidió continuar hablando **"Por no querer salir con su jefe"**

"**Por lo menos se puede decir que tiene moral"**

"**¿Y bien?"**

"**¿Por qué quieres que te de mi aceptación si vas a contrarla, diga si o no?" **

"**Ella prefiero que este de acuerdo. Así que di que sí, y me marcho" **

"**Lo que quieras, ahora vete"**

"**En cuanto firmes el contrato, os dejo seguir con lo vuestro" **

Ron firmó el contrato refunfuñando ante la prepotencia de su hermana, y una vez firmado se lo dio. La cual se marcho a su oficina muy contenta con su triunfo, para llamar a su amiga y decirle que ya tenía nuevo trabajo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si llegaste hasta aca no cuesta nada dejar un review no????????? apreta el botoncito no muerde jeejeje!!

besotes

acepto tomatasos jaja!!

byessssssssssssss... hasta la prox..............


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis como va?? aca les traigo un nuevo cap !!! y la verdad me emocione mucho con su aceptacion .. pero este fic se lo dedico especialmente a dos personas primero a Maskrena`s que me ha dejado tomar la idea y ha estefi que siempre cuento con ella en todas mis locas ideas.... bueno ahora les quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron review la verdad que para los que escribimos es una alegria sus comentarios ya que nos animan a seguir escribiendo....**

**Spelliarmusgirl: Amigaza, como siempre aqui presente y como ya te agradesco como lo he hecho arriba tu apoyo incondicional en todos mis proyectos... me encanta hablar con tigo y dejarnos volar con nuestra imaginación es estas historias que escribimos... gracias por acerme sentir tanta amalgama de sentimientos.... amo lo que escribes... y hoy puedo decir que te considero una gran amiga y persona.. desde aca de argentina te has ganado una amiga.. eres genail y sigue escribiendo con tanta pasion como lo haces siempre. Espero que te guste el cap!!! espero tu comentario como siempre**

**Luna de Media Noche: Por tu nick dedusco que lo has leido parecido en otro lado, jeje si le pedi permiso para adaptar su idea a la autora original porque me gusto tanto que me dio ganas de adaptarla a mi pareja favorita de Harry Potter espero que cumpla tus estandares jeje!!**

**lirose Multicolor: amo tus fic y es un honor que me firmes aqui ... te leo aqui y en el blog de harry ... espero que este cap tambien te guste besotes!!**

**AMATXO: Gracias por tu review y aca tienes otro cap!"!**

**Ginny2812: Muchas Gracias y aqui tienes algo que esperabas jaja!! besotes**

**Gracias a todos por sus review y tambien a los que pusieron la historia en alertas y favoritas. mil gracias y bueno sin mas que decir .. espero sus review y si quieren pasense por mis otros fic.. jeje!! tratare de actualizar las tres historias a lo largo de la semana ... el martes termino de rendir y podre sentarme plenamente a escribir... besotes y hasta prontito**

* * *

Ginny como siempre impulsiva ni bien llegar a su casa llamo a su amiga. Luego de decirle que su hermano había aceptado, le dijo que mañana mismo la esperaba para empezar con su nuevo trabajo. Herms como Ginny le había dicho se presento al otro día bien temprano en las oficinas de construcciones Weasley. Los nervios la carcomían, ya le habían comentado que su jefe era, como decirlo, dejémoslo en que nada de que le dijeron lo dejaba bien parado. Pero buena era un trabajo y ella necesitaba ese ingreso para vivir, y lo único positivo que logro sacar de esta nueva experiencia fue que trabajaría con su amiga y su padre

Esa mañana se había preparado con ansias, el día anterior cuando su amiga le comunico la noticia, se había adentrado en su ropero en búsqueda de que ponerse, quería causar muy buena impresión y debía cuidar hasta el mínimo detalle, por lo cual opto por un conjunto de pollera ajustada color azul oscuro que le llegaba a las rodillas resaltando sus largas piernas morenas, arriba eligió una camisa blanca con un cuello estilo japonés, que se amoldaba a la perfección, y para los pies unos zapatos de tacón azul oscuro. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto lacio y sedoso con bucles en las puntas. Y para terminar un maquillaje sencillo, eso consistía en una leve sombra en sus ojos y brillo en su labio, no era una persona que le gustara mucho maquillarse

Al entrar a la compañía se quedó impresionada, sabia que era grande y lujosa, Ginny y su padre se lo habían dicho, incluso desde fuera se podía apreciar, pero verla desde dentro era otra cosa. Como no sabía donde dirigirse, optó por preguntar en la reacepción, donde una mujer muy agradable, vestida con un traje negro, le indico como llegar al despacho de Ginny.

Herms siguió las instrucciones de la mujer, tomó el ascensor ya que el despacho de su amiga se encontraba en las planta mas altas, por lo cual entro y pulsó para ir al piso 40. Durante el trayecto, uno que por cierto no fue corto, el viaje igualmente se hizo muy placentero, el ascensor era transparente, lo cual le ofrecía poder seguir observando la majestuosidad de las instalaciones de la empresa, todo era perfecto y organizado. También el viaje le hizo pensar como seria su nuevo jefe todavía le rondaba por la cabeza todas las cosas que le habían comentado, pero bueno ese no era su preocupación mientras no se metieran con ella, todo iba a andar bien. Construcciones Weasley era la empresa de construcciones más importante de Inglaterra, y que además abarcaba otras partes del mundo también, y ella iba a tener el privilegio de trabajar en ella.

El ascensor se detuvo al llegas a la planta 40, Herms avanzó a lo largo del pasillo como le indico la recepcionista, y una vez que llego al final se encontró con una agradable secretaria y una imponente puerta tras ella. Se notaba que la secretaria llevaba muchos años ahí ya que se trataba de una mujer de edad, pero su cara demostraba que era buena persona. Al verla le dirigió una tímida y sincera sonrisa a Herms, se levanto de su escritorio acercándose a ella

"**Usted debe de ser la señorita Granger, ¿no es así?"**

"**Sí, soy yo"**

"**La señorita Weasley me informo que iba a venir pero en este momento está reunida. Pero me ha pedido que le muestre su oficina, y que le diga, que luego ira a visitarla."**

"**Está bien, no hay problema" **

La secretaria le indico el camino, avanzaron rumbo al ascensor y subieron un piso mas, una vez allí volvieron a caminar por otro largo y majestuoso pasillo, doblaron a la izquierda, y se detuvieron allí se encontraron con dos puertas una de frente y otra la derecha. La mujer abrió la puerta, permitiendo el paso de Herms, que cuando entro no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. La oficina era casi igual de grande que su salón, el cual tampoco es que fuera muy pequeño. La secretaria la hizo ingresar y le mostró la oficina, esta contaba con todo tipo de comodidades. Luego del recorrido la secretaria se volvió a dirigir a ella,

"**Señorita Hermione aquí tiene las llaves de su despacho. Por si quiere cerrar con llave cuando salga. Antes de que me olvide, tiene que firmar el contrato que está dentro de la carpeta que hay encima de la mesa, puede dárselo a la señorita Weasley, o dármelo a mi como prefiera. También tiene la tarjeta de identificación, que le permitirá acceder a diferentes instancias carradas a otros trabajadores. Todo la información importante que tenga que saber, la señorita Weasley se lo ha dejado en esa carpeta, pero si tiene alguna pregunta solo tiene que ir a verme o preguntarle a ella."**

"**Está bien, que tal si empiezo preguntándote el nombre. ¿Te parece?"**

"**Lo siento mucho, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Minerva Magonadal"**

"**Mucho gusto Sra Magonadal". **

" **Niña por favor dime Minerva, sino me aras sentir mas vieja de lo que soy**

**Disculpa minerva no fue mi inatención"**

**No te preocupes, no tiene importancia pero tu teame y recuerda para lo que necesites puedes contar con migo**

**Gracias, Mag… perdón Minerva, es que es difícil jaja… y por cierto, ¿de quien es la oficina que está al lado mía?"**

"**Esa es la oficina del Señor Weasley"**

"**Oh, vaya. Así que va a ser inevitable que me lo encuentre"**

"**Me temo que si, señorita Granger" y la mujer le dio una tierna sonrisa.**

"**Hermione, llámame Hermione, Si yo te tuteo tu también puedes hacerlo, además ami también me hace sentir vieja el Srita Granger, aunque sea un señorita"**

"**Está bien Hermione. Si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer. Bienvenida a bordo"**

"**Muchas gracias" **

**Una hora más tarde, Ginny hizo su aparición en el nuevo despacho de su amiga, la cual estaba muy concentrada creando plantillas para los informes, y todos los documentos que le servían para organizar su trabajo.**

"**¿Interrumpo?" preguntó Ginny a su amiga al verla tan concentrada**

"**No amiga como se te ocurre, pasa. ¿Qué tal la reunión?"**

"**Bien ya sabes, larga y pesada, como casi todas las reuniones. ¿Y tu que tal, que te parece tu oficina?" **

"**Es genial. Es igual de grande que mi salón"**

"**Jajaja, me alegro que te guste**

"**Si lastima que justo esta en frente del de tu hermano, imagino que sera inevitable que nos crucemos ya que estamos uno en frente del otro" **

"**Cierto, aunque no lo verás mucho. Apenas sale de su oficina, y siendo psicóloga intentará evitarte."**

"**No sé si eso es bueno o es malo"**

"**Tratándose de mi hermano es muuuuuuuuy bueno. Relájate tiene pinta de ogro pero todavía no mordió a nadie jaja… A por cierto amiga ya has ido a ver a tu padre?" **

"**No, la verdad es que primero quería organizar mi trabajo y así poder empezar. Aunque no creo que corra mucha prisa, porque siempre es difícil que los trabajadores vengan a ti, o por lo menos al principio."**

"**Ehhh, ¿y yo que?"**

"**Tu eres mi amiga y no cuentas, aunque la verdad te haría falta una que otra visita al psicologo, te faltan algunos tornillos a veces Ginny"**

" **Si que eres mala conmigo, pero lo reconozco soy media loca jaja!!! **

"**Eso es bueno saberlo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?"**

"**Por mi de acuerdo. ¿Pero a donde vamos?"**

"**La verdad ni idea, alguna recomendación**

"**mmmmmmm, a ver mira hay un restaurante acá a media cuadra, y se come bastante bien te parece.**

"**Pues vamos entonces"**

"**Andando entonces" dijo Ginny pero su palabra quedo ahogada ya que de pronto choco contra algo y callo al suelo,**

Ese otro no era mas que Harry, el amigo de su hermano Ron y también abogado de la empresa. Harry le tendía la mano a Ginny para ayudarla a levantarse, pero esta terca como ella sola, se levanto ella sola, despotricando insultos contra el pobre de Harry

"**Epa pelirroja solo fue un accidente" **dijo Harry

"**Harry Potter siempre apareces en los lugares donde nadie te llama**

"**Lo siento, preciosa pero no lo puede evitar. Y tu debes de ser nuestra nueva integración, ¿Hermione no?"**

"**Aja, esa soy yo, Hermione Granger, encantada" **dijo la castaña extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo

"**Harry Potter, encantado también. ¿Y se podría saber donde van dos mujeres tan bellas?"**

"**No, no se puede"**

"**Jajaja, vamos Ginny no seas así, mira Harry no íbamos a comer al restaurante que esta acá cerca, si quieres puedes acompañarnos"**

"**Hermione"**

"**No creo que Ginny esté muy de acuerdo, pero acepto" **

"**No me lo puedo creer, como sino fuera bastante tener que aguantarte en el trabajo, que también tengo que aguantarte fuera de él" **protestó Ginny tan pronto se abriera el ascensor.

La comida trascurrió sin ningún tipo de accidentes, alguna que otra pelea e insulto de Ginny a Harry o viceversa pero nada más. De hecho se trato de una velada de lo más agradable para los tres. En la cual Herms descubrió que Harry era uno de los mejores amigos de Ron, que trabajaba en la compañía como abogado, dando asesoramiento legal, y que era una persona encantadora y que siempre podía contar con su apoyo. Pero también descubrió otras cosas más, o por lo menos pequeños indicios, y es que su trabajo como psicóloga le había aportado la capacidad de leer a las personas, y lo más importante entenderlas.

Tras la comida Herms decidió ir a hacer una visita a su padre, y de paso decirle sobre su nuevo trabajo, porque no sabía nada. Ginny volvió al trabajo y Harry fue a hablar con Ron sobre la nueva psicóloga.

"**Harry, ¿que haces aquí?"**

"**Vengo a ver a mi mejor amigo, el cual conociéndole no habrá ni comido"**

"**La verdad es que no, pero tampoco voy a ir contigo"**

"**Vaya, pues mejor porque yo acabo de venir de comer con tu hermana"**

"**¿Con mi hermana?" **Preguntó incrédulo y es que era de sobra conocida la relación que esos dos tenían

"**Aja, a y también estaba su amiga Hermione, nuestra nueva psicóloga"**

"**¿Así que ya no es loquera?"**

"**No, sin duda psicóloga. Tengo que decir que es muy simpática, y además está para comérsela toda"**

"**¿Hablamos de tu gusto por la mujeres?"**

"**¿Hablamos del gusto tuyo, el cual por cierto es nulo? Se que eres raro y todo ese rollo, pero pasar de las mujeres… ¿eres Gay? No es que me importe, pero sería bueno saberlo sobre todo cuando vaya al baño, tú sabes"**

"**No soy gay"**

"**Estoy seguro que tu abuelo se queda más tranquilo. Aunque sino continuas con la especie de nada sirve"**

"**¿Has venido a decir todas esas tonterías?"**

"**No en verdad vine a hablarte de la Hermione"**

"**No me interesa" **

"**Y si te digo que aparte de esta muy buena, ser amiga de tu hermana es hija del Jefe Mayor de Obra de todas las construcciones y que además es el gerente general de la empresa"**

"**¿De Richard Granger?"**

"**Aja. Y también he descubierto que el jefe al que mando a freír espárragos era Magleen"**

"**Bien por ella, no me gustaría que mi hermana se relacionara con gente cercana a ese idiota"**

"**Está claro que nada de lo que te diga, va hacer que te entren ganas de conocerla, así que me voy a trabajar. Le diré a tu secretaria que te pida algo de comer"**

El primer día de trabajo había resultado bastante bien, espera que su trabajo siguiera así, al día siguiente, optó por algo mas cómodo, el calor se notaba en el ambiente por lo cual se decidió por un vestido de color crema que le llegaba a las rodillas era sencillo pero elegante y una chaquetilla dorada con brillitos, la verdad que estos colores resaltaban mas su piel morena, en sus pies unos zapatos de tacón bordados en satén crema, en cuanto a su pelo lo dejo suelto y simplemente se puso unas orquillas para ajustar algunos mechones de cabello hacia tras y su maquillaje opto por una simple sombra dorada muy suave. Hoy comenzaría de manera oficial su trabajo, ayer, se familiarizo con las instalaciones, el personal, y preparó todo para su primer día. En verdad no contaba con tener ningún paciente, por lo que había cogido un libro de los que tenía en casa, pero que no tenía tiempo de leer. Al pasar por la recepción saludo a la mujer que se encontraba allí, al igual que el guarda de seguridad, y sin más se subió al ascensor. Al llegar a su planta y dirigirse a su oficina, pero cuando tan solo le faltaban un par de pasos, tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con alguien, y ese alguien no era ni más ni menos que su jefe Ron Weasley, o el ogro como lo apodan algunos miembros de la oficina.

"**Perdón, es culpa mía no miraba por donde iba" **se disculpó Hermione

"**Por supuesto que es culpa suya." **

Hermione entonces levantó la vista, y entonces lo vio y automáticamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa intenso. Aunque había tenido la oportunidad de ver fotografías suyas, nunca lo había visto en persona. Lo que primero le llamó la atención fue su pelo rojo como el fuego, que parecía venir de familia y esos ojos azules intensos, Herms no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con su mirada, decir que Ron era un hombre guapo era decir poco, era un dios, la perfección masculina en persona. Ojos precioso, nariz perfecta, rasgos perfectos y muy bien marcados, espalda ancha, y una brazos fuertes. Herms podía imaginar que debajo de toda esa ropa se hallaban unos músculos bien fuertes, pensamiento que hizo que la chaquetilla que llevaba puesta sobrara.

Pero Hermione no fue la única que admiró al espécimen que tenía enfrente, Ron no perdió la oportunidad de observarla, porque al contrario de la opinión de Harry, a él le atraían las mujeres, otra cosa muy distinta era hacer caso a esa atracción.

Al contrarió que Herms, el empezó su chequeo por abajo, recorriendo con su mirada las largas y morenas piernas de Hermione, hasta que fueron ocultadas por la tela de su vestido, luego estudio su cintura, su caderas, su pecho, su cuello fino y delicado, su boca con unos labios dulces y sensuales, su nariz respingona, su ojos, unos ojos que mostraban temor, aunque no entendía por que debería tenerle miedo. Después de todo él no mordía, aunque sus dudas se despejaron cuando ella se presentó.

"**Buenos días señor Weasley, soy Hermione Granger, la nueva psicóloga"**

"**Así que la nueva psicóloga. Buen comienzo, tirando los papeles de su jefe"**

"**Ya le dije que lo sentía no fue mi intención"**

"**Mire paso de explicaciones. El único motivo por el que está aquí es por mi hermana. Ah, y por su padre, Richard Granger. Por ellos es por los que ha conseguido el trabajo, y por los que voy a olvidar esto. Pero quiero dejar claro una cosa, no me agrada tenerle aquí."**

Tras decir esto Ron se marcho dejando a una Hermione muy confundida y para peor con la palabra en la boca y nadie en su vida la dejaba a si, menos el, quien se creía que por ser su jefe o el hermano de su amiga la iba a tratar así, o eso si que no como que se llamaba Hermione Granger que eso no se iba a quedar así. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo paró y giró de nuevo hacia ella para seguir hablando con ella.

"**Y por cierto señorita Granger, si de verdad es una profesional, le sugiero que no se ponga esos vestidos tan sugerentes, o sino distraerá a mi personal masculino que en vez de trabajar, Irán a su oficina a verle las piernas"**

Y tras decir eso Ron volvió a emprender el camino hacía su oficina. Con esto si que Ron Weasley se había ganado una enemiga, Herms al ver que no iba a poder devolverle la palabra ya que la había dejado ahí plantada en mitad del pasillo, se marchó a la oficina muy cabreada y despotricando contra su jefe

"¿Quien demonios se cree ese entupido que es? No puedo creer que haya pensado que era atractivo. Su atractivo se rompe cuando abre la boca y habla. Ese hombre tiene menos sentimientos que una cucharadita de te, es un engreído, un hijo de…." Pensaba Herms. Pero estos se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.

"**Adelante" **

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una jovencita muy tímida.

"**Pasa por favor****, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?" **

"**La verdad venia a ver si podía hablar con usted, ¿aunque si esta ocupada puedo volver en otro momento?"**

"**No te hagas problema, no me pasa nada. **

"**De enserio no es problema para mi, mi asunto no es tan importante"**

"**De enserio pasa, y por favor tutéame me hace sentir vieja jaja, por cierto que descortesía de mi parte, como te llamas, me parece que empecemos por lo esencial ¿no te parece?**

"**Claro, mi nombre en Penélope" trabajo en el área contable de la empresa"**

"**Un gusto Penélope mi nombre es Hermione, pero ven toma asiento y cuéntame haber en que puedo ayudarte"**

Penélope se sentó en la silla del otro lado del escritorio de Hermione, respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

"**Veras yo hace mas de 4 años que trabajo acá y la verdad todavía no puedo, este… como decirlo… hay es que de verdad es difícil admitirlo"**

"**tranquila no hay apuro, mira respira hondo, relájate, toma un poco de agua, y si quieres empieza por otra cosa, cuéntame de tu vida, así te relajas un poco"**

"**Gracias, la verdad es bastante difícil decir esto, y mas expresar en palabras lo que siento pero vine dispuesta a eso", **inspiro hondo y procedió a contarle su malestar**, "vera mi problema en si es que me cuesta horrores integrarme en el grupo laboral, la verdad nunca fui una persona muy sociable en si prefiero mas la soledad, aunque tengo que admitir que a esa soledad me la he buscado yo sola ya que realmente me preocupa mucho la forma****en que seré evaluada por los demás. La verdad es que le tengo terror a cualquier muestra de desaprobación, por pequeña que sea, de solo pensarlo me siento que me falta el aire. Por eso evito los contactos. Y la verdad sufro mucho por esta incapacidad para relacionarse adecuadamente con otras personas." **Esto ultimo lo dijo con pequeñas lagrimas que caían por sus ojos la verdad le dolía en el alma sentir tan sola**.**

"**Tranquila pequeña, toma un poco de agua, yo se que es muy difícil relacionarse con otras personas y mas si no te sientes a gusto con tigo misma, Penélope dime tu sientes que tus compañeros te miran mal, o algunas ves te dijeron algo que te molestara"**

"**La verdad es que no, pero que pasa si les caigo mal, si me rechazan yo no podría con ese sentimiento"**

"**Penélope respira tranquila primero tranquilízate, y la verdad déjame decirte algo con migo te mostraste tal cual eres y me pareces una persona maravillosa y que tiene mucho que dar".**Tras estas palabras logro sacar en Penélope una pequeña sonrisa**. "Mira que te parece si vienes a verme 2 veces en la semana y charlamos así podremos conocernos mas y puedes probar abrirte con migo y a medida que te sientas mas segura podemos** **tratar de que hables con alguno de tus compañeros ¿que te parece? ¿Te gusta la idea?**

"**Gracias, y si me gusta la idea, muchas gracias por escucharme la verdad necesitaba mucho hablar con alguien, es feo venir a trabajar y no relacionarse con nadie"**

"**Bueno cuéntame aquí con migo como tu primera amiga en el trabajo, ¿te parece?**

"**Muchísimas gracias"**

"**No tiene porque, espero haberte ayudado"**

"**Créame que lo ha hecho, y dentro de 2 días me tendrás de nuevo por aquí para hablar con usted, a sido un placer"**

"**Me alegra y recuerda las puertas de mi oficina están siempre abiertas" **

"**Muchas gracias"**

Cuando Penélope se marchó, a Herms se le había pasado por completo el enfado con su jefe y es que la sensación de felicidad que tenía por haber ayudado a un compañero pesaba más que la rabia que sentía por su jefe.


	3. Chapter 3

Holis !! como va?? sip aca estoy y la verdad antes de lo previsto jajaja!!! pero por suerte aqui estoy con un nuevo cap!!! y creo tambien poder actualizar mis otras 2 historias . estoy a full jaja!!

Les quiero agrader infinitamente a todos los que dejan review, me ponen en alerta o simplemente entran y leen... millones de gracias... y ahora dedicatorias especiales

Diana (LiRose) : jaaj!! me encanto tu review y me alegra haberte robado una sonrisa jaja!! .. gracias por tu mensajito realemtne me alegran y me inspiran a seguir al igual que tus historias !! las cuales me gustan muchos "" besotes y espero tu opinion sobre este nuevo cap!!!

Alastor82: a ver que te parece el cap!!! y a ves si Herms puede contestarle al pelirrojo!!! besotes y gracais por tu mensajito!!

Spelliarmusgirl: Mi amiga del alma ............ gracias por tu hermoso Review que siempre me alegran al igual que tus charlas.............. que te puedo decir ya sabes todo jaja!! espero que te guste el nuevo cap!!! y gracias por tu apoyo en el examen creo que me fue bien pero veremos uno ya me dieron la nota y aprobe veremos el de historia !! jjaA!! besotes amigaza!!

AMATXO: Espero que sea esto rapidez jaaj!! gracias por tu mensajito y espero te guste el cap!!

Ginny2812: Holis muchisimas gracias por tus mensajitos me encantaron... y quedate tranquila que no te dejare en banda unque tarde lo terminare al igual que mis otros dos fic besotes y espero te guste el cap!!

Bueno espero les guste y aqui vamos ..................

.................................. Naty-......................................

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Herms empezó a trabajar en la empresa de su amiga, poco a poco los empleados se iban animando a realizarle consultas y eso la animaba mucho, pero había algo que todavía la tenia de mal humor y eso era cierto pelirrojo, que la había dejado con la palabra en la boca, y eso no podía sucederle jamás, ella no podía quedarse así en esa situación, pero durante esa semana le fue imposible, desde aquel encuentro infortunio, no lo había vuelta a ver.

Había llegado el fin de semana y Herms, había decidido pasar el finge muy tranquila en su casa, poniendo un poco de orden o leyendo tranquilamente, la verdad que ella era una amante de la lectura, el comedor de su casa tenia varias estanterías con muchas variedades de libros, pero a causa de lo pequeño del departamento, no podía tenerlos muy acomodados que digamos, había varios de ellos que los tenia apilados o simplemente en cajones. Pero en esta ocasión por mas que ella hubiese querido salir, no hubiese podido, todas sus amigas tenían planes con sus respectivas parejas, incluso Ginny tenia una cita

El sábado se levanto temprano ordeno su pequeño apartamento, luego se dio un relajante baño, mas tarde se preparo un tentempié, puso música suave para relajarse y se tiro en su sillón favorito a leer el ultimo libro que había adquirido, llamado Un amor secreto, y la tenia verdaderamente atrapada, pero siempre que leía novelas románticas el corazón se le oprimía, pero era extraño los sentimientos que encerraban su corazón, ella sabia que había tomado la decisión correcta en el pasado, pero siempre le quedo en la cabeza que hubiera pasado si ella hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Víctor, que tan diferente seria ahora su vida. Estaría casada, con una marido que la amara con locura y quizás hasta con hijos como siempre había deseado, cuantos interrogantes ¿no?

Pero la decisión ya estaba hecha, y no había vuelta atrás. Ella era un muchacha joven, que tenia metas y ambiciones, varios proyectos que realizar, y un compromiso hubiera acabado con todos su sueños. Y aunque le dolió en el alma cuando el, un tiempo después rompió su relación. No había pasado las noches llorando, ni se sentía desgraciada por haber perdido al hombre que la amaba… era extraño, con 14 años lloraba por que su amor platónico tenía novia, y tiempo después siendo su novio rompe con ella no. ¿Tanto podía haber cambiado?

La tarde paso volando y ella seguía enfrascada en su lectura, y así la encontró la noche terminando de leer esa maravillosa novela que la había hecho rememorar su pasado. Se desperezo a lo largo del sillón, y como sabia que sus amigas estaban todas ocupadas, decidió terminar la noche viendo una película, pero antes se prepararía la cena, una ves lista se volvió acomodar en su sillón y se dispuso a ver la película, pero la verdad no la encontró muy interesante, además con una tarde de recuerdos del pasado, los sentimientos le quedaron latente. Pero estos poco a poco se iban alejando del pasado para irse al presente, mas precisamente a otro hombre más precisamente a cierto embustero pelirrojo, toda esa semana la había ignorado. Ron Weasley ese hombre era una completa incógnita, no tenía sentimientos, y si los tenia eran menos que una cucharadita de té, tenía un aura oscura, y su mirada fría, te producía un ola de frío que te recorría todo el cuerpo. Ella conocía su historia, Ginny se la había contado, después de todo eran hermanos y tenían la misma historia, aunque ambos eran tan diferente, aunque si abría que decir que la genética estaba presente, y eso era que los dos hermanos además de su pelo pelirrojo fuego ambos eran tercos como mula.

Al darse cuenta que no había caso seguir viendo algo a lo cual no le estaba prestando atención, decidió irse a dormir, los brazos de Morfeo la reclamaban, y ella no era quien para rechazarlo. Apago el televisor y el DVD y se metió en su suave y calentita cama. Y con solo apoyar la cabeza en la almohada se quedo profundamente dormida. No sin antes tener un último pensamiento

"Puede que aun haya esperanzas para que Ginny tenga un hermano, normal"

Mientras tanto Ron había quedado a tomar unas copas con sus amigos Harry y Neville, y es que de vez en cuando necesitaba un poco de aire, aunque no era algo que le gustaba decir en voz alta.

"**Bueno ¿que tal es la amiguita de Ginny?" **preguntó curioso Neville, ya que era muy raro que su amigo hubiera accedido a contratar una terapeuta.

"**¿Como va a ser? Como todos los psicólogos, molesta" **contestó el pelirrojo

"**No le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice. Hermi es un espectáculo, guapa, simpática, inteligente, divertida, y un cuerpo….." **explicó Harry

"**Me paree que voy a tener que haceros una visita"**

"**Te recuerdo que estás casado, y que tu esposa esta embarazada. Y en cuanto a ti Harry comprarte un babero para limpiarte la baba, no me apetece que me bañes" **respondió molesto Ronald.

"**Está bien, celosito acaso"**

"**¿Quién yo? Por favor no me hagas reír"**

**Tu no me hagas reír a mi Ronald Weasley, sino son celos voy a volver a mi teoría de que eres Gay!!!!**

Ron lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Harry, el cual tragó saliva y encontró tremendamente interesante su jarra de cerveza.

"**Dale Ron, tenle un poco de confianza, además gracias a ella, tu hermana esta, como decirlo, llena de vida, desde que la conoció, irradia felicidad, si no hubiera sido por ella, tu hermana seria como tú"**

"**Lo dices como si fuera una mala cosa"**

"**Por que es cierto Ron" **contestó Harry que volvía a recibir la mirada amenazante del pelirrojo.

"**En el fondo sabes que llevamos razón, o sino ¿por que aceptaste a que entrara a trabajar en la compañía?"** expresó Neville

"**Ginny me obligó. **

"**Lo que tú digas Ron. Pero muy mala no tiene que ser si es hija de Richard Granger ¿no crees?"**

"**¿Granger el gerente general?" **preguntó Neville

"**Si ese mismo"**

"**Vaya, eso sí que es casualidades del destino"**

"**Podemos cambiar de tema, ¿Queréis? Últimamente parece que no hay otro tema"**

"**La carne nueva, siempre es tema de conversación y mas si esta buena."**

"**No él mío"**

"**Tú no tienes tema de conversación." **Dijo Neville

Los días siguieron pasando y se convirtieron en semanas y luego en meses, Herms había lograda convertirse en alguien muy popular entre sus compañeros, además había logrado grandes avances con Penélope, en mas ella le había comentado que había empezado a hablar con un simpático muchacho de su sector, y que por el momento iba muy bien. Varios temas son los que se le presentaron, desmotivación, problemas familiares, tenia una gran gama de temas, cada empleado tenía su problema o varios problemas, sobre todo un hombre de mediana edad llamado Lodgart Richard que venia todo los días con un problema diferente y ella trataba de ayudarlo a sentirse mas cómodo para afrontarlo, pero ese hombre y sus problemas eran de otra realidad, un día por ejemplo había aparecido en su oficina muy acelerado y nervioso alegando que los marcianos lo perseguían. Ese hombre si que era una caja de sorpresas nunca sabia con que te podía saltar.

Un nuevo día de trabajo comenzaba, y Herms, llegó como siempre con una sonrisa en su cara, sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando se encontró con su jefe en el ascensor.

"**Señor Weasley, buenos días"**

"**Buenos días" **contestó escuetamente, pero eso no le impidió echar un vistazo a la mujer que estaba a su lado. **"¿Pantalones?" **preguntó al ver que hoy ella había optado por un traje pantalón.

"**¿Sí, algún problema, le parece poco profesional?" **preguntó Herms un poco molesta

"**Al contrarió. Ahora es cuando creo que parece profesional"**

"**Mire usted, así que quiere decir que el hecho de usar falda me hace menos profesional que usted que siempre lleva pantalón. Sabe una cosa señor Weasley, de todas las cosas que su hermana y la gente dicen de usted, se han olvidado de algo. Que es un machista y un troglodita."**

"**¿Perdón, que me ha llamado?"**

"**Troglodita y machista"**

"**Yo no soy machista ni troglodita. No era con su sexo con lo que me estaba metiendo, sino con su ropa, señorita Granger"**

"**Y yo no me estoy metiendo con usted señor Weasley, sino con su personalidad ególatra. Que tenga un buen día señor." **

Herms salió del ascensor como un vendaval dejando en su interior a un Ronald muy confundido y con una expresión de asombro que su mandíbula había quedado un poco más abierta de lo normal, nunca en toda su vida lo habían insultado de esa manera, y mucho menos acusado de machista. Había que reconocer que esa chica tenía temperamento, y también estaba loca, ¿quien en sus cabales insultaría a su jefe en su propia cara? Estaba claro que Ron la había menos preciado, el pensaba que acabaría presentando su carta de renuncia ya que no había trabajo que hacer allí. Pero muy lejos estaba de la realidad, ella tenía la agenda llena, había veces que se saltaba la hora de la comida para hablar con un paciente. Las valoraciones que sus trabajadores hacían de ella no podían ser mejores, y como Harry predijo las renuncias este mes habían sido reducidas considerablemente. Y por si fuera poco tenía el valor de enfrentarse a él, sin importar que su trabajo estuviera en juego.

Ron sacudió la cabeza, se refregó la cara con sus manos y se dirigió a su oficina. En la cual se encontró no solo con su secretaría sino también con su abuelo.

"**Hola abuelo. Que sorpresa no te esperaba en la oficina."**Dijo Ron.

"¿**Que acaso no puedo pasar a mi nieto?"**

"**No es eso abuelo, yo se que haces estas visitas esporádicas porque intentas controlar mi trabajo. Michel necesito el informe del presupuesto para la construcción del Shopping"**

"**Lo que usted diga señor Weasley. Tiene los contratos de los nuevos inversores para los condominios en el escritorio y ya le alcanzo lo que me pidió" **dijo la secretaría que se fue en busca de los informes que su jefe le había pedido.

Mientras tanto Ron fue a servirse un poco de café, que su secretaría le había preparado con antelación.

"**Como veras abuelo todo por aquí esta muy tranquilo y organizado**. Dijo Ron luego de dar un sorbo a su café

"**Veo Ron se que no pude dejar en mejores manos la empresa que en ti****"**

"**Gracias abuelo, aunque ya sabemos que abría alguien mejor que yo para este puesto****"**

"**Ron no te menosprecies ni te pongas tristes, se que tu hermano y yo no logramos llevarnos muy bien que digamos y el decidió tomar ciertas medidas antes que la cosa se pusiera peor"**

"**Lo se abuelo tranquilo, lo extraño, eso es todo" **

"**Ron estoy orgulloso de ti, nunca lo olvides"**

"**Gracias abuelo"**

"**No paso nada tranquilo y no tienes que agradecerme"**

"**Señor Weasley disculpe aquí tiene los informes que me pidió"** dijo Michel que tal y como entro, salió.

"**Bueno creo que iré a dar una vuelta por ahí y me iré a casa"**

"**Hasta mas tarde abuelo" **

El abuelo de Ron, llamado Billuis, del cual había heredado su segundo nombre, era un hombre de edad avanzada, que había dejado el manejo de su compañía a su nieto, luego de un pequeño susto. Su salud ya no era la misma al igual que su corazón, y las presiones de la oficina no eran recomendables. Se despidió de su nieto, y lo dejo con su trabajo, el mientras tanto se fue a conocer a la amiga de su nieta. Había muchas cosas que agradecer y la mayoría no eran laborales.

Hoy Hermione había elegido no tener sesiones con ningún paciente, para poner al día sus informes, a no ser que fuera estrictamente urgente. Por eso se sorprendió un poco cando unos golpes sonaron en su puerta.

"**Adelante"**

"**Buenos días, Señorita Granger, soy Billius Weasley, es un placer conocer por fin a la amiga de mi nieta" **

"**El placer es mío señor Weasley" **

"**eh, no llámame Billius, no señor Weasley, eso te lo dejo para tu jefe, además me hace sentir mas viejo de lo que estoy" **le dijo con una agradable sonrisa

"**Jajaja, pensé que usted era el jefazo"**

"**Y lo soy, aunque mi nieto sea ahora el presidente, pero a mi no tienes que tratarme, sino a mi nieto"**

"**Entonces a que debo el placer de su visita, señor Billius"**

"**Estaba en la oficina y mi nieto me ha echado, así que decidí venir a conocerte" **

"**Tengo que decir que su nieto tiene poca consideración, aunque por una vez voy a tener que darle las gracias" **Dijo Herms mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"**¿Qué tal el trabajo pon mi humilde compañía?"**

"**Bien, la verdad todos me dieron un gran bienvenida, todos son muy amables y me han recibido genial."**

"**¿Todo, todos?"**

"**Bueno quizás haya alguno que otro, pero no podemos caer bien a todos ¿no?"**

"**Es una forma muy discreta de decir que mi nieto no te quiere aquí"**

"**No es por el, por quien estoy aquí."**

"**Lo sé. Ginny tiene suerte de tenerte como amiga"**

"**Y yo también tengo suerte de tenerla a ella. Al principio era un poco difícil tratar con ella, pero valió la pena. No sé que haría yo sin ella."**

"**Bueno mis nietos siempre han sido un tanto difíciles…"**

" **jaja.. Creo entenderlo jajaja"**

"**Sin embargo Ginny desde que te conoció cambió, dejo de ser esa niña reservada y triste, para ser alegre, incluso cariñosa y hasta explosiva. Así que gracias."**

"**No tiene porque darlas. Estoy encantada de haber conocido a Ginny, ella nos a aportado muchas cosas buenas a todas, es como una hermana"**

**Bueno Espero vernos pronto tratare de actualizar lo antes posible,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, besotes**

**y espero sus review ....................... que me alegran el día...........................**

**byes**

**hasta prontito!! **

**____________****Naty______________**


	4. Chapter 4

Holis como va??????? aqui estoy con un nuevo cap... perdon por el retraso pero la facu me tiene a full... ya que se aproxima la segunda tanda de examenes pero bueno .... aqui estoy .....

Luna de media noche: Gracias por tu mensajito... gracias por tus consegos... y despues de media hora logre captar como se ponia para haceptar los anonimos jaja!!! esta pag es media rebuscada jajajaaj pero bueno ya esta jajaja gracias y me pone contenta que te guste la historia

Spelliarmusgirl: Amiga como siempre genial tus mensajes .... me encanta.... y te voy a responder a una jaja con quien mas va a estar casado neville jeje""" y quedate tranqui que poco a poco se va a ir aclarando el porque de cada personaje en cuestion de sus sentimientos.... bueno besotes y gracias por estar siempre

Tambien le quiero agradecer a todos los que me pusieron en alertas, o en faboritos o simplemente pasan y leen las historia !!!!

Eso me anima mucho!!!

bueno besotes y aca les dejo el nuevo cap!!

* * *

Capitulo 4 :

Herms luego de un estresante día de trabajo, se dispuso a recoger sus cosas para irse rumbo a su casa, la verdad que cada día terminaba mas cansada, la cantidad de pacientes era increíble, la verdad tenia bastante éxito, pero había algunos pacientes que la dejaban de cama, pero justo cuando se estaba poniendo el tapado fue cuando Harry hizo acto de aparición en su oficina

"**¿Ya te vas a casa?"**

"**Así es, ya termine por hoy, ¿Y tú?"**

"**También" **Harry llevo la mano al pelo desordenándolo mas de lo que comúnmente lo tenia, por lo que Herms intuyó que había algo más.

"**¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Harry?"**

"**Este…. si v****eras, me preguntaba, si cenarías conmigo" **al ver la reacción de la chica se sintió en la obligación de continuar. **"No como una cita, sino como amigos, llevo días queriendo hablar contigo, pero no he sido capaz y…."**

"**Está bien. Pero tú invitas, después de todo ya he acabado mi jornada laboral"**

"**Me parece completamente justo. ¿A dónde quieres ir?"**

"**Que te parece al pequeño restaurante que hay aquí cerca, es bastante cómodo y podremos hablar tranquilos"**

"**Me parece perfecto, vamos hermosa dama"**

"**jajaja Harry eres un personaje, vamos"**

Harry y Herms se marcharon juntos, pero esto no paso desapercibido por cierta persona de cabellera pelirroja, el cual justo en ese preciso momento salía de su oficina. Al observar la escena quedo bastante sorprendido, ya que su hermana le había dicho que Hermione no le gustaba mezclar trabajo y placer, pero eso no fue lo que el vio en esa situación.

Harry y Herms llegaron al pequeño restaurante, del cual ya eran restaurantes regulares, ya que desde que Herms empezó en la compañía, ella y Ginny iban a comer ahí regularmente, por lo cual los meseros ya la conocían, lo cual permitió que les dieran una cómoda mesa alejada del resto para mas privacidad ya que el lugar estaba bastante concurrido

"**¿Por lo que veo siempre comen aquí no?" **

"**Sí, Ginny y yo ya somos clientas VIP del lugar jaaja…"**

"**Ya lo creo jaaja, y dime Hermione como te va con el trabajo por lo que veo tienes mucho éxito"**

"**La verdad que muy bien, estoy muy contenta, sobre todo por la aceptación de los empleados así mi, la verdad me siento feliz de poder ayudarlos"**

"**Me alegras que te sientas cómoda, aunque creo que no todos lo ven igual, según me contó un pajarito, hay un hombre medio gruñón con el cual no te has llevado muy bien" **

"**Ni me hables de ese hombre, la verdad no puedo creer que sea el hermano de Ginny, aunque hay que reconocer que ambos son tercos como una mula."**

"**No me lo digas jaaja tercos se queda corto, pero Ron es buena persona, ese papel de ogro que se ha puesto es solo un coraza que se puso para no sufrir, la verdad que su vida no fue fácil"**

"**Si ya se la historia no olvides que Ginny es mi mejor amiga pero eso no le da derecho a creerse el señor perfecto."**

"**Créeme lo se, pero bueno es mi amigo y siempre me tendrá en las buenas y en las malas ¿no? Para eso están los amigos"**

"**Claro que haríamos en esta vida sin amigos y no me cabe duda Harry que tu eres un gran amigo."**

"**Bueno no es por agrandarme pero lo soy no jaaja" **

"**jaaja Harry no tienes remedio, eres un personaje"**

La pareja charlaba cómodamente pero esta fue interrumpida por el camarero que acudió a tomar sus órdenes. Y una vez que este se marcho Herms fue directa al grano.

"**Bueno supongo que no me has pedido que venga a cenar para que discutamos sobre mi trabajo o sobre mi relación con el ogro de tu amigo ¿no?"**

"**Créeme que ahora me atrae más eso, que hablar de lo que yo creía"**

"**Harry puedes confiar en mi. No voy a juzgarte, porque no soy quien para hacerlo. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" **dijo Herms tomándole de la mano que tenía encima de la mesa.

"**Estoy enamorado"**

"**Y el problema es…."**

"**Que es una relación que no puede ser"**

"**Nada es imposible"**

"**Créeme, lo es, ella me odia" **

"**Veo, ¿a caso es Ginny de quien estamos hablando?"**

"**¿Es tan obvio?" **preguntó sorprendido Harry.

"**No, no lo es. Pero cuando has dicho que te odia, tú y ella no es que tengáis la mejor relación del mundo. Y no te olvides que soy psicóloga."**

"**Cierto, tienes el poder de leer a la gente"**

"**Jaaja, yo no lo llamaría poder, sino facultad, que se adquiere con el estudio. Y no todo el mundo es fácil de leer. Pero volvamos al tema que nos compete, estas enamorado de Ginny"**

"**Así es, pero como tu has visto ella me odia, no hay día que no discutamos y nos insultemos."**

"**En eso tiene cierta parte de culpa"**

"**Lo sé, pero no sé como acercarme a ella, sin que se de cuenta. Si ella se enterara, me mandaría al diablo."**

"**¿Y sino fuera así?"**

"**Sí seguro. De todos modos no hay mucho que pueda hacer ya está saliendo con alguien. Algo que me mata, porque no parece encontrar al hombre adecuado, y aunque me odie, y no pueda estar con ella yo quiero que sea feliz"**

"**¿Crees que ella lo podría ser contigo?"**

"**Me encantaría. Pero por desgracia no creo que sea así."**

"**Desde cuando te has sentido atraído por ella"**

"**La verdad que al principio no me di cuenta de cuanto la amaba, pensé que nuestra relación era mas de hermanos, siempre la vi como la hermana menor de Ron, a quien debíamos proteger de los hombres malos, en mas yo creí enamorarme de una mujer que después termino siendo el gran error de mi vida y lo peor de todo es que gracias a eso me distancie de Ginny, y nuestra relación empezó a ser como es ahora pelas y mas peleas" **

"**Esa mujer te hizo sufrir mucho ¿no?"**

"**Si me hizo mucho daño, y lo único "positivo" por decirlo de alguna manera que saque de esa relación fue darme cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de esa pelirroja de ojos chocolates que tantos dolores de cabeza me da"**

"**Veo, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay vuelta atrás lo mejor que puedes hacer es mirar hacía delante y ponerle el pecho a las nuevas situaciones que te pone la vida, yo se que a veces es dura pero siempre hay una mano amiga, una luz que nos ayuda a salir adelante y ten por seguro que puedes contar con migo para lo que necesites, esa loca amiga mía es dura pero se que todavía te quiere mucho."**

"**Gracias por tus palabras Hermione, eres una gran persona"**

"**Bueno anda dime** **¿Qué es lo que más te atrae de ella?"**

"**Todo, sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos color chocolate que con solos mirarlos te hacen perderte en su mirada. Su olor, ese aroma florar que se mete en mi nariz y no puedo olvidarme en todo el día. Su personalidad, toda ella, me gusta incluso esa maldita manía de morderse la punta del pelo, o de pegarme con la carpeta cuando discute conmigo"**

Durante el resto de la velada, Herms logró que Harry expresara todos sus sentimientos hacia Ginny, para que así pueda aligerar la carga que tenía encima. Lo que Herms no sabia era que su sesión extra-laboral no iba a pasar tan desapercibida como hubiera querido.

"**¿Donde diablos te metiste Hermione?" **decía una pelirroja colérica al no encontrar a su amiga, mientras remarcaba constantemente su celular para llamar a su amiga

"**¿Se puede saber a quien llamas con tanta insistencia?" **preguntó Ron apareciendo de la nada.

"**Que susto me diste hermano, no aparezcas así, y para tu información estoy tratando de comunicarme con Herms****, que ya debería estar en casa, pero no coge el teléfono, estoy empezado a preocuparme"**

"**No creo que tengas que preocuparte, a no ser que sea un problema que no vaya a dormir a su casa"**

"**¿Por que dices eso?" **

"**Porque hace un rato la vi salir con Harry y por lo que escuche iban a cenar juntos. Y bueno tu sabes, conoces la fama de Potter" **

"**Eso no me lo creo. ¿Harry y Herms? No, imposible, igual de imposible que Herms se acueste con alguien en la primera cita"**

"**¿Tan segura estás de tu amiga?"**

"**Claro que sí. Herms y yo nos conocemos desde hace años"**

En eso el teléfono sonó y Ginny que lo tenía lo descolgó.

"**¿Diga?"**

"**Ginny, soy Padma. ¿A que no sabes a quien me acabo de encontrar muy bien acompañada? A Herms, ni mas ni menos."**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Sí, ha venido con ese compañero tuyo de ojos esmeraldas, con el que te peleabas tanto el otro día, ¿como se llamaba….?"**

"**¿Harry?"**

"**Ese mismo. Y parecen que se llevan muy bien, se ríen mucho, e incluso se han cogido de la mano" **

Ginny no podía creer que lo que le su hermano le había dicho era verdad. Su mejor amiga, estaba saliendo con Harry Potter. Nunca ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera pensado que eso podía pasar. Tendría que hablar con Hermione urgentemente, solo esperaba que no acabara en la cama con él.

De más esta decir, que eso no ocurrió. Tras la cena Harry acompaño a Herms a su casa y le agradeció el haberle escuchado y que le hizo muy bien desahogarse con alguien, y luego se marchó. Pero eso no es lo que había pasado en la mente de Ginny, quizás fue por los comentarios de su hermano, o el hecho que nunca esperara que Herms saliera con un compañero, lo que la hacia desconfiar. El caso es que nada más llegar a su oficina lo primero que hizo es visitar a su mejor amiga.

"**¿Se puede saber que estabas pensando al salir con Harry?" **Preguntó enfadada Ginny, que entro como un huracán a la oficina de su amiga sin ni siquiera golpear.

"**Hola ¿Qué tal? ****Yo también me alegro de verte" **contestó sarcástica Hermione.

"**No te desvíes del tema y contesta. ¿Qué hacías saliendo con Harry?" **

"**Primero relájate y si se puede saber, ¿Quién a dicho que haya salido con Harry?"**

"**Ronald te vio salir con él, y Padma te vio en el restaurante al cual acudieron"**

"**O claro y evidentemente ya he tenido que salir con él. ¿Una pregunta también he dormido con él? Porque ya que todos se han puesto a inventar cosas…"**

"**¿Vas a negar que anoche no cenaste con él?" **siguió cuestionando Ginny, todavía un tanto alterada

"**No, no lo voy a negar, porque es cierto" **respondió Herms de manera serena **"Pero porque cenara con él no significa que automáticamente salga con él. Cene con él porque él quería hablar conmigo, como psicóloga y como amiga."**

"**¿De que se puede saber?"**

"**No, no se puede. Eres mi amiga, pero no puedo hacerlo"**

"**Entonces ¿Tú y él?" **Preguntó todavía un tanto insegura la pelirroja.

"**El y yo, nada, solo somos amigos**" Herms cogió la taza de té que tenía encima de la mesa y tomo un sorbo. Luego en vez de dejarla sobre la mesa se quedo con ella en las manos. **"¿Y se podría saber por que has venido tan alterada?"**

"**Yo no estaba alterada. Solo que no podía creer que tú habías sido capaz de salir con él" **se defendió Ginny un poco colorada.

"**Veo, no será acaso…… ¿que estabas celosa?" **preguntó de una forma un tanto picarona la Psicóloga

"**¿Celosa yo? Si como no" **

"**¿Y que tal con, como se llamaba Peter?"**

"**Igual que con los demás, mal." **

"**¿Qué es lo que buscas en un hombre, Ginny?" **

"**Simplemente que**** me quiera. Solo eso, es tan difícil, no por mi apellido, ni mi cuerpo, ni mi dinero, sino por mí. Aunque supongo que eso es algo difícil"**

"**Bueno según también lo era tener amigas de verdad, y aquí me tienes a mi, a Astoria y a las Gemelas. Si has encontrado la amistad de verdad. ¿Por que no puedes encontrar el amor de verdad?"**

"**¿Por que los hombre son imposibles?"**

"**Jaaja, la verdad que los hombres son complicados, pero hay que reconocer que nosotras también lo somos ¿no?, y mas si hablamos de relaciones"**

"**Tienes razón jaaja, y además que parejas no tienen complicaciones ¿no amiga?****" **bromeó Ginny.

"**Eso no voy a ser yo quien lo discuta" **Herms volvió a beber de su té, mientras que meditaba bien la siguiente pregunta. **"Ginny, un día me hablaste, que solo un hombre había conseguido hacer sentir mariposas en el panza. ¿Esa persona era Harry?"**

Ginny no contestó, miró hacia el suelo, no muy segura de que contestar a esa pregunta.

"**Era él, por eso te has puesto así cuando pensaste que salía con él"**

"**Odio cuando haces eso. Das mucho miedo"**

"**Jajajaja. Ahhhh ¿a que no sienta bien?" **bromeó Herms **"Ahora bromas a parte. Si él es a quien de verdad quieres, ¿por que no se lo dices?"**

"**¿Para que. Para que se burle de mi? Ya bastante duro es, como para que encima me rechace."**

"**Ginny, No sé si debo decirte esto. No debería, pero se que sino lo hago va a ser peor, así que. Harry quería hablar conmigo porque está enamorado" **Herms se calló para que su amiga procesara la información y luego continuar.

"**OH. Supongo que es natural, solo espero que no sea otra cabeza hueca como Cho, gracias a ella mi amistad con Harry se quebró" **

"**mmm..... Amiga quédate tranquila esa persona no es hueca, pero hay que reconocerlo esta un poquito loca…. Amiga lo que quiero decir es que la persona de la cual Harry esta enamorado eres tú" **Herms acompaño estas palabras además señalándola con el dedo, para enfatizar más el mensaje.

"**Creo que he escuchado mal, me a parecido oír que decías que estaba enamorado de mi, dale Herms no estoy para disparates" **

"**Es lo que he dicho, no te miento ni te digo disparates. Nos pasamos la noche hablando de ti, de cuando éramos amigas, de cómo se peleaban…. Tendrías que haber visto su cara, te ama, y créeme que es de verdad."**

"**¿En serio?" **Preguntó incrédula Ginny con una franca sonrisa en su cara.

"**Completamente en serio. Porque no lo buscas, y de una buena vez sales con la persona que realmente amas" **

"**Voy"** Ginny se iba a ir en busca de Harry, pero paro justo en la puerta. **"Muchas gracias Herms"**

"**De nada, ve a por él"**

Ginny se marcho a la oficina de Harry dejando a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y es que aunque no fuera igual de casamentera que Astoria, siempre disfrutaba de una buena historia de amor. Una historia que casi fue truncada por… Ronald Weasley.

Ese hombre era despreciable, le metió cosas en la cabeza a su hermana que no tenían sentido. Herms sintió un fuerte impulso de cantarle ciertas verdades a su jefe, sabía que no debería hacerlo, pero el impulso fue tal, que no se pudo contener. Se levantó de su silla, y salió de su oficina, dejando a su próximo paciente un tanto descolocado. Ella le informo que enseguida volvía y se fue a ver a su jefe. La secretaria de Ron se la quedo mirando un tanto sorprendida, tanto que no le dio tiempo pararla, para que no entrara a la oficina de Ronald.

"**¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa por eso que tienes de cabeza. Disfrutas haciendo daño a la gente, o que?"**

"**¿Disculpa? Primero has entrado en mi oficina sin permiso, y dos ¿encima te presentas gritando e insultando?"**

"**No estoy gritando créeme, cuando lo haga lo sabrás. Y en cuanto al insultarte, te lo tienes bien merecido por entrometido y mentiroso"**

"**Soy todo oído" **dijo Ron dejando su pluma encima de la mesa y colocándose bien en su silla

"**Por tu culpa la felicidad de TU hermana y de TU mejor amigo han estado en juego, igual que mi amistad con ella. Le dijiste que había salido a cenar con él, en una cita, y encima tuviste el descaro de insinuar que dormiría con él. Cuando ni se me cruzo por la cabeza que iba a pasar eso, porque primero, no era una cita y segundo, no soy de esa clase de mujeres. Tengo algo que se llama Dignidad, pero parece que tu no conoces esa palabra, además no tengo ni idea de lo que se te puede llegar a pasar por tu cabeza, eres frió, egocéntrico, solitario…. No me extraña que estés solo, te encargas tu solito de apartar a la gente de tu lado. Sabes hubo un tiempo que podía haberme interesado saber porque eres así, incluso diría que tendrías esperanza. Pero ahora lo dudo."**

Tras decir esto Herms se marchó a su oficina para atender a su paciente. Mientras tanto Ron se quedo allí sentado sin decir nada. Las palabras de Hermione lo habían alcanzado, llenando más de oscuridad si cabe su corazón.

"Tiene razón, estoy solo porque me lo merezco es mi culpa, yo solo soy el culpable y merezco este sufrimiento"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

y bueno que tal???????? que les parecio????????????????

y me parece que si llegaste hasta aca un review no cuesta nada no?????????' ajajaj

besotes

hasta prontito

Naty


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola como les va????? sip aca estoy con un nuevo cap!!! gracias por los review a luna de media noche y a spelliarmusgirl... y a todos aquellos que me pusieron en alertas........... o simplemente leen.........**

**Aca traje un cap... que lo fui haciendo entre mis descanso de los estudios........aproveche a subirles algo ya que se me vienen todos los parciales finales y estoy un poco complicada pero bueno aca les traje aunque sea un cap""" espero que les guste y espero con ansias sus REVIEWS........**

**Y Bueno el cap amiga va dedicado a ti spelliarmusgirl............. gracias por tu dedicación tambien en el prox tendras mas de herms!!! prometido!!!**

**bueno ahora si los dejo con el cap ....**

**besotes...........**

**hasta pronto!!!**

.................

Ronald Weasley camina como alma en pena por las transitadas calles de Londres, había decidido salir a despejar su mente luego de que su querida Psicóloga laboral le gritara en la cara todo lo que pensaba de el, y la verdad que el mismo tenia el mismo concepto hacia su persona, pero el sabía que era merecedor de esa soledad, el solo entendía lo que lo llevaba a hacer así. Nadie podía entender su dolor solo el. El sol ya se estaba ocultando, y había varías nubes pasajeras, dando ha entender que en cualquier momento una majestuosa tormenta llegaría a la ciudad, el viento y la humedad previas ya se palpaban en el ambiente. El viento azotaba su rostro y revolvía su cabello pelirrojo. El era un hombre duro que no se permitía llevarse por los sentimientos, pero hoy ante todo lo que le dijo la castaña, los sentimientos se le pusieron a flor de piel, sentía que las fuerzas le flaqueaban, y que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar como un bebé.

Con el paso de los años había ido cerrando cada vez más y más su corazón, lo había cerrado con llave y arrojado la misma bien lejos, para que nadie mas pudiera abrirlo, pero cuan equivocado estaba en pensar que lograría cerrarlo para siempre.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies lo llevaron a la entrada de un bar, miro la hora en su reloj, recién eran las 19 y media, era temprano para volver a casa y la verdad necesitaba un poco de alcohol para abandonar sus penas de alguna manera, el sabia que lo necesitaba.

Entro y se acomodo en una mesa en el fondo pero al lado de una ventana, a el le distraía ver a la gente pasar. Sus ojos se encontraban ya humedecidos pero no se dejaría vencer no pensaba dejarse llevar y abandonarse al llanto. Se froto la cara con las manos para despejarse un poco y saco de su portafolio de cuero negro, un pequeño cuaderno, el pelirrojo tenia un pasatiempo, desde su adolescencia, que jamás abandono ese cuaderno como algunos otro que tenia celosamente guardados en su dormitorio fuera del alcance de manos ajenas, habían sido una forma de sacar su dolor, había vertido todos sus sentimientos en esos cuadernos, todos sus pensamientos, ideas, o simplemente cosas que le pasaban que el no quería olvidar. Había sacado su pluma y se disponía a escribir cuando la mesera se le acerco y el simplemente le pidió una whisky doble.

Al rato la camarera volvió le sirvió la bebida y le sonrío coquetamente pero el simplemente se limito a releer lo último que había escrito, lo cual no hacía mucho de eso

_**¡ADIOS!**_

_**Las cosas que mueren jamás resucitan,  
las cosas que mueren no tornan jamás.  
¡Se quiebran los vasos y el vidrio que queda  
es polvo por siempre y por siempre será!**_

**Cuando los capullos caen de la rama  
dos veces seguidas no florecerán...  
¡Las flores tronchadas por el viento impío  
se agotan por siempre, por siempre jamás!**

**¡Los días que fueron, los días perdidos,  
los días inertes ya no volverán!  
¡Qué tristes las horas que se desgranaron  
bajo el aletazo de la soledad!**

**¡Qué tristes las sombras, las sombras nefastas,  
las sombras creadas por nuestra maldad!  
¡Oh, las cosas idas, las cosas marchitas,  
las cosas celestes que así se nos van!**

**¡Corazón... silencia!... ¡Cúbrete de llagas!...  
?de llagas infectas? ¡cúbrete de mal!...  
¡Que todo el que llegue se muera al tocarte,  
corazón maldito que inquietas mi afán!**

**¡Adiós para siempre mis dulzuras todas!  
¡Adiós mi alegría llena de bondad!  
¡Oh, las cosas muertas, las cosas marchitas,  
las cosas celestes que no vuelven más! ...**

Tomo su pluma y siguió descargando todo ese dolor que tenia su corazón, tan oscuro como el cielo que demostrando la latente tormenta que ya vertía las principales gotas de insulsa agua que golpeaban abruptamente sobre el ventanal del bar, acompañado por el sonido del rasgar de la pluma del pelirrojo que seguía descargando sus sentimiento sin cesar.

Mientras tanto cierta pelirroja corría sin cesar hacia la oficina de cierto moreno, llego jadeantemente y abriendo abruptamente la puerta de la oficina del mismo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al entrar y no encontrar a nadie. Observo la oficina y vio que las cosas del moreno ya no estaban, decida tomo su celular y llamo al moreno, pero no le contesto nadie ni en el celular ni en su departamento, pero la pelirroja no se iba a dar por vencida necesitaba verlo y ella sabía muy bien donde encontrar al moreno. Sin mas fue hasta su oficina tomo su abrigo y su cartera y se marcho hacía cierto lugar que no pisaba desde su adolescencia.

Luego de un recorrido de media hora, llego hasta una zona media abandonada se acerco a la oxidada escalera, que no subía desde hace tanto tiempo y sin dudarlo subió cuidadosamente sus escalones hasta llegar a la cima donde se encontraba un enorme cartel de propaganda (vieron esos carteles gigantes que están arriba de los edificios bueno ese jeje) y ahí apachurrado esta el moreno envuelto en su sobretodo, ya que el viento soplaba bastante fuerte y una leve llovizna caía humedeciendo sus ropas y cabellos.

Silenciosamente se acerco al moreno y se sentó junto a el, solo en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja.

"**Que haces aquí"** dijo el moreno bastante sorprendido

"**Mejor dicho que haces tu aquí"** rebatió la pelirroja

"**Siempre vengo aquí a pensar y tu cual es tu escusa" **

Luego de un breve silencio y un sonoro suspiro la pelirroja tomo valor para decirle todo lo que tenia dentro de su corazón **"te estaba buscando" **

"**A mi, ¿para?"** dijo el moreno mirándola penetrantemente

"**necesitaba hablar contigo"**

"**no podías esperar hasta mañana"**

"**no la verdad que no podía esperar hasta mañana, Ho es que solo puedes hablar con Hermione"**

"**Perdón, que estas tratando de decirme"**

"**yo nada"**

"**entonces a que vienes, a molestarme si es así puedes irte por donde viniste, y para tu información solo salí con Hermione por que la considero una gran persona y necesita hablar con alguien que me entienda"**

"**Hay Harry porque eres tan tonto"**

"**Perdón" **

"**Si porque siempre haces las cosas tan complicadas"**

"**De en serio Ginny no entiendo nada de lo que me dices"**

"**Hay Harry a veces me desesperas"**

"**y por casa como andamos, tu no eres el amor en persona cuando se trata de mi"**

"**Harry te puedo preguntar algo, de en serio vengo con las mejores intenciones no quiero peliar con tigo"**

"**Adelante pelirroja, te escucho"**

"**Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos, y nos llevamos también, éramos compinches y hacíamos renegar al ogro de mi hermano"**

"**Claro que lo recuerdo, si que lo hacíamos rabiar a Ron, pero por sobre todo lo que mas me gustaba es que tenia una amiga con la cual podía contar siempre, pero después la termine fregando, y …"**

"**Si ya lo se, yo también me sentí muy mal al perder a mi gran amigo y mas por alguien como ella, yo lo único que quería era verte feliz Harry y me dolió mucho como me trataste y todas las cosas que nos dijimos"**

"**y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento pequeña pelirroja de todo eso"**

"**¿De enserio Harry?"**

"**Si fui un entupido, me deje engatusar por Cho, y perdí lo mas importante que tenia, y …" **le dijo el moreno mirándola penetrantemente con esos orbes verdes y acariciándole la mejilla

"**y que Harry" **dijo la pelirroja envolviendo la mano del moreno que acariciaba su mejilla y animándolo a que confirmara lo que Herms le había dicho

"**y por culpa de todo perdí al amor de mi vida, a la mujer mas hermosa, la mas dulce, delicada, cariñosa, que por tonto no me di cuenta que siempre la tuve delante mío pero no lo supe apreciar y lo termine echando todo a perder y me convertí en la persona que mas detesta" **dijo cerrando sus ojos y dejando resbalar un pequeña lagrima que se perdió en su mejilla y fue acompañada por la insulsa lluvia que decidió largar su furia en ese mismo momento sobre ellos

"**Si que eres tonto Harry James Potter, si que te tardaste en reconocerlo"**

"**GINNY" **dijo el moreno abriendo enormente sus ojos

"**Si Harry yo también te amo con todo mi corazón y desde que te conozco que me robaste mi corazón y si no te importa puedes cerrar la boca y besarme apasionadamente porque ya no lo resisto mas"**

Y sin más palabra el moreno se apodero de esos sensuales y seductores labios que lo llamaban, Quien dijo que cuando se trata de declaraciones de amor muchos pierden la cabeza pensando cuáles son las mejores palabras para llegarle al ser pretendido. Las frases para hacer una declaración de amor vienen cuando pensamos en el ser amado, pero cuando lo tenemos al frente el pensamiento se nubla y la inspiración desaparece ¿Cómo manifestar una emotiva declaración de amor por sí mismos? ¿Cómo demostrarle a la otra persona todos esos sentimientos? En cuestiones del amor todo es muy subjetivo; pero también es cierto que lo mejor que puedes hacer es guiarte por el instinto y dejarte llevar por el corazón que como siempre es el mejor consejero.

Desde un principio el beso fue apasionado, fuerte, demostrándose todo lo que sentían y tratando de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, sus lenguas se reconocían y se apoderaban de todos los rincones de sus bocas, pero llego un momento los labios rojos e hinchados debieron separarse por la necesidad de oxigeno. Ambos se miraron he instintivamente empezaron a reír, robándose pequeños y apasionados besos.

"**no sabes cuanto ansiaba esto, cuanto te quiero, cuanto te necesitaba"** decía la pelirroja entre beso y beso

"**yo también pequeña, te quiero, te adoro"** decía también el moreno entre beso y beso

"**Pero me parece Harry que deberíamos bajar de aquí, la verdad que esta lluvia me esta dando bastante frío"**

"**Si disculpa tienes razón, pero me parece que antes debo hacer algo mas importante"**

"**¿Que?"** interrogo la pelirroja

"**Ginebra Molly Weasley me aria el gran honor de ser mi amada novia"**

"**Claro que me encantaría Harry James Potter**" y sin mas palabras la pelirroja volvió a apoderarse de los labios del moreno.

..................

**yo se es cortito pero prometo el proximo sera mas largo.......... aunque tardare un poco mas en subir...................**

**besos**

**Naty....................**

**y si llegaste hasta aca podes dejarme un review no?????? jajaaja!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holis como va?? perdon por el retraso pero los examenes finales me estan volviendo loca... pero aqui tienen un nuevo cap!!! **

**Tambien les quiero decir que en estos días estare subiendo un nuevo fic.... ya tengo escritos varios cap!!! espero se den una vuelta**

**Les quiero agradecer a los que pasan por aqui y me dejan un review o me agregan en favoritos, o simplemente leen....**

**Gracias a Luna de medianoche y claricia (nuevo nick de speliarmusgirl para los que no sabian) ....**

**y bueno aca les dejo un nuevo cap!!! espero les guste y se animen y me dejen un review ... que me alegran el día!!! **

**besotes hasta prontito!!!**

* * *

¿Tan frágil es el alma que a la primera frenada brusca se te sale del cuerpo? Siempre la nombramos: te quiero con el alma, me duele en el alma, pero ¿qué es el alma? No conozco a nadie que haya visto un alma, pero todo el mundo habla del alma.  
Un desalmado, ¿es alguien que no tiene alma, o alguien que tiene un alma oscura?  
Cuando nos lastimaron decimos que tenemos el alma herida, pero ¿cómo es una herida del alma? Si el alma es como el aire, ¿cómo es que se cura?  
A veces se te estruja el alma y se siente en el cuerpo.  
Se dice alma en pena cuando alguien no encuentra la paz; el alma de la fiesta es el que siempre la rema para estar arriba; tu alma gemela, es ese amor que solo es para vos y para nadie más.  
¿Qué cosa es el alma? Tan frágil que al menor dolor se lastima y se te va del cuerpo.  
Un alma con el cuerito flojo chorrea todo el tiempo y si no la arreglas se puede quedar vacía….

Ron se removía en su cama sudoroso, el cuerpo le pesaba, si otra vez esas terribles pesadillas, se levanto sobresaltado, agitado, desde el terrible accidente de sus padres que estas eran recurrentes pero la verdad que aquella pelea con Hermione, había logrado que vuelvan a atormentarlo mas seguido, ya hacía una semana que no dormía bien. Ese accidente lo había marcado para toda su vida, su alma se había desgarrado y el había bloqueado sus sentimientos. A veces por miedo nos calzamos un escudo, una coraza, algo con que defendernos cuando nos sentimos amenazados. Ya que sin el nos sentimos desarmados. Vagaba como alma en pena por el mundo. Su corazón era frío como piedra, pero ¿podrá encontrar a esa persona que le devuelva el alma al cuerpo?

Al fin sábado, día de descanso pero lo que menos estaba siendo era descansar, sino que su apartamento había sido situado por sus amigas para su reunión, en lo posible fin de semana de por medio se reunían en alguna casa, generalmente la casa de Herms ya que era la única que vivía sola. Las reuniones con las amigas son sagradas, ahí podían contarse sus alegrías, sus tristezas, pedirse consejos, si la ronda de amigas era un rito sagrado. Y por lo menos una vez al mes se tenía que hacer. Se llenaban de comida chatarra y se sentaban alrededor de la mesita que tenia Herms en su comedor. Y hoy había mucho de que hablar especialmente sobre una de ellas.

"**Bueno Ginny dale cuenta, como fue, donde, cuando, vamos muje**r", decía una entusiasmada Astoria.

"**Si que lo tenias bien guardadito he pillina",** decía Padma

"**Basta chicas dejen de atormentarme si quiere que les cuente lo que paso con Harry"** dijo sonrojada la pelirroja

"**Bueno entonces suéltalo de una vez mujer",** dijo Parvati

"**Vamos chicas déjenla en paz"**, dijo Herms suavemente

"**Claro eso lo dices porque tu sabes todo el chisme y por cierto muy malo de ti Herms que te guardaste la noticia para ti solita"** dijo Astoria sonriéndole

"**Perdón amiga, pero Gin era quien debía dar la noticia"**

"**Bueno basta de tanto parloteo de cotorras y vamos al punto vamos Ginny cuenta"** dijo Padma

"**Bueno esta bien", resoplo la pelirroja "con ustedes no se puede jeje, bueno todo empezó… "–** y así la pelirroja les relato a sus amigas como había dado inicio a su relación con Harry.

"**Hay que romántico",** suspiraron las tres

"**Si la verdad lo amo, es tan dulce, tan romántico, tan todo",** dijo la pelirroja suspirando.

"**Si que te pego mal Ginny"**, dijo Padma

"**Te felicitamos Gin, y a ver cuando otras empiezan a seguir tu ejemplo",** dijo picaronamente Parva

"**Perdón"** exclamo la castaña

"**Es verdad Herms, eres la única del grupo que no tiene un novio",** dijo Astoria

"**Gracias pero por ahora estoy bien yo solita, no necesito a nadie a mi lado"**

"**Dale Herms todos necesitamos a alguien que nos quiera y tu amiga te lo mereces mas que nadie",** dijo Padma

"**Se agradece el cumplido, pero así estoy bien, y la verdad que la próxima vez que me enamore tengo que sentir que esa persona me mueva la estantería, que cuando me abrase me haga sentir protegida, que cuando me bese sienta que me roba el alma y que me haga levantar el pie como en las películas jaja si la verdad que suena tonto, es demasiado pedir un hombre así ¿no?"** dijo la castaña levemente sonrojada

"**Nada es imposible amiga, ya llegara el hombre que te de vuelta la cabeza"** dijo Ginny y no saben cuanta razón tenia la pelirroja.

"**Astoria por cierto esta noche en tu casa ¿no?, mañana es tu cumple y hay que celebrarlo a lo grande"** dijo Padma para cambiar de tema

"**Si chicas a las 10 en casa, comemos en casa tranquilos y luego salimos a reventar la noche"** dijo Astoria muy alegre

"**¿Y Draco te deja salir solita?"** dijo Herms

"**El va a venir con nosotras, como las chicas van a ir con sus novios, por eso señorita Hermione tendríamos que buscarte algún prototipo de hombre para llevar aunque ya no hay mucho tiempo"** dijo Astoria revisando en su mente si le podría encontrar a su amiga algún candidato de ultimo momento

"**Ni se te ocurra Astoria te repito así solita, estoy perfecta, te hablo enserio"** dijo Herms

"**Esta bien como tu digas"** dijo Astoria sin mucho animo

Ron y Harry estaban almorzando en un barcito en el centro de Londres; esa mañana el moreno paso a buscar a su amigo y tras despojarlo de su descanso, aunque es verdad no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y agregado a la insistencia del mismo por que lo acompañara, se levanto y lo acompaño aunque refunfuñando contra su amigo, y ahora ahí estaban los dos, y para colmo de todos los males su mejor amigo no había tenido mejor ocurrencia que soltarle la sorpresa de que estaba saliendo con su hermana antes de que el pelirrojo comiera, gran equivocación, el pobre moreno se tubo que soportar un sermón de dos horas del pelirrojo, sobre que como estaba saliendo con su pequeña hermana, que como se atrevía, con el consentimiento de quien y miles de cosas similares pero luego como siempre venia la resignación, quien mejor para su hermana que su mejor amigo, a quien le confiaría lo mas preciado que tiene si no es a el.

"**Me alegra amigo, va cuñado que me aceptes"**

"**Harry pobre de ti que le hagas algo a mi hermanita"**

"**Tranquilo amigo, la amo con locura"**

"**Te creo pero por favor delante mío no quiero muchas demostraciones"**

"**Tratare"** se río el moreno

"**Trata"** dijo secamente el pelirrojo

"**Vamos no te enojes, ah y por cierto esta noche vamos a salir"**

"**¿A dónde?"**

"**Es el cumpleaños de una de las amigas de tu hermana y me ha invitado y no puedo rechazarla tengo que ir, y te pido de favor que vengas con migo como gran amigo que eres para que no me sienta tan perdido"**

"**Huy las cosas que hago por ti Harry, ¿a que hora y donde?"**

"**A las 10 paso por ti, se van a juntar a comer y luego van a ir a bailar"**

"**Esta bien a las 10 estaré listo"**

"**Sabia que podía contar contigo, y vamos será divertido"**

Las chicas bien puntuales estaban en la casa de su amiga, llegaron antes para ayudarla por si necesitaba algo, todas estaban con sus parejas menos Ginny que fue con Herms ya que su nuevo novio llegaría mas tarde, Astoria se había esforzado mucho para que todo quedara perfecto, ella no era muy buena en la cocina pero hizo lo mejor que pudo, hizo un comida clásica un surtido de pizzas, sándwiches, y frituras acompañadas con unas bebidas y como no podía faltar unas cervezas bien frías. Todo estaba dispersado a lo largo de la mesa del comedor, acompañado de una música suave que acompañaba el agradable ambiente, solo faltaba que llegue el marido de Astoria y primo de Herms o mas conocido como "Draco", y el novio de Gin, aprovechando la espera recordaron anécdotas y se reían de su amiga ya que estaba acomplejada con cumplir años. Al cabo de un rato el rubio hizo su aparición, su trabajo le ocupaba bastante de su tiempo, el era un reconocido doctor. Saludo a todos tranquilamente y saludo efusivamente a su esposa. En eso Ginny vio que llegaba su novio y salio corriendo.

"**Ese debe ser el novio de Ginny ¿no?"** dijo Padma

"**¿Te parece? Jajaja"** dijo Herms picaronamente, e iba a agregar algo mas cuando observo que junto al moreno, estaba el pelirrojo desabrido hermano de Ginny. Esa noche si que iba a hacer interesante.

"**¿Quien es ese bombón que viene con el?" **dijo Parvati acercándose a ellas.

"**Ese es el hermano de Ginny"** dijo Herms mirándolo fijamente

"**EL OGRO"** gritaron las gemelas Patil

"**Chicas por dios bajen la voz"** dijo Hermione quitando rápidamente la vista del pelirrojo pero ya era tarde el la estaba viendo y peor se estaba acercando así donde estaba ella

"**Creo que debemos presentarnos"** dijeron las gemelas cuando el pelirrojo llego ante ella y la castaña

"**Yo soy Padma" **

"**Yo soy Parvati" **

Ambas le estrecharon la mano al pelirrojo y le regalaron una reluciente sonrisa y ahora solo quedaba que la castaña lo saludase

Como había sido tan tonto se reprochaba mentalmente si era una fiesta de una amiga de su hermana era obvio que ella iba a estar ahí

Por otro lado la castaña estaba muy incomoda con su jefe ahí, mas después de toda la descarga de improverbios que le lanzo, pero la verdad es que el se lo merecía.

"**Hola"** dijo la castaña amablemente ofreciéndole la mano

"**Vaya sorpresa donde nos venimos a encontrar, pero que tonto si Gin va a estar aquí eso implica que tu también, y por lo que veo que esta va a hacer una noche interesante"**

"**Si nos tendremos que soportar mutuamente"** dijo Herms atajándose contra el pelirrojo

"**Creo que lo mejor es que cada uno este por su lado ¿no?, así evitamos problemas"**

"**Me parece perfecto, buenas noches"** y sin mas se dio me día vuelta mas que dispuesta a no darle bola a ese pelirrojo engreído por el resto de la noche y por supuesto que se divertiría al máximo, el no la iba a intimidar.

La cena trascurrió tranquilamente, sin ningún altercado, a las 12 en punto le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños a Astoria y para esa hora todos estaban ya un poco tomados especialmente los hombres pero eso no impidió que la fiesta siguiera, y luego partieron a un boliche que quedaba cerca de la casa de la misma.

El ambiente era agradable, el local era bastante amplio y se podía bailar tranquilamente, todo perfecto. Herms hablaba tranquilamente con Ginny ya que Harry había ido a buscar unas bebidas. Ron las observaba desde una esquina, pero especialmente la miraba a ella, esa castaña tenia algo que hacia que el estomago se le revolviera, estaba tan hermosa con esa remerita con cuello bote de color aceituna y esa pollerita de jeans bien ajustada que hacía resaltar esas esbeltas piernas morenas que era de infarto. Estaba hermosa pero el no se lo iba a reconocer ni a ella ni a si mismo. Para el ella no era más que la amiga de su hermana y su empleada.

"**Te observan"** dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja

"**¿Quién?"** dijo la castaña mirando a su alredor

"**no mires tonta, y el que no te saca el ojo de enzima es mi querido hermanito"** dijo picaronamente la pelirroja

"**Mientras que mire y no toque, ese troglodita no me va arruinar la noche"** dijo la castaña

"**Vamos amiga no sulfures" **

La castaña iba a replicas pero justo un joven se había acercado y le pidió si quería bailar con el, Hermione encolerizada acepto el ofrecimiento y tomando de la mano se perdió por la pista pero había alguien que no le había sacado el ojo de encima y no se lo sacaría por el resto de la noche

Todo iba bien el hombre parecía perfecto, era amable, dulce, atractivo con una cautivante sonrisa, y además buen bailarín se movía bastante bien con esos ritmos modernos de la discoteca pero de un momento a otro la música dio un giro de 360 grados y un lento empezó a sonar. El hombre la agarro firmemente de la cintura y la pego a su pecho, Herms se sintió un poco cohibida ante ese acto, pero mientras las manos del joven no fueran más debajo de donde estaba todo iría bien. Pero de un momento a otro el rostro del hombre se acercaba peligrosamente al suyo y sin dudarlo la castaña se separo rápidamente.

"**Perdón pero ¿que haces?"** dijo la castaña

"**Vamos yo se que tu quieres"** dijo el hombre sujetándola fuertemente de la muñeca

"**¿Qué haces suéltame idiota?"**

"**Vamos muñeca, no te hagas la difícil"**

"**No me llames muñeca y te repito SUELTAME"** dijo empezando a gritar y tratando de soltarse del agarre de aquel hombre

El hombre iba a seguir hablando cuando una nueva persona apareció en escena

"**Me parece que no escucho a la Srita, le dijo que la suelte"**

"**¿Usted quien se cree que es para ordenarme que hacer?"**

"**Yo me creo lo que sea por que soy el novio de la Srita y si no la suelta ahora mismo esta situación puede terminar mal"**

"**Si seguro su novia"** dijo el hombre sin creerle una sola palabra al pelirrojo

"**Si es mi novia" **soltó a la castaña del agarre del hombre y la tomo por la cintura**, "Ahora mismo si le parece puede perderse por el local porque no quiero que la noche termine mal y arruinarle la fiesta a mis amigos"**

El hombre despotricando no le quedo mas remedio que irse, el tampoco quería problemas en ese lugar, el sábado anterior también había tenido un problema y le advirtieron que si pasaba de nuevo no lo volverían a dejar entrar.

"**Gracias"** dijo la castaña dándose vuelta para mirar al pelirrojo

"**De nada y por cierto no debería usar polleras tan cortitas haces que los hombre pierdan la cabeza"**

"**Ya tenia que saltarte el ogro de adentro ¿no?, mejor vamos que los demás nos deben estar buscando"**

Volvieron con los chicos y siguieron la noche como si nada hubiese pasado pero cada tanto alguno de los dos miraba al otro de reojo sin duda ambos ya habían perdido la cabeza.

El pelirrojo se había acostado muy tarde, pero el repiqueteo de una llamada constante en su celular no permitió que siguiera durmiendo, se levanto masajeándose los ojos para poder despabilarse, tomo tranquilamente el celular y contesto al insistente llamado, pero no estaba preparado para lo que le dijeron a trabes de esa llamada

"**Hola ¿quien habla?"**

"**Buen día, con el Sr. Ronald Weasley"**

"**Si el mismo, en que lo puedo ayudar"**

"**¿Usted es familiar de Bill Weasley?"**

"**Si, ¿por?"**

"**Perdone Sr. Weasley que le tenga que dar esta noticia por teléfono, su hermano, su mujer y su sobrina han tenido un accidente, ella se ha salvado, tiene algunas lesiones menores pero esta fuera de peligro pero lamento informarle que su hermano y su mujer han fallecido"**

"**Perdón pero a dicho sobrina"**

"**Si tiene que venir a buscarla su hermano lo nombro su tutor"**

"**Esta bien iré tan pronto como pueda"**

"**Lo estaremos esperando, hasta pronto y de nuevo lamento mucho su perdida"**

* * *

y si llegaste hasta aqui no te cuesta nada apretar y dejar un review no?

besotes

Natys


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Holass perdon por la tardansa !! pero ahora que termine de rendir y que ademas como este lio de la gripe porsina """ no se puede salir a ningun lado!! todos estamos exquisofrenicos aca en Argentina!! pero aprobechare el tiempo para adelantar cap!! este y el de mis otros fic"" pero bueno hoy al fin les traigo un nuevo cap!!

**les quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron sus review y a los nuevos lectores tambien... o a los que me agregaron a alertas o a favoritos.... se los agradesco infinitamente!! **

**y bueno sin mas preambulos los dejo con el cap!!! del cual espero sus comentarios!!!**

* * *

El dolor le desgarraba el alma, otra vez la tragedia golpeaba a la familia, ¿porque la vida estaba empecinada contra el? Se preguntaba insistentemente, todavía recordaba como lloraba su hermana y sus abuelos las perdida de su hermano y esposa, la cabeza estaba estallándole de dolor y mas con las turbulencias del avión, el cual había abordado ya hace mas 6 horas rumbo a Sydney a buscar el cuerpo de su hermano y esposa para darles sepultura y a buscar a su sobrina la cual a quedado huérfana, pero lo que mas le preocupaba es que su hermano lo había hecho tutor de su bien mas preciado, su hija. De un momento a otro pasaría a ser un nuevo padre para una niña de tan solo 5 años. La cual después del accidente se había cerrado en si misma, parecía una autista, solo se abrasaba a su osito de peluche, y caminaba por inercia.

Ron se preguntaba como se puede soportar tanto dolor y seguir de pie. Todo en su vida era dolor y mas dolor, porque se habían empecinado con el. Quería sentir pero no podía, no creía poder soportar esto pero su sobrina lo necesitaba y el no defraudaría a su hermano.

Salio del aeropuerto y se encamino al hotel para dejar las cosas para luego ir a hacer todo los tramites para el traslado de los cuerpos y lo que respetaba a la custodia de su sobrina. Entro en la habitación que le asignaron en el hotel, e inmediatamente se fue al baño necesitaba una buena ducha para aclarar la mente y estar en sus cinco sentidos. Al mirarse en el espejo del baño comprobó que la imagen que le devolvía era de dolor y mas dolor, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar su cabello tan rojo parecía sin vida, el se veía sin vida. No se dio cuenta de la cantidad de horas que había estado debajo de la lluvia pero ya iba bastante retrasado. Se vistió rápidamente y se encamino a la delegación para terminar los trámites rápidamente.

El pelirrojo hablo con la encargada y ella le explicó la situación y lo ayudo con lo legal. Al terminar el pelirrojo se masajeo fuertemente las sienes y luego de un profundo suspiro se encamino hacia su sobrina.

Ahí estaba tan pequeña y frágil, porque tenia que sufrir siendo tan chiquita, era un niña hermosa con un largo cabello Rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes que le recordaban tanto a su hermano pero estos estaban vacíos no reflejaban ningún tipo de emoción. Solo estaba ahí sentada en un silloncito en la oscura y fría delegación abrasando con todas sus fuerzas y con lo que sus pequeñas manitos le permitían a ese osito de peluche, lo apretaba contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de eso. Sin dudarlo se arrodillo lentamente delante de ella y dulcemente le acaricio su sedoso y suave cabello, y con palabras lo mas tiernas posibles le explico que el era su tío Ron y que el seria su tutor y que los dos se irían a vivir a una hermosa casa con un gran jardín para jugar. Pero la niña solo lo miro un breve instante y volvió a esconder su carita entre su pecho y su pequeño oso, sin emitir palabra alguna. Sin duda esto seria algo muy difícil de superar.

Ya había pasado varias semanas desde que regresaron de Londres y la niña seguía igual era una autómata. Desde que llego se encerró en su habitación y no ha salido de ahí. La llevaron al medico pero el doctor les dijo que esto era natural ante un suceso de esa índole y que con el tiempo se iría abriendo con la familia pero le tendrían que tener muchísima paciencia.

Hermione estaba muy concentrada en su lectura que no se dio cuanta cuando una mujer mayor entro a la misma hasta que esta hablo.

"**Hermione buenos días"** dijo Minerva dulcemente

"**Hay que susto Minerva no te oí entrar"** dijo la castaña llevándose una mano al corazón

"**Disculpa no fue mi intención"**

"**No te preocupes todo bien, y dime que te trae por aquí"**

"**Es el Sr. Weasley el me pidió que te dijera que te espera en su oficina que necesita hablar con tigo" **

"**¿Sabes que se trae?"**

"**Ni idea Hermione solo me pidió que te pase el mensaje"**

"**Veo que no tengo opción ¿no?"** dijo la castaña resignándose y preguntándose que se traería entre manos ese pelirrojo cascarabea

Sin dudarlo acomodo sus cosas y se encamino al despacho de su jefe seguida de Minerva. Es mejor al mal paso darle prisa ¿no?

Golpeo la gran puerta del despacho de Ronald Weasley y al instante una intensa y masculina voz le permitió el acceso. Suavemente giro el pomo de la puerta y entro en la oficina. Ahí estaba el tan elegante como siempre y esa mirada con esos profundos ojos azules que con solo mirarte parecía que te robaban el alma

"**La Sra. Magonadal me digo que querías hablar con migo"**

"**Si por favor pasa y toma asiento"** dijo Ron

"**Y dime para que te puedo ser útil"**

"**Dime a ti te gustan los niños"**

"**Si me gustan pero no entiendo a que viene esa pregunta"**

"**Mira no se si savias pero seguro mi hermana te ha contado sobre lo que paso con nuestro hermano y que el me ha dejado como tutor de mi sobrina"**

"**Si algo me ha comentado, y la mentó mucho su perdida"** dijo la castaña sinceramente

"**Gracias pero no es precisamente por eso que te llame, la razón de esto es que mi sobrina desde que llego a mi casa no reacciona, no habla con nadie, solo esta enserada en su pieza y constantemente abrazada a su muñeco de felpa y creo que alguien debe tratarla con urgencia"**

"**Y tu crees que yo podría"**

"**Así es, pero lo consideraría como un trabajo aparte y ganarías también un sueldo a parte pero..."**

"**Pero que…"**

"**Pero que si aceptaras mi propuesta considero que lo mejor seria que vinieras a vivir a mi casa" **

"**¿Como?"**

"**Si me parece lo mejor, si vas a tratarla me parece mejor que pasen mas tiempo juntas ¿no?"**

"**La verdad esto me toma por sorpresa, podría por lo menos pensarlo"**

"**Esta bien, pero por favor toma un decisión pronto"**

"**Claro" **y sin decir mas la castaña salio de la oficina del pelirrojo y se fue directo a su oficina y al entrar cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su colorada amiga

"**Dime que aceptaste amiga"** dijo la pelirroja ansiosamente

**"Necesito pensarlo Ginny"**

**"Pero amiga por favor necesitamos de tu ayuda, yo se que tu puedes ayudar a mi sobrina a salir de ese mutismo en el que se ha aislado"**

**"Ginny a eso se lo llama chantaje"**

**"Y ayuda en algo" dijo la pelirroja con una sutil sonrisa**

"**En algo pero no se si hacerlo Gin"**

"**Porque amiga que te preocupa"**

"**Ginny yo no se como pretendes que ayude a tu sobrina si la persona que tiene como tutor, el cual debe ser su modelo a seguir hace exactamente lo mismo"**

"**Te comprendo amiga, pero el no es su única familia"**

"**Esta bien lo are" dijo la castaña**

"**Gracias amiga sabría que podía contar contigo"**

"**De nada, pero por cierto tu te encargaras de decirle a mi familia que me iré a vivir a tu casa por tiempo indeterminado"**

La cara de Ginny se trasformo completamente **"Yo le tengo que decir a tu padre"**

"**O si amiga me lo debe"**

"**Esta bien, no se como are tu padre es mas celoso de ti, pero bueno veremos por las dudas llevare a mi guardaespaldas personal, Jajaja nos vemos amiga y de nuevo gracias"**

"**De nada amiga adiós" **

Luego de escuchar a su padre quejarse y que con la ayuda de su madre logro calmar las aguas se encamino a la mansión Weasley, de ahora en mas se encargaría de la niña solamente mientras que su trabajo en la empresa quedaba en suspenso por tiempo indeterminado.

Herms esta realmente nerviosa, hacia tiempo que no trataba niños pero sin duda pondría lo mejor de ella. La mansión era tan imponente como la recordaba, sus jardines eran hermosos y se respiraba tanta paz en ese ambiente. Hermione entro y en la entrada estaba un mujer con un estrafalario color de pelo, la cual se presento como Tonks y la acompaño a la estancia donde la familia entera la estaba esperando.

"**Niña me alegra que hayas aceptado ayudarnos" **dijo muy alegre la abuela Weasley

"**Es un placer Sra. Weasley"**

"**Por favor dime Lucy, el Sra. es demasiado formal"**

"**Esta bien"** dijo la castaña dulcemente, **"Creo que será mejor que vaya a ver a Victoria, donde se encuentra ahora la niña"**

"**En su dormitorio ven yo te llevo" **dijo Ginny y tomando la mano de la castaña la arrastro por las escaleras.

"**Aquí es amiga suerte, y ten por seguro que confiamos plenamente en ti"**

"**Gracias aunque debo confesarte que estoy nerviosa"**

"**No te preocupes lo harás bien, te esperamos en la sala"**

"**Este bien"**

"**Suerte"** dijo la pelirroja yéndose y dejando a la castaña delante de la puerta de la niña

Inspiro hondo y decididamente llamo a la puerta, pero como supuso nadie contesto, despacio tomo el picaporte y con suavidad tomo el picaporte, la imagen que vio ante sus ojos le provoco que el corazón se le partiera del dolor. La niña estaba acurruca en el piso, su cuerpecito se notaba tan frágil, estaba abrasada a su osito de felpa como si la vida dependiera de ello y su carita escondida en el, solo se observaba su larga cabellera rubia. Hermione entro en la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta, se acerco sigilosamente a la niña y muy despacio se arrodillo a su altura, asiendo que la niña la mirara con esos imponentes ojos verdes y con una voz dulce y suave le hablo

"**Tu debes ser Victoria, mi nombre es Hermione si ya lo es raro y difícil de pronunciar, pero generalmente me dicen Herms es mas fácil, y sabes que acabo de venir a vivir aquí como tu" **

Pero la niña no le dijo nada simplemente la siguió mirando intensamente. Tampoco es que esperaba que con solo verla la niña le correspondiera eso sin duda tomaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo

"**Sabes una cosa eres un niña muy bonita, seguro que cuando crezcas serás toda un rompecorazones"** la niña siguió mirándola pero Herms noto que aflojaba un poco el agarre de su osito

"**Sabes que me gustaría mucho, si tu esta de acuerdo, ser tu amiga ¿te gustaría? Esta casa en muy grande y hay muchas cosas para hacer y que mejor que como amigas además vivimos las dos juntas en la misma casa ¿que te parece?" **La niña por primera vez desde que llego a la mansión asintió a la castaña moviendo su cabecita positivamente.

"**De acuerdo de ahora en mas seremos las mejores amigas, ya veras que la pasaremos en grande. Jugaremos mucho, pintaremos, haremos muchas cosas divertidas, y por lo que veo es esta habitación hay cosas de sobra para divertirnos, pero de todos los juguetes el mas bonito es ese osito que tienes en tus manos, es muy especial ¿no?"**

A lo que la pequeña solo volvió a asentir

"**Ya lo veo, ¿te lo regalo un persona muy especial para ti?"** le pregunto la castaña a la niña y ella solo asintió con los ojos humedecidos. **"y lo extrañas mucho, pero pequeña ten por seguro que donde estén ellos velan por ti, y quieren que crees sana y feliz, y mientras tanto tienes que quedarte aquí con tu tío Ron, el te cuidara mucho" **

A lo que la niña negó

"**no te gusta tu tío Ron"** pregunto la castaña

Y la pequeña volvió a negar

"**Pero si no te quedas con el no podremos ser amigas y tu quieres ser mi amiga"** a lo que la pequeña asintió con ganas** "y mira que te parece si para conocernos mas voy a buscar algo de comer ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gustaría comer unas ricas hamburguesas?" **luego de que la niña asintiera sin dudarlo se dirigió a buscar la cena, sin duda hoy había dado un gran paso. Herms le contó la familia, la cual estaba muy alegre con el paso que había dado la pequeña. Tanto Herms como la pequeña estuvieron todo lo que restaba del día juntas tanto así que hasta Herms tubo que dormir con ella ya que la pequeña no la dejo irse de su habitación.

No muy lejos de ahí un pelirrojo con los ojos rojos y humedecidos por el llanto, se maldecía internamente, había escuchado toda la conversación de Hermione y su sobrina. El sabia que no era difícil tratar con el pero que su sobrina lo rechazara le dolía profundamente y sin dudarlo se perdió en el dulce néctar que esa costosa botella de Whiskey que reposaba en su escritorio le profesaba y así ahogar sus penas.

* * *

**Hasta prontito!!**

**Espero sus opiniones!!**

**besotes!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola como va?? bueno aca tenemos el cap al fin la verdad no vengo de unas buenas semanas porque estube internada pero por suerte ya estoy muchisimo mejor de salud. Les quiero agradecer por todos los mensajitos que encontre en mi mail especialmente el de copia pirata y faoby no tienen que agradecer, lo hice detodo corazon Alemar se lo merece por lo gran persona que es. De nuevo para ella todo mi apoyo y mi mas sentido pesame. **

**Este cap te lo dedico Jadangely gracias por tu mensaje te lo quise responder pero no me deja mandarte mensajes prib por eso lo hago por aqui. jeje!! mira generalmente mi objetivo es actualizar cada 3 semanas en lo posible pero a veces el tiempo y la inspiración no estan de mi lado pero bueno hago lo que puedo y tratare de que no pase tanto tiempo entre una act y otra. Me alegra mucho que leas mis dos fic y mas que me dejes esos lindos mensajes que me animan mucho desde ya el cap dedicado a ti besostes espero te guste**

**Alastor82 muchas gracias por tu mensajito y si poco a poco veremos como esta relacion abanza ya veras jajajaj!! espera el prox cap!! besotes y espero tu opinion del cap""**

**danielaweasley: si la verdad vamos mal con la gripe y no me quiero ni acordar porque me tube que quedar internada por neumonia un bajon pero por suerte vamos mejor va creo no? bueno gracias por tu comentario y aca tenes un poco mas de Vic y sus mejoras aunque para que este mejor con su tio todavia falta. Espero te guste el cap espero tu opinion**

**Claricia: Mi amigaza. aca tu chica sentimental te agradece infinitamente tu comentario... Este cap tiene buenos y malos momentos y el final mmmm sin palabras jaja!! besotes y espero con ansias tus hermosos comentarios y infinita gracias por tus concejos besotes**

**y bueno dejemos de palabrerio y vamos por el cap besotes hasta prontito.... tratare de actualizar prontito!!**

**

* * *

**

Ron se encontraba como siempre encerrado en su oficina, raramente se lo veía por la casa, iba muy temprano a la empresa y volvía a altas horas de la noche, se encerraba en su despacho o en su dormitorio ese era su rutina de vida desde hacía varios meses, la verdad no quería cruzarse con nadie, tenia el corazón demasiado lastimado y no quería hacer sufrir mas a la gente que lo quería, en su mano descansaba el vaso de whisky, ese debería ser el cuarto o quinto de esa noche. Sentado en su como sillón de cuero negro meditaba en todo lo que había progresado su sobrina, sin duda Hermione había logrado muchas cosas. Había que reconocer que la pequeña Victoria progresaba despacio pero su mejora requería tiempo y sobre todo esa demostración de cariño y confianza que le daba Hermione, por eso ella poco a poco se iba abriendo más, primero era las respuestas con la cabeza o simplemente señalando con su pequeña manito, y poco a poco también vinieron las palabras, la primera que pudo sacarle fue el nombre de su osito "Keko" así se llamaba el, y gracias a la entrega de la castaña hacia la pequeña era la única a la cual le habla, ella se había ganado ese derecho con creces ese derecho.

Ya era media noche y el pelirrojo decidió que era mejor irse a dormir mañana seria un día bastante movido era el cumpleaños de Hermione y habían organizado una pequeña fiesta en la mansión, y la mayor sorpresa era que Victoria estaría presente en ella, ya que la pequeña todavía no se animaba a salir de su habitación.

Hermione se despertó con un enorme abrazo de Victoria la pequeña todavía no podía dormir sola las pesadillas todavía la perseguían

"**Buenos días princesa, como dormiste"** dijo dulcemente la castaña

"**Bien Mione, Feliz Cumple"** le dijo la pequeña dándole otro abrazo de oso acompañado de un besote.

"**Gracias preciosa, pero me parece que lo mejor será que nos levantemos de la cama para terminar con los preparativos" **

"**Esta bien"**

"**Recuerda si no quieres hacerlo esta bien yo no me enojo"**

"**Si quielo Mione"** dijo suavemente la pequeña su fluidez vocal no era muy buena pero bueno solo tenia 5 años

Ambas junto a Ginny la cual había sido la cabecilla de la idea, habían organizado todas las cosas para la fiesta, la comida, las decoraciones ya que la fiesta seria en el jardín habían puesto largas mesas para poner la comida y algunas sillas para los que quisieran sentarse, y también la música, quería que todo fuera perfecto para que la pequeña Victoria este tranquila y se sienta cómoda.

Ambas se arreglaron, Hermione le había comprado a Victoria un hermoso vestido de un rosa pastel este lo acompaño con unos hermosos zapatos blancos y su larga y sedosa cabellera rubia iba suelta solo adornada por unas hermosas hebillas en forma de mariposa. La pequeña esta hermosa pero con ella sin dudarlo llevaría a su amigo "Keko".

Los invitados ya habían llegado, todo ya estaba preparado solo faltaba la presencia de la cumpleañera y su invitada de honor.

"**Ya estamos lista princesa, segura que quieres venir"**

"**Si quielo Mione"**

"**Muy bien bajemos, pero si no estas cómoda o tienes miedo me avisas y nos regresamos de acuerdo, tu solo tómame de la mano"**

El jardín estaba repleto de gente, desde las amigas de Herms hasta sus padres en más hasta algunos de las personas de la oficina también estaban. La pequeña al ver tanta gente se asusto un poco he instintivamente tomo a la castaña de la mano, ella le devolvió el apretón y la tranquilizo con un hermosa sonrisa, lo que logro tranquilizarla bastante, avanzaron entre los invitados los cuales eran todos adultos, y la pequeña se lo aguanto muy bien. Los padres de la castaña estaban muy contentos y orgullosos de su hija. La fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente, la pequeña se adapto muy bien pero no se despegaba de al lado de Herms. Su tía Ginny se acerco varias veces a la pequeña y le comentaba lo hermosa que estaba con ese vestido y lo mucho que la quería.

La fiesta iba viento en popa y en eso llega un nuevo invitado, va mejor dicho amigo de la casa, ya que era nada menos que Remus Lupin el espeso de la institutriz de la casa, que era considerada como parte de la familia, pero este no venia solo si no que lo hacia en compañía de el hijo de este matrimonio, un niño de tan solo 6 añitos llamado Theodoro Lupin, o mejor conocido como Teddy, era un niño muy tranquilo y físicamente era igual a su padre cabello castaño y unos ojos color caramelo que derretían a cualquiera, de su madre lo único que había heredado era su temperamento porque si cuando Teddy se enojada se enojaba.

Tonks los vio llegar y salio a su encuentro, aunque casi se lleva por delante una de las mesas del jardín, debemos admitir que Tonks tiene una cierta torpeza y varias veces a terminado en el suelo y en alguno casos rompiendo varias cosas del hogar, desde que se caso con Remus, el cual también trabajaba para la familia en la empresa, ambos vivían en una casita cerca de la casa de los Weasley. Ella no pensaba renunciar a una familia que le había dado tanto. Una vez que llego a su lado saludo a su esposo e hijo los llevo para presentarlos con la cumpleañera.

Tonks presento a su esposo y a su hijo a Hermione, la cual estaba muy contenta de conocerlos.

"**Feliz cumpleaños señorita Hermione, un placer conocerla"** dijo caballerosamente Remus

"**Gracias, pero por favor dejemos el formalismo, dígame Hermione simplemente" **

"**Un placer Hermione, y por favor usted también llámeme Remus"**

"**Y ese niño tan hermosos debe ser el famoso Teddy"**

"**A si es Srita, mi nombre es Teddy"** dijo el pequeño Lupin regalando las mejores de sus sonrisas

"**Ho pero que caballero"** dijo la castaña encantada pero de pronto volvió a sentir un nuevo apretón en su mano **"Ho pero que tonta soy, disculpa princesa no te he presentado"** volvió a decir la castaña agachándose a la altura de la pequeña.

"**¿Quien esa preciosura?"** dijo Remus dulcemente

"**Permítanme presentarles a esta hermosa niña que me acompaña ella es Victoria"**

"**Un placer conocerte pequeña, espero que puedas ser amiga de mi pequeño hijo, seguro podrán jugar mucho"**

La pequeña durante todo este tiempo había tenido la carita mirando el suelo, pero al levantar su carita y ver a Teddy Lupin con sus imponentes ojos azules sintió que sus mejillas se tenían de un leve color rosa. El niño dulcemente se acerco a la pequeña y le tendió la mano y lo mas extraño del caso es que la niña acepto la mano del pequeño Teddy y ambos se fueron a jugar por el parque durante toda la tarde.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos ante la reacción de la pequeña sobre todo Herms, pero sin embargo todos se alegraron ya que parecía que al fin la pequeña se abría de su encierro emocional.

En otro lado de la mansión, lejos de bullicio de la fiesta pero si observando atentamente el desarrollo de la misma por la imponente ventana de su habitación, el no iba a formar parte de esa fiesta en primer lugar porque su relación con Hermione no era la mejor del mundo además de que su sobrina no lo quería, estaba mas que seguro que lo odiaba. Y además no conocía a casi ninguno de los invitados por lo cual se encerró con su mejor compañero su vaso de Whiskey y su anotador gracias a el podía descargar todos sus sentimientos.

Harry lo había llamado varías veces pero Ron ni siquiera le atendió el llamado. El pelirrojo estaba tan ensimismado mirando por la ventana que no vio que cierta persona lo observaba hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos miel de esa persona, se quedaron viendo fijamente por algunos minutos pero Ron reacciono y corto la conexión adentrándose a su sombría habitación.

"**Herms estas bien"** pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga

"**Si Gin, no te preocupes"**

"**Es que paresias en otro mundo"**

"**Si solo me quede pensando no te preocupes, en que estábamos"** y sin mas la castaña dio por terminada la explicación, pero lo único que sabia que esos ojos jamás se irían de su mente

Victoria corría con Teddy por todos lados, desde que ambos se conocieron se hicieron inseparables. Teddy la llevaba de la mano como un caballerito, y Victoria se dejaba llevar, eran tan pequeños todos los adultos los veían y se derretían con ellos y su inocencia

La hora de los regalos llego, y la castaña recibió bastantes pero sin duda el más lindo fue el de Victoria, la niña había armado un hermoso ramo de flores con las que se encontraban en el jardín y además había hecho un hermoso dibujo de ella junto a Hermione y las dos con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. La castaña se emociono tanto que pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y sin dudarlo tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y besándole las mejillas le agradeció su regalo. Sin duda la fiesta fue un éxito y Victoria estuvo genial y la verdad más de lo que esperaba con solo decir que separar a Teddy de Victoria fue bastante difícil. Pero con el compromiso de Tonks con traer a Teddy a jugar con ella, la niña termino aceptando.

Si el día fue un reto la noche también lo seria para la pequeña Victoria, esa noche seria la primera noche en que dormiría sola. La castaña la baño, la cambio con su piyama de ositos y la arropo en la cama y le recordó que si se sentía mal, ella estaba cruzando la puerta que no dudara en acercarse a su puerta y llamarla. Ella siempre estaría para Victoria.

"**Hems"** le dijo tímidamente la pequeña

"**Dime princesa"**

"**Me podias conta un cuento, mi mamá siempe me contaba uno antes de Domi"** dijo la pequeña tímidamente y con su falta de dicción

"**Claro pequeña dime cual quieres que te cuente"** dijo la castaña suavemente esas palabras le estrujaron el corazón. Era una de las primeras veces que la pequeña nombraba a su mamá

"**La cenicienta ese es mi favoito"**

"**Que casualidad también el mío"** dijo la castaña acomodándose junto a ella y rodeándola suavemente con su brazo, logrando que la pequeña se acomodara rodeándola con su pequeña manito la cintura y apoyando su cabecita entre su estomago y el brazo. Sin dudarlo la castaña empezó con su relato con una voz suave y lenta. **"****Hubo una vez una joven muy bella que no tenía padres, la criaba su madrastra, que tenia dos hijas. La hijastra era quien hacia los trabajos más duros de la casa y como sus vestidos estaban siempre manchados de cenizas, la llamaban Cenicienta. Y mientras Cenicienta fregaba y fregaba, su cruel madrastra y sus malvadas hermanastras, iban a la fiesta del príncipe. Cenicienta lloro y lloro, sabiendo que su sueño de ser una princesa, nunca se concretaría; lo que no sabía, era que se equivocaba. Y así fue que con la ayuda de su hada madrina, Cenicienta partió feliz hacia la fiesta. En el palacio las doncellas se peleaban por bailar con el príncipe, hasta que de pronto, el príncipe y todos los invitados quedaron maravillados por la belleza de Cenicienta. Así fue como Cenicienta, a pesar de sufrir tantas humillaciones, de no entender porque sus hermanastras se habían ensañado así con ella y a pesar de sentirse muchas veces sola, Cenicienta siempre podía contar con la ayuda de su hada madrina, porque las hadas madrinas siempre ayudan a la gente de buen corazón, y Cenicienta lo era. Por eso pudo perdonar a sus hermanastras, y en lugar de odiarlas, les enseño el camino a la felicidad. Un camino al que únicamente se llega si nunca pero nunca abandonamos nuestros sueños"** la castaña termino el relato y observo a la pequeña la cual se encontraba profundamente dormida, suavemente saco su brazo acomodando a la pequeña y volviéndola a arropar. Le acaricio dulcemente la mejilla, se veía tan frágil y tanta ternura le producía la pequeña sin dudarlo se acerco y le dio un dulce beso para despedirla y dejarla abrigada en los brazos de Morfeo.

Salio despacio de la habitación y sintió que las tripas le gruñían, la verdad es que durante la fiesta no había comido mucho, el desarrollo de Vic durante la fiesta la había tenido preocupada y se le había serado el estomago pero ahora que podía relajarse el estomago le reclamaba la falta de alimento, asíque sin dudarlo se encamino a la cocina donde la esperaban los resto de su enorme torta de chocolate con dulce de leche y merengue que le hizo su madre por su cumpleaños, además estaba segura que no podría dormir esa noche por si Vic la llamaba

Llego a la cocina y se encamino directamente a la heladera saco la torta y la apoyo en la mesada, ni siquiera había prendido la luz pero debía hacerlo si quería servirse esa porción se giro para prender la luz pero al hacerlo y girarse se encontró con cierta persona que le provoco un gran susto.

"**Me asustaste"** dijo la castaña con las manos en el pecho

"**Perdón no era mi intención"**

"**No te preocupes, ya estoy bien fue el susto"**

"**Tan feo soy"** dijo el pelirrojo

"**No es eso, pensé que no había nadie en la cocina"** dijo la castaña evitando su mirada y sirviéndose un gran trozo de pastel

"**No tienes sueño"**

"**No es eso hoy Vic tratara de dormir sola y no creo que pueda dormir"**

"**Comprendo"** dijo el pelirrojo revolviendo su taza de café

"**¿Quieres un porción de torta?"**

"**La verdad tiene muy buena pinta, y creo que no me vendría mal un poco de azúcar en la sangre"**

"**Perdona pero te puedo hacer una pregunta"** dijo la castaña dándole una gran porción de torta

"**Veo que no te andas con vuelta"**

"**La verdad es que hace tiempo tengo esta pregunta en mi cabeza y creo que no podré mas si no te la dijo"**

"**Adelanta disparaba aprovecha que la azúcar me ablanda un poco"**

"**Vez a eso me refiero no te cansas de ser así siempre tan serio tan cerrado en ti mismo" **dijo la castaña exasperada

"**Quiere sinceridad, mira la verdad siempre fui así y ya estoy acostumbrado, no creo que pueda cambiar te puedo preguntar algo yo"**

"**Me parece justo"** dijo la castaña

"**Que se siente decirle a las personas lo que piensa sin importante nada, como logras entenderlo también a la gente siempre logras decir la palabra justa en el momento justo"**

"**Bueno tampoco es tan así, no siempre logro mi cometido, y no siempre digo las palabras justas y tampoco adivino lo que piensa la gente en mas a ti no puedo leerte"**

"**Créeme Herms no te gustaría lo que verías"**

La castaña tardo reaccionar ante el diminutivo de su nombre por parte del pelirrojo pero cuando la castaña reacciono e iba a responder sintió que alguien la llamaba

"**Disculpa debo ir a"**

"**No te preocupes ella te necesita"**

"**Y no se porque pero creo que tu también necesitas… encontrar tu luz al final del túnel"**

Y sin más la castaña se perdió en la escalera, dejando a Ron en la soledad de la cocina y con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

ooo000000ooooo

y si llegaste hasta aqui ... nada cuesta apretar el botoncito de abajo y dejarme un review jeje!!

besotes

espero sus opiniones!!!

bye

Nattys


	9. Chapter 9

**_Holis !!! aca estoy de nuevo con un capitulaso jaja"!!! ha quedado bastante largo... Estoy muy feliz por haber lllegado a los 30 review infinitamente agradecida con todos los que me dejan su apoyo y me alegran el día con sus lindos review"" millones de gracias!!_**

**_DanielaWeasley,Jadangely Swan Higginbotham, alastor82, Dulce Weasley, Princesa Lu, Avispy,Claricia y a todos los que pasan y leen la historia.... millones de gracias... se los agradesco infinitamente_**

**_Este cap tiene muchas emociones espero les guste y espero con ansias sus opiniones!!!_**

**_El prox cap por ahi tarde un poco mas ya que aqui ya se termino el reseso por la gripe A, y todos volvemos a la Universidad y me he anotado en varias materias jaja quiero resibirme de una vez jajaa"""" bueno ahora si no jodo mas los dejo con el cap""".... por cierto la canción del final es de soraya y se llama de repente por si la quieren escuchar beso_**

* * *

Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar adónde va lo que no decimos, todo lo que no nos permitimos sentir, las miradas que no entregamos, los besos que no damos….los miedos que no soltamos, las angustias, los gritos… ¿Adónde quedan? ¿Adónde van?

¿A dónde va lo que querés hacer y no haces? ¿A dónde va lo que querés decir y no decís? ¿A dónde va lo que no te permitís sentir?  
Nos gustaría que lo que no decimos caiga en el olvido, pero lo que no decimos se nos acumula en el cuerpo, nos llena el alma de gritos mudos. Lo que no decimos se transforma en insomnio, en dolor de garganta.  
Lo que no decimos se transforma en nostalgia, en destiempo. Lo que no decimos se transforma en error. Lo que no decimos se transforma en debe, en deuda, en asignatura pendiente.  
Las palabras que no decimos se transforman en insatisfacción, en tristeza, en frustración. Lo que no decimos no muere, nos mata.  
Lo que no decimos se transforma en trauma, en veneno que mata el alma. Lo que no decís te encierra en el pasado. Lo que no decimos se transforma en herida abierta.

Los días fueron pasando y poco a poco la pequeña Victoria iba tomando mas confianza, ya no se pasaba el día encerrada en su habitación, ahora convivía con su familia, hasta hablaba con ellos en especial con su tía Ginny, también estaba más que feliz cuando Teddy venia a jugar con ella, desde que lo conoció se volvieron inseparables, solo había una persona con la cual la pequeña no se llevaba, y ese no era otro que su tío Ron y para colmo era el tutor de la niña, la niña le tenia cierto temor, y Herms se sentía mal desde esa charla en la cocina le había tomado un poco de cariño y quería que su relación con su sobrina se forjara, pero el se la pasaba encerrado en su trabajo, y así no era muy fácil que digamos.

Debido a esto la castaña retomo su trabajo pero solo por las mañanas las tardes eran todavía para la pequeña, sin dudarlo se levanto, se dio un relajante baño, luego se vistió con un lindo y sencillo vestido y luego se encamino a desayunar.

"**Buenos días"** dijo la castaña a todos los presentes

"**Buenos Días"** respondieron todos devolviendo el saludo

"**Mione hoy vas a tabajar también"** dijo la pequeña Vic

"**Si pequeña pero recuerda que a la tarde jugaremos todo lo que tu quieras además seguro que dentro de un rato viene Teddy"**

"**Si Mione, Teddy viene a jugar con migo, el es muy bueno"**

"**Me alegro pequeña que se hallan hecho grandes amigos"**

"**A mi también, estoy feliz de eta con gente que me quiele mucho, aunque no todos"** digo la pequeña poniéndose triste

"**Pequeña ya te dije que tu tío Ron te quiere mucho, nunca lo olvides si"**

"**Si Mione"** dijo la pequeña no muy convencida

"**Huy me parece que ahí viene Teddy porque no le muestras los dibujos que hicimos ayer"**

"**Si, segulo le gutan mucho"** dijo la pequeña sonriendo

"**Por supuesto ve y nos vemos a la tarde"** digo Herms

La pequeña se bajo de la silla, se despidió de todos se dirigió a donde estaba Teddy esperándola y juntos se perdieron subiendo por la escalera

"**Ese tema la tiene mal ¿no?"** pregunto la Sra Weasley

"**Si ella piensa que su tío no la quiere"** respondió la castaña

"**Hay mi hermanito"** dijo Ginny

"**¿Por cierto donde esta?"** pregunto Herms

"**No lo se, para esta fecha siempre desaparece"**

"**Ah veo"**

"**Si hoy es un nuevo aniversario de la muerte de mis padres"** dijo Ginny amargamente

"**Y también es el cumpleaños de Ron ¿no?"**

"**Si"** dijo Ginny

"**Entiendo, Ginny hoy tengo cosas que hacer te importaría si no voy al trabajo"**

"**Claro amiga, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?"**

"**No amiga no te preocupes y muchas gracias, Adiós"** Sin decir más la castaña se levanto de su asiento tomo su cartera y salio por la puerta principal de la mansión ese iba a hacer sin duda un día de muchas emociones.

Un muchacho de cabellera pelirroja sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas y otro rosas blancas. Ambos los estrechaba contra su pecho mientras delicadas gotas saladas se deslizaban por su pecosa mejilla. Hoy era primero de marzo y como hace varios años ese día ocupaba el lugar del día más triste, el día con que lo perdió todo. Ese día sus movimientos tan monótonos. Se metía en la bañera y dejaba el agua hirviendo correr por su cuerpo, tratando de que el intenso golpe de el agua se lleve su dolor, luego se bestia y sin dudarlo se subía a su auto. Recorría todos los lugares de su infancia especialmente en los cuales había vivido tan feliz junto a ellos, sus tan adorados padres. Ambos dulces y amables, pelirrojos como el. Recordaba especialmente los abrazos de su madre, las palabras de consuelo, la palabra justa que siempre tenia. Su mirada dulce y la dedicación que siempre tenia para con el y sus hermanos, los pequeños de talles que tenia a pesar de su fortuna su madre y también su padre eran personas humildes, recordaba los hermosos buzos que siempre le tejía para las navidades con la inicial de cada uno en el medio. Su padre, ese hombre con poco pelo y mirada tierna, compañero protector, aunque a veces tenia ciertas ocurrencias y volvía loca a su madre, pero lo que mas le gustaba era el amor que se tenían sus padres, con solo mirarse sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Su amor era una total entrega, jamás vio un amor tan grande como el de sus padres.

Y ahora ahí estaba solo con sus recuerdos, frente a sus progenitores, recordando una y otra vez el terrible accidente el cual había terminado con la vida de Arthur y Molly Weasley y no había otro culpable que el.

Hermione iba caminando lentamente, buscando algo en la distancia, iba tan concentrada que se asusto cuando su celular sonó. Luego de una breve conversación, su corazón se alegro al saber que su niña pasaría el día con Ginny y Harry a lo cual también habían sumado a Teddy y los llevarían a ambos a pasear, por lo cual ella tendría todo el día para lo que tenia pensado hacer.

Camino un poco mas, doblo a la izquierda como le había indicado el guardia del lugar, y ahí en la lejanía lo vio, arrodillado pobrecito se lo veía tan frágil, tan débil. Su corazón se le retorcía de dolor ante lo que sus ojos veían. Poco a poco se fue acercando y suavemente deslizo su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo. El había sentido una presencia cerca suyo pero no le había dado importancia pero cual fue su sorpresa al girar y encontrarse con esos ojos miel que solo correspondía a una sola persona.

"**¿Que haces aquí?"** dijo el pelirrojo sin poder apartar su mirada de ella

"**te llevo buscando todo el día, te busque por varios lados pero una corazonada me trajo hasta aquí y por lo que veo no me equivoque"**

"**Pero por que…"**

"**Porque te buscaba… porque me pareció que necesitabas compañía simplemente"**

"**no necesito tu compañía ni la de nadie, y menos tu lastima"** dijo el pelirrojo secamente

"**Ron yo no te tengo lastima, yo solo quiero ayudarte quiero que sepas que estoy con vos, quiero que me abras tu corazón, quiero que el verdadero Ron Weasley se de a conocer"**

"**Ese Ron esta en el mismo lugar que mis padres bien enterrado, yo merezco lo que tengo, yo merezco sufrir no merezco el cariño de nadie"**

"**No digas eso Ron, todos merecemos cariño y se que tu eres una gran persona con un gran corazón por favor déjame ayudarte, déjame sanar tu corazón"** dijo la castaña mirándolo fijamente con sus dulce mirada color miel mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su altura y posando su mano en el frío corazón del pelirrojo. **"Por favor Ron déjame" **volvió a repetir la castaña

El pelirrojo no supo porque, si fueron esos ojos que irradiaban dulzura o las palabras que le dijo la castaña pero lo único que atino a hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Dejando a la castaña sentarse a su lado. A veces hay que cambiar la mirada, cambiar la dirección y nuestro punto de vista.

Nuestra historia nos marca y vemos todo desde esas marcas ¿Será que si nos faltó amor veremos falta de amor aún en el amor? ¿Si tuvimos una historia de abandonos siempre veremos eso, en cualquier caso? ¿Se pueden conciliar dos puntos de vista tan distintos? ¿Las palabras tienen un único significado o depende de cómo se escuchen?

Estamos presos de un único punto de vista, vemos y leemos todo desde lo que nos marcó. Crecer es poder considerar las cosas desde otro punto de vista, nuevo, distinto. Ver siempre lo que queres, ver es una forma de ceguera. Desde nuestro punto de vista nunca podemos ver el todo, solo se ve una parte, por eso todo depende de según como se mire. A veces necesitamos simplemente de alguien que nos abra los ojos

"**Tu madre es era muy hermosa, y veo que tienen los mismos hermosos ojos que tu hermana"**

"**Si ambas tienen ese hermoso color chocolate que hacían derretir a cualquiera"**

"**No lo dudo"** dijo la castaña dedicándole una dulce mirada, **"en la foto se ve que ambos se querían mucho, ambos se miran con tanto amor" **

"**Si se amaban con locura, ellos eran muy jóvenes cuando se casaron, y sus familia especialmente la de mi madre se oponía, ya que mi padre no tenia mucho dinero y mi madre era de una familia bastante acaudalada, pero a ellos no les importo y lucharon por su amor, te cuento un secreto" **dijo el pelirrojo mirándola profundamente

"**Adelante" dijo la castaña sosteniéndole la mirada**

"**Mi sueño siempre fue encontrar una mujer con la cual pudiera tener un amor tan fuerte como el de ellos, pero se que nunca voy a poder tener un amor así"** dijo el pelirrojo bajando la mirada

"**¿Por qué dices eso Ron?"**

"**Tu lo dijiste Hermione, soy frío, egocéntrico, y que merecía estar solo"**

"**Ron eso lo dije porque estaba muy enojada con tigo, yo no creo que seas así"**

"**Si Hermione yo soy así, soy un monstruo"**

"**no Ron tu no eres un monstruo"**

"**Si Hermione lo soy, por mi culpa mis padres están aquí enterrados, solo por mi culpa"**

"**Ron ese accidente no fue tu culpa"**

"**Si Hermione, si yo no hubiese sido tan caprichoso, ellos estarían vivos"**

"**Dime que paso Ron, desahógate con migo" **le dijo la castaña acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla

"**Mis padre se habían ido a un viaje de negocios y habían prometido volver para mi cumpleaños, ellos me llamaron y me dijeron que no sabían si iban a llegar, pero yo caprichosamente les dije que los odiaba que no podía ser que me dejaran solo el día de mi cumpleaños y sin dejarlos hablar colgué el teléfono, y esa fue la ultima vez que hable con ellos, esa misma noche la policía vino a casa y nos informo del accidente, ellos salieron a ultima hora de la tarde, no querían fallar a la promesa que me habían hecho días atrás, por eso se vinieron y ahí todo termino un hombre que venia en sentido contrario perdió el control de su auto y dio de lleno al auto de mis padres, ellos perdieron el control del auto y murieron en el acto" **contaba Ron y a medida que lo hacía su mirada se cristalizaba y su respiración se hacía mas intensa

"**Ron mírame, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, ellos sabían que tu no lo odiabas solo eras un niño de 7 años, te repito NO FUE TU CULPA, tu no tuviste la culpa que ese hombre perdiera el control de su auto"** Siguió acariciando la mejilla y suavemente deslizo su mano por su cara, delicadamente corrió un poco de cabello rojizo que caía por su pecosa frente**."Ron aquí estoy yo, no es malo mostrar debilidad"** siguió con sus suaves caricias y el pelirrojo no pudo mas, sin mas se puso a llorar, y sin dudarlo se abrazo a Hermione como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Varias horas mas tarde con un Ron mas recuperado, decidieron abandonar el cementerio, acomodaron las flores que el pelirrojo había llevado y se encaminaron a la mansión. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Ron tan temprano y mas acompañado por Hermione, pero ninguno digo nada. Hermione se acerco a Victoria, se arrodillo para saludarla y sin dudarlo le propuso que porque no le regalaba ese hermoso dibujo que había hecho a su tío, la pequeña dudo un poco pero termino aceptando y sin dudarlo fue en búsqueda del mismo.

"**Ron me parece que alguien te quiere dar algo" **

La pequeña tímidamente le extendió el dibujo a su tío, el pelirrojo lo tomo entre sus manos y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ese era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía recibir.

"**Gracias pequeña me encanto, es hermoso, y sin duda el mejor regalos de cumpleaños que me hayan dado"** dijo dulcemente el pelirrojo, lo cual alegro mucho a la niña.

Ese día fue el punto de partida, para la recuperación del pelirrojo. La castaña lo hacía feliz, seguro, que podría aprender a llevar su dolor y volver a vivir. No la veía como la psicóloga la veía con una amiga, con la cual compartían infinitas charlas a escondidas por la noche en la cocina o en la sala. Con el tiempo el pelirrojo parecía otra persona, su carácter se había calmado tanto.

¿Es posible sentirse vivo? Te sentís vivo o no cuando la vida pasa, si no cuando vos pasas por la vida. Cuando perdes el miedo a morir y a vivir. Te sentís vivo cuando cada momento es único, irrepetible. Cuando sabes que nada empezó con vos y nada terminara con vos. Solo sabiendo que habrá un mañana, es que podremos vencer a la muerte y sentirnos vivos. Ron finalmente se volvía a sentir vivo.

Eran ya un poco más de la medianoche, el silencio de la noche que siempre presentaba la imponente mansión Weasley solo se cortaba por la risa de dos personas que parecían aisladas del mundo.

"**Basta Ron por favor, me duele la panza de tanto reírme"**

"**jaja pero mírala de nuevo, mi hermana se la pasaba con ese vestido jaja y mi mamá se lo vivía escondiendo pero ella siempre se salía con la suya"**

"**Tu hermana siempre tan rebelde"**

"**La tendrías que oír gritar y llorar para que mi madre la dejara ponerse ese vestido jaja"**

"**En lo de gritona no lloro mucho"**

"**Es verdad y en lo de mandona tampoco, créeme desde chicos siempre teníamos que hacer lo que ella quería jaja!!" **

"**Ella será lo que quieras pero es una amiga de fierro"**

"**Ya lo se y déjame agradecer que entraras en su vida, gracias a ti mi hermana volvió a vivir"**

"**Tu hermana me ayudo mas a mi que yo a ella, es una gran persona y la amistad para mi es una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida"**

"**A si y ¿que es más importante también?"** dijo el pelirrojo mirándola con esos faroles azules

"**Y la familia, la salud, el trabajo"**

"**¿Y el amor?, dime no hay lugar en tu enorme corazón para el amor Hermione"**

"**Digamos que el amor me llego muy pronto y yo no estaba preparada"**

"**Y eso, yo pensé que te gustaría estar casada, con hijos, formar una familia como a tus amigas"**

"**Y lo quiero Ron, y una vez me ofrecieron casamiento, pero la verdad Víctor y yo éramos muy chicos y no me sentía preparada, el no le gusto mi negación y luego termino nuestra relación de años"**

"**¿y luego ningún otro candidato?"**

"**Me parece que se despertó muy preguntón hoy señor Weasley jaja, dejémosle en que me centre en otros aspectos de mi vida ¿Y a ver dígame usted se enamoro alguna vez?"**

"**Solo fue un mujer y la verdad enamorarse no lo se, pero si fue una relación apasionante por denominarla de alguna manera"**

"**Y bueno cuenta, no es gusto que yo te cuente lo mío y tu no jaja"**

"**MMM a ver ella se llamaba Lavender, era mi compañera en la Universidad, era muy sensual, pero lo de sensual se le acaba cuando hablaba a veces llegaba hacer exasperante"**

"**¿y cuanto tiempo estuvieron saliendo?"**

"**No fue mas de un año, realmente era muy apabullante"**

"**¿y después de ella?"**

"**Como se han invertido los roles he, ahora eres tu la detective jaja"**

"**Jaja, pero dale cuenta"**

"**La verdad es que después de ella, no estuve con nadie mas"**

"**Me quieres hacer creer que el gran Ron Weasley no estuvo con ninguna mujer si claro"**

"**Esta en ti creerme o no jaja y con esto me despido me ha entrado el sueño por mucho que me gusten nuestras charlas nocturnas mañana hay que madrugar"** se levanto del sillón suavemente le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a la castaña y se perdió por las escaleras.

Hermione tardo un rato en reaccionar, esa sonrisa la dejo en estado de shock, ¿Qué me pasa? Se planteo ella misma. Sin duda Ronald Weasley se estaba metiendo de a poquito en su corazón y ella no se estaba dando cuenta. La música sonaba suavemente de fondo y se perdió en su hermosa letra.

_**Mil ojos mirando hacia mi  
de los tuyos no puedo huir  
tu mirada me tiene encantada  
si te dejo entrar estaré equivocada  
otras manos lo han intentado  
solo las tuyas me han encontrado  
ya no puedo esconder  
el querer sentirte al amanecer**_

De repente en mi vida  
hay algo que me tiene confundida  
no lo puedo evitar  
puedo intentar  
conservar el asombro  
hasta el final

Mil palabras ya e oído  
solo las tuyas no han desvanecido  
no puedo escapar de su sonido  
estoy hipnotizada en un sueño continuo  
otros corazones no han tendido miedo  
solo el tuyo es el que quiero  
todo para cuidar tu amor  
quizás sea una tontería no tengo temor

De repente en mi vida  
hay algo que me tiene confundida  
no lo puedo evitar  
puedo intentar  
conservar el asombro  
hasta el final

Mil veces quise estar sola  
vivir sin tu amor aunque sea una hora  
cada ves vuelve el llanto  
y regreso a ti  
es que te quiero tanto  
mil pensamientos giran a mi alrededor  
hacen que sienta paz interior  
al pensar por que esta situación  
en tus besos encuentro la solución

De repente en mi vida  
hay algo que me tiene confundida  
no lo puedo evitar  
puedo intentar  
conservar el asombro  
hasta el final

Finalmente la castaña decidió que irse a dormir era la mejor opción, mientras nos rendimos a los brazos de Morfeo y nos perdemos en nuestros sueños, sin duda encontraremos la respuesta a esta pregunta que la tiene tan confundida. Aunque sin duda el mejor amigo a su respuesta seria el tiempo.

* * *

Espero sus opiniones!!

Gracias por su apoyo ... hasta prontito!!!

besotes

Naty (me voy a cambiar el nick a mardeframbuesa seguramente en estos días jaja re original no??)


	10. Chapter 10

**Holis aca estoy y antes de lo previsto!! gracias clari me ayudaste a inpirarme jaja!!! bueno aca esta el cap! por ahi para la prox me tardo un poco ya que volvi a la facu y la verdad estoy exausta!! pero tratare de traer cap lo mas pronto posible de este y de los otros que tambien tengo que actualizar ya casi tambien los tengo pero voy de a poco entiendame porfa jaja!!**

**Bueno este cap!!! es especialmente un completo Ron y Herms!!! mucha azucar jaja!!!**

**Espero les guste y espero con ansias sus comentarios!!! les agradesco a todos los que me dejan sus review que me alegran y me animan a seguir.... a los que me agregan a alertas, favoritos entre otros y a los que simplemtne pasan y leen **

**besotes y ahora si a disfrutar del cap!!**

**Nattys**

* * *

"_**Está bien dudar, reflexionar, incluso está bien el miedo, pero a veces hay que avanzar. Juntar coraje y atreverse a hacer eso que hay que hacer da pánico, pero una vez que damos el primer paso todo desaparece y eso es atreverse.  
Podemos abandonar ese lugar seguro y animarnos o acobardarnos y quedarnos en una burbuja de cosas desconocidas. **_

_**El coraje, es el que hace las cosas distintas.  
Una vez que perdimos el miedo y lo hicimos casi da risa pensar que teníamos miedo y al final, al final no era tan difícil."**_

Herms había retomado a trabajar en la empresa Weasley por las mañanas y alguna que otra tarde, la pequeña cada vez mejoraba más, y gracias a Teddy había mejorado mas rápido de lo esperado, el único que todavía no lograba avanzar en la relación con la pequeña Victoria era Ron.

"**Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy Penélope"**

"**Gracias Hermione, nos vemos la semana que viene, saludos"**

Penélope era la última paciente del día, y de la semana, por consiguiente empezó a juntar sus cosas para retirarse de su oficina, estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no noto que alguien entro a su oficina hasta que hablo

"**Siempre tan concentrada"**

La castaña automáticamente se llevo una mano al corazón, esa persona le había dado un gran susto

"**Ronald no te enseñaron que antes de entrar se golpea la puerta, casi me matas del susto"**

"**Como estamos hoy, que no es para tanto, vamos anda no seas mala, regálame una linda sonrisa"**

"**A que viniste Ron, no creo que solo te presentes en mi oficina a pasar el tiempo"**

"**Dale Hermione no te enojes"**

"**Dime Ron a que viniste" interrogo Herms con una leve sonrisa al pelirrojo, desde sus charlas el pelirrojo era otra persona. **

"**Como me conoces, a ti no te puedo engañar"**

"**Dime en que te soy útil"**

"**Mira mañana es sábado y como no trabajamos me gustaría llevar a Victoria a algún lado a pasear, pero no se a donde"**

"**y quieres que te de alguna pista"**

"**Exacto, tu si que eres inteligente"**

"**Perdón Hermione, pero porfa ayuda a este pobre tío desesperado"**

"**Esta bien Ron"**

"**Eres genial, pero tu crees que aceptara venir conmigo"**

"**mmmm no lo se"**

"**Listo entonces tu vendrás con nosotros"**

"**No Ron yo no puedo pídele a tu hermana yo tengo compromisos que no puedo romper"**

"**Vamos porfa te necesito"**

"**No Ron, de enserio"**

"**Porfis Porfis ayúdame" **le decía el pelirrojo mirándola con esa fuerte y profunda mirada azul cielo y tomándola de las manos y así quien podría resistirse ¿no?

"Esta bien Ron tu ganas, los acompañare"

"**Gracias, Gracias, y dime que lugar te parece que le gustara"**

"**Una pista de patinaje, le encanta patinar"**

"**De enserio"**

"**Si le fascina, su mamá patinaba profesionalmente y ella había empezado un tiempo antes del accidente"**

"**Muy bien, entonces iremos a patinar, lo que hago por mi sobrina, pero ella se merece eso y mucho mas, gracias Hermione"**

Y sin más se retiro de la oficina de la castaña, dejándola negándose a si misma de cómo podía ceder tan fácilmente simplemente con una mirada de ese pelirrojo.

Cuando no sabes a dónde vas, cualquier camino puede servir. Dan miedo los cruces de camino. Da miedo partir. Da miedo volver. Las preguntas, las respuestas dan miedo. Si no sabes hacia donde vas, lo mejor es dejarte llevar, como flotando en el viento.  
A veces hay que desprenderse del equipaje, y como una pluma, dejarse llevar por el viento. Como decía el poeta González Tuñón, "para que a cada paso, un paisaje, una emoción o una contrariedad nos reconcilien con la vida pequeña, y su muerte pequeña". Para que un día nos queden unos cuantos recuerdos, para poder decir "estuve en tal recodo", para poder decir "estuve en tal pasión", para poder decir "estuve en tal pueblo fantasma, en tal amistad, haciendo tal cosa". Para poder decir "yo estuve ahí". Para poder hacer todo eso, es necesario no temerle a partir, ni a volver. Porque estamos en una encrucijada de caminos que parten y que vuelven, si no sabemos hacia dónde ir, hay que dejarse llevar por el viento.  
El viento lleva, y a la vez trae. El viento nos puede llevar a lugares insospechados. Flotando en el aire, están todas las preguntas y todas las respuestas. Y flotando en el viento, iremos a donde debamos ir.

Y el pelirrojo tomo un decisión dejarse llevar por el viento como un pluma, con el tiempo sabría si lo había llevado a hacer lo correcto y salir de esa coraza que tanto le rompía el alma.

Hermione y Victoria estaban jugando a la hora del te en el jardín de la mansión, hacia una tarde hermosa y decidieron jugar al aire libre, por lo cual ahí estaban las dos sentadas en la pequeña mesita con el respectivo juego de te con una ricas galletitas, y por supuesto los invitados a la fiesta que no podían faltar el osito favorito de la pequeña y la nueva muñeca que le regalo la castaña llamada Verity, estaban muy contentas charlando.

Ninguna de ellas se había dado cuenta que desde hacía un rato una persona las miraba. Esa persona luego de mucho pensarlo tomo el valor necesario y decidió dar otra paso mas. Se acerco despacio hacia donde estaban jugando la castaña y la pequeña y hablo para hacerse notar.

"**¿A que juegan?" **

"**Ron nos asustaste"**

"**Perdón no era mi intención asustarlas"**

"**No te preocupes"**

"**Pero me van a responder a que juegan"**

"**Jugamos a la fiesta del te, porque tan preguntón a caso quieres jugar"**

"**NO paso, creo que esos sombreros no me sentarían bien soy demasiado lindo"**

"**Vanidoso"** le reprocho la castaña **"Bueno Ron dinos a que se debe tu interrupción en nuestro juego"**

"**A perdón es que quería hablar con Victoria"**

"**Esta bien entonces permiso me retiro"**

"**No Herms quédate no hace falta que te vayas"**

"**Esta bien, entonces habla**"

"**Victoria, yo el mañana sábado no trabajo, y se me ocurrió, si tu quieres acompañarme a patinar sobre hielo, que te parece"**

A la pequeña ante la mención de patinar le brillaron los ojitos, pero la idea de ir sola con su tío no la convencía del todo.

"**Victoria que te parece lo que te propuso tu tío, mira que si no quieres ir me voy yo sola con el"** dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo

La pequeña miraba tímidamente hacía abajo y respondió un si débilmente, la verdad su tío todavía la intimidaba

"**Bueno Ron como Victoria no quiere ir, seremos tu y yo"**

La pequeña levanto la cabeza rápidamente y con una hermosa sonrisa y los ojitos brillosos respondió mas fuerte

"**Si quielo ir Tío Ron"**

En eso la castaña la mira abriendo mucho los ojos, y llevándose una mano a la boca. Ron y la pequeña miraron a Herms extrañados por la reacción de la castaña

"**¿Qué te pasa Herm?"**

"**Es que no escuchaste Ron"**

"**Si dijo que venia con nosotros"**

"**No tonto, dijo RON y ella no pronuncia la R, has sido su primer palabra con R"**

"**Gua no lo puedo creer"**

Al pelirrojo se le inflo el pecho de orgullo, era la primera palabra con R de la pequeña y eso lo alegraba mucho, y eso le dio más seguridad en su persona. Sin duda estaba logrando salir de esa coraza que estaba cerrada con millones de candados.

Al día siguiente un pequeña se levanto muy emocionada y no dudo es despertar a la castaña insistentemente para que la ayudara a prepararse. La castaña se levanto al darse cuenta que no la dejaría seguir durmiendo y se empezaron a preparar una vez listas ambas vagaron a desayunar y ahí se encontraron con el pelirrojo ya listo también para partir a la pista luego de desayunar. Charlaron amenamente durante el desayuno y luego se pusieron en marcha a la pista llevándose consigo unas gruesas chamarras guantes y bufandas ya que dentro de la pista el clima era mucho mas frío.

La pista estaba como a media hora de la casa, pero el viaje se les hizo corto entre tanta charla y risas, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban estacionando en la entrada del recinto de patinaje.

El complejo era bastante modesto, pero tenia la mejor pista de patinaje. Parecía una cabaña, apenas entraron se encontraron el lugar para alquilar los patines, y luego de eso se dirigieron a la pista alrededor de la misma había pequeños lugares de descanso en ellos contaban con pequeñas chimeneas y ahí se podía tomar chocolate caliente.

Con la ayuda de Herms, Victoria se puso los patines, y también tubo que ayudar al pelirrojo ya que se le había complicado un poco. Luego ella se puso los patines y tomando la mano de Victoria se fueron a la pista pero al ver que Ron no las seguía se dio media vuelta y se acerco a el.

"**¿Que pasa Ron?"**

El la miro con un puchero, que te dan ganas de comértelo a besos

"**Nosepatinar"** dijo despacio y rápidamente

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Que no se patinar" **

"**OH, con que ese es el problema, mira hagamos esto toma mi mano y yo voy a ser tu maestra ya que por lo que veo Victoria no tiene problemas" **dijo la castaña señalando a la pequeña que patinaba lo mas bien

Por consiguiente al pelirrojo no le quedo otra que levantarse, y con los patines aun estaba mucho más alto que la castaña. Tomo la mano de la castaña y de un momento a otros sus ojos se conectaron y se perdieron en la mirada del otro, parecían embobados. Los ojos de él brillaban y contrastaba con el blanco del lugar y los de ella podían derretir la nieve con esa mirada tan intensa. Ron no supo como ni cuando pero su mano pareció cobrar vida y se deslizo por la mejilla de la castaña, ella al contacto cerro los ojos y se agarro de el para no caer al suelo.

"**Tío Ron, Mione"** grito Victoria sacándolos de ese mundo en el que se habían encerrado.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente pero sin soltarse de la mano decidieron entrar en la pista. Ron se veía muy ridículo.

La pequeña se acerco a ellos alegremente al ver a su tío tratando de agarrarse desesperadamente de la baranda.

"**Vamos Ron nosotras te ayudamos no pasa nada ven toma mi mano"**

"**Esta bien, las cosas que me hacen hacer"** Ron tomo de nuevo la mano de la castaña y empezaron a deslizarse por la pista bajo las indicaciones de la castaña. Todo iba perfecto pero de un momento a otro un grupo de niños paso y acabo en el suelo llevándose a la castaña con el. Quedando la castaña encima de el. Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron. Se levantaron rápidamente pero cuando quisieron soltarse ya que todavía estaban de las manos, provoco que Ron cayera de nuevo al piso. La castaña y Victoria por mas que trataron no pudieron evitar la risa mas bien carcajada, y al pelirrojo no le quedo mas remedio que unirse a la contagiosa risa de las ellas.

La mañana paso volando, entre risas, caídas, sonrojos y miradas robadas. Pronto llego la hora de comer. El pelirrojo las invito a comer a un hermoso restaurante cerca de la pista. La cena fue tranquila y ambas no dejaron de burlarse del pelirrojo. El cual se hacía el enojado pero terminaba riéndose con ellas.

Luego de la cena se volvieron a subir al auto para volver a casa luego de un día con demasiadas emociones, no había hecho ni medio camino cuando la pequeña cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Al llegar a la mansión el pelirrojo acostó a la pequeña en su cama mientras Herms fue a preparar unos cafés.

"**Listo ya la deje en su cama"** dijo Ron ingresando a la cocina

"**La verdad que se divirtió mucho hoy, me gusto mucho verla reír tanto"** dijo la castaña pasándole un café

"**La verdad la pase muy bien, a pesar de las caídas, y en mas creo que me he roto algún hueso"**

"**Que exagerado no fue para tanto"**

"**Que mala" dijo el pelirrojo dándole su mejor mirada de cachorrito**

"**Vamos Ron no me hagas esa cara"**

"**Cual carita Jajaja" **

"**Eres de terror, pero bueno lo positivo es que lograste muchas avances con Victoria"**

"**Si tienes razón me alegra mucho y me siento mucho mejor, gracias Herms"**

"**De nada, no tienes que agradecerme lo hiciste tu solito"** dijo la castaña dulcemente mientras recogía la tasa que Ron había terminado pero el pelirrojo no la dejo irse, sino que se paro y la tomo por la cintura, y le pego mas su cuerpo para que no se fuera. Ambos se miraron a los ojos atraídos como un imán y sus caras demasiada cerca. Con una mano el pelirrojo retiro un mechón rebelde de la castaña y lo coloco tras su oreja. Sus rostros cada vez estaban mas cerca. Cada un sentía la respiración del otro a milímetros de distancia.

"**Se puede saber porque tanto escándalo Ron"** dijo el abuelo de Ron apareciendo en la cocina.

"**Perdón Sr. Weasley no era nuestra intención, con su permiso me voy adormir buenas noches a ambos". **Y la castaña se perdió por la puerta.

"**Creo que yo también me voy a dormir abuelo buenas noches"**

"**Alto ahí Ron"** dijo su abuelo pero lo miro un rato con el entrecejo fruncido y luego relajándolo **"Anda vamos a dormir ya es tarde y la próxima vez no hagan tanto escándalo"**

"**Perdón abuelo no fue con intención"**

"**No te preocupes, y vamos a la cama ya es muy tarde" **y sin mas los dos Weasley se retiraron a dormir

* * *

**_y que tal!!!_**

**_tomatasos se aceptan jaja!!_**

**_bueno besotes y hasta la prox!!!_**

**_Mardeframbuesa!!!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**HOLIS SI YA SE NO TENGO PERDON POR LA TARDANSA PERO NO ES POR GUSTIFICARME PERO TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS PARA SUBIR PRIMERO Y PRIMORDIAL SE ME ROMPIO LA COMPU... CATASTROFE TOTAL!! ES COMO MI HIJITA JAJA!!... Y SEGUNDO ESTUBE A FULL CON LA UNIVERSIDAD.. NO HAY PEOR TORTURA QUE LA EPOCA DE PARCIALES !!! DE LA CUAL RESIEN ME ESTOY RECOMPONIENDO Y QUE EN POCO MAS TENDRE QUE VOLVER A EMPEZAR PERO BUENO YA QUEDA POCO... POR SUERTE""**_

**_BUENO ANTE QUE NADA LE QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS POR SUS REVIEW DANIELA WEASLEY ALASTOR82 GRACIAS POR ESTOR SIEMPRE, ESTE CAP VA PARA USTEDES QUE SIEMRPE ME DEJAN UN MENSAJITO DE ALIENTO ESPERO LES GUSTE"""_**

_**TAMBIEN GRACIAS A MIZZI Y A NENA WEASLEY GRANGER....**_

**_ETERNAMENTE AGRADESIDA Y DESDE YA LES PIDO DISCULPA POR MI DEMORA!!! BUENO AHORA SI NO LOS MOLESTO MAS!! Y ESPEOR CON ANSIAS SUS OPINIONES _**

**_BESOTES""_**

* * *

_**¿Qué hacemos hoy para que sea un gran día? ¿Necesitamos grandes hazañas? ¿Siempre tiene que ocurrir algo espectacular para que sea un gran día? ¿O un gran día se puede hacer de pequeños momentos? ¿Depende sólo de nosotros ese... gran día? No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy...No levantarse con el pie izquierdo, dicen. ¿Alcanza desear un gran día para tenerlo? Un gran día, o un pésimo día. No tiene muchas recetas, tal vez una: está hecho de decisiones. De buenas y de malas decisiones. No sólo propias, también ajenas. Pero no de grandes decisiones, sino de esos pequeños gestos que nos hacen grandes. Un gesto de amor puede hacer que ese día sea no un día más, sino un gran día. Aunque no todo está en nuestras manos. Un gran día para algunos puede ser trágico para otros. Igual, para mí, un gran día no es el que está hecho de grandes hazañas y conquistas. Un gran día está hecho de pequeñas cosas: de una palabra de aliento, de una sonrisa, de una mirada... y también de una ausencia."  
**_

El tiempo siguió pasando, y Victoria volvía hacer esa hermosa y risueña niña de antaño, había vuelto a la escuela y Teddy era su defensor y amigo, realmente ese niño había ayudado mucho en su recuperación. Además su fluidez vocal había mejora mucho y su pronunciación era casi perfecta, en mas cuando hablaba parecía que estuvieras platicando con un adulto esa niña era una cajita de sorpresas. Y así llegó el momento en que Hermione volvió a su departamento, la despedida había sido difícil ya que se había encariñado demasiado con todos en esa casa especialmente con la pequeña. Pero ella tenía su vida, y tenia que volver a tomar las riendas de ella.

Como se acostumbraba los sábados por la noche la reunión de amigas volvió a pleno. Las amigas estaban con sus piyamas en el hermoso sofá beige que adornaba el departamento de Hermione, cada una tenia su respectivo tazón con helado, merengue y dulce de leche ( si a mi también se me cae la baba jaja! Re golosa... Va por lo menos a mi me encanta así jaja!) Y como no podía faltar, ellas estaban viendo la clásica tragicomedia romántica, que no podía faltar.

Luego de un riquísimo helado y una linda película, las amigas se pusieron a charlar, el tema que como siempre no puede faltar en una charla de amigas es "Los hombres"

"**¿Y Herms nos extrañas no es cierto?"**

"**Si amiga, la verdad extraño la compañía"**

"**Y como la familia Weasley no hay otra"**

"**Amiga yo diría que como tu no hay otra jaja!"** dijo la castaña provocando la risa de todas y de la propia Ginny también.

"**Bueno ya lo se soy única e inigualable, pero hablando en serio Herms las puertas de mi casa están siempre abiertas, y la verdad extraño tu compañía amiga."**

"**Gracias amiga, pero si quiero cumplir con lo que me puse en mente, creo que en tu casa no seria bien visto"**

"**¿Y eso?"** pregunto Astoria

"**Pues amigas aunque no me crean, he decidió empezar a salir y me parece que llegar a tu casa tarde los fines de semana quede bien"**

"**Amiga que alegría"** dijo Ginny

"**Si voy a volver al ruedo, estar con Victoria, me despertó mi instinto maternal y la verdad los años no vienen solos y creo que debo sentar cabeza y formar mi familia"**

"**Así que vas a volver a tener citas"** pregunta una muy emocionada Astoria que ya se miraba extrañamente con las gemelas y Ginny

"**Así es, voy a volver a creer en el romance"**

"**Estas 100% segura Herms" **dijo Parvati

"**Si como nunca, ustedes ya casi todas están con alguien a quien amar, una casadas otras juntadas pero tienen a alguien y yo me siento sola y para colmó no hay muchos prospectos en mira"**

"**Deja de decir tonterías Herms que de los prospectos nos ocupamos nosotras, tu confía nosotras encontraremos a tu príncipe azul"**

"**Eso es lo que me asusta"** dijo la castaña en un susurro

Desde ese día, las chicas le fueron consiguiendo citas con conocidos suyos. Pero por desgracias, en todas las citas ocurría algo, que hacía que no funcionase. Se le habían presentado una amalgama de hombres. A cada uno había observado atentamente y había apodado a cada uno según su perspectiva, entendiendo su naturaleza. Empezando con el "winner", ese se las creía todas, arrogante y narcisista, necesita que la mujer lo idolatre. Luego estaba el conejo, el calentón, impulsivo, irracional, se manda de una a la pileta. El cazador el cual era frío, mental iba despacio y cuando estaba lista se comía a la presa, y lo peor de todo eran las charlas, uno sin duda era Amigo de Astoria, un modelo masculino, ese chico era Narciso en persona y creo que ese apelativo le quedaba corto, no paro de verse el rostro en cada espejo o metal que lo reflejara y si abría la boca era peor, solo hablaba de el y su cuerpo de cómo lo tenia que cuidar para mantenerse sexy, hay por dios alguien que lo calle gritaba la mente de la castaña.

Otra noche salio con un amigo de Parvati, ella era Doctora y sin duda su amigo también pero me parece que nadie le dijo a este hombre que hablarle a una mujer de enfermedades infecciosas y detallar todas las operaciones que realizo y casos extraños que atendió no es algo agradable y mas si uno esta cenando pero sin duda el que se llevaba el premio era el amigo de Ginny por dios de donde lo saco, lo primero que hizo cuando la vio fue preguntarle en tu casa o en la mía. Sin duda esto no era una tarea fácil y la verdad la castaña quería tirar la toalla.

Hermione estaba en su oficina perdida en sus pensamiento, realmente era tan difícil conocer a un hombre normal en esta ciudad, o capaz que era ella la anormal, ya a estas alturas ni ella sabia donde estaba, lo único que sabia es que su limite había llegado, pero de un momento a otro sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina.

"**Adelante"** digo la castaña

"**¿Se puede?"** interrogo el pelirrojo asomando la cabeza por las rendijas de la puerta

"**Si Ron pasa ahora estoy libre"**

"**Buenos días Hermione, y dime como estuvo"**

"**¿Cómo estuvo que?"** interrogo la castaña

"**Tu cita de anoche, que tan mal estuvo que no te acuerdas"** dijo en broma el pelirrojo

"**Si Ron efectivamente digamos que ya me he dado cuenta que ya no hay hombre heterosexuales normales disponibles, ya que esos ya están comprometidos y los que están solteros es por un muy buena razón créeme"**

"**¿He y yo que?"**

"**Ron tu eres un caso aparte tu estas solo porque querías, y digamos que no era muy amable con aquellas que se te acercaban"**

"**Bueno pero tu me arreglaste"** digo coquetamente el pelirrojo

"**Si pero no para mi, lo hice por ti"**

"**Bueno Hermione tranquila, relájate ya encontraras a alguien a ver dime cuando es la siguiente cita"**

"**Nunca"** digo la castaña

"**Vamos Hermione, no me digas que tiras la toalla"**

"**Si Ron me rindo, se ve que el amor no esta hecho para mi, y mejor dejemos hablar de mi y dime como esta Victoria"**

"**De eso quería hablarte precisamente, mañana es el día de las madres en el colegio y Victoria se ha negado rotundamente a ir"**

"**Entiendo, debe ser difícil para la pequeña ver a sus amigas con sus madres"**

"**Así es"** digo el pelirrojo decaído

"**Y porque no le dices a Ginny o tu abuela, ellas estarán encantadas de ir"**

"**Si ya hemos intentado pero no quiere, si tu pudieras ir hoy a casa y hablar con ella estoy seguro que la convencerías de ir a la escuela"**

"**No lo se Ron, pero quédate tranquilo que iré a verla y daré lo mejor de mi"**

"**Gracias Hermione sabría que podía contar contigo"**

Al llegar la tarde, y como le había prometido a Ron, Hermione se dirigió a la mansión Weasley a hablar con la pequeña

"**Hermione"** digo la pequeña alegremente al mismo tiempo que corría a abrazarla

"**Hola pequeña"** digo la castaña devolviéndole el abrazo

"**Ya hacia mucho que no venias a verme"** digo la pequeña haciendo un puchero

"**Perdona mi niña pero tanto trabajo me a tenido atrapada en la oficina"**

"**Ya te parece a cierto pelirrojo que tengo como nieto"** dijo una tercera vos correspondiente a la Sra. Weasley

"**Jaja y bueno alguna mañana se me tiene que pegar"**

"**tienes razón pero pasemos a la sala, no vamos a quedarnos conversando a mitad del pasillo no jaja"**

"**O claro tiene razón"**

Las tres se dirigieron a la enorme sala de estar de la mansión, les sirvieron el té y empezaron a habla animadamente.

"**Pequeña"** dijo dulcemente la castaña **"me ha contado tu tío Ron que mañana no quieres ir al colegio"**

"**Si no quiero ir"**

"**¿Por qué no quieres ir pequeña?"**

"**Porque mañana todos van a llevar a su mamá y yo quiero ir con la mía"**

"**Ya lo se hermosa primero recuerda que ella siempre esta contigo aquí en tu corazón y además aquí hay muchas personas que te quieren y estarían encantada de ir contigo como tu abuela o tu tía"**

"**Pero ellas no son mi mamá"**

"**Pero tu si"** digo la niña con ojos soñadores

"**YO" **

"**Si tu Herms"**

"**Yo no…"** Pero la pequeña no la deja terminar

"**Si Herms tu me cuidaste, jugaste con migo, me mimaste, me leíste cuentos, me dabas mi beso de buenas noches, eso no es lo que hacen las mamás"**

Hermione no sabía que decir, estaba tan emocionada que los ojos ya los tenia humedecidos de la amalgama de sentimientos, esa niña era un sol, su rinconcito de luz, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de la Sra. Weasley la cual solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

"**¿Y vas a venir con migo?"** pregunto dulcemente la pequeña

"**Claro que si, seria un honor se tu mamá"**

La castaña se despidió emocionadísima de la familia Weasley, pero cuando se retiro la Sra. Weasley se acerco a Victoria y le pidió que no le digiera a su tío que Hermione la acompañaría, la pequeña la mira interrogante unos minutos y luego con un asentimiento de cabeza y sin darle importancia se dio vuelta y se fue a seguir jugando con sus juguetes

Ginny se encontraba en el departamento de Harry su novio, va mas específicamente se encontraba atrapada entre los brazos de su novio y su enorme sofá de cuero negro, la pelirroja había ido porque se sentía un poco triste por su sobrina, ella sabía lo que era no tener a sus padres y quien mejor para entenderla que Harry ambos habían perdido a sus padres de niños y sus infancias especialmente la de el no habían sido precisamente color de Rosa. Harry la recibió dulcemente y la mimo para que aliviara las penas y demostrarle que de ahora en adelante nunca mas estaría sola. De un momento a otro entre carisiasias y palabras de amor sus bocas se encontraron. Si alguien tiempo atrás le decia que ellos iban a estar junto no lo creerian pero la vida da muchas vueltas y ahora era un realidad.

Los pensamientos se perdían entre beso y beso. Sus labios se encontraron una vez mas, Harry podía sentir como su perfume entraba violentamente a su cuerpo, como la mejor droga lo llevaba a otro mundo, lleno de un extraño éxtasis. Las curvas de sus labios se adecuaban perfectamente a las suyas. Cada vez que podía saborear esos labios se convencía del hecho de que ella estaba hecha para el. Era extraña la sensación, los besos con ella eran incomparables. Nunca había tenido esta sensación, este miedo que tenia al separarse de sus labios, era como si mi vida dependiera del sabor de esos labios carmesí. Desde que se dieron su primer beso una mezcla de electricidad y lava fundida recorría todo su ser, erizándome el vello de la nuca. A medida que pasaban los minutos el beso se hacia mas y mas profundo, como si en ese beso estuviera nuestro suministro de vida. Sinceramente era una paraíso el besarla, y si fuera por mi no acabaría nunca esta hermosa sensación. Pero nuestros pulmones necesitaban aire por lo cual suavemente y con dulces besos entrecortados nos fuimos separando, nuestro frentes quedaron pegadas el uno al otro y nuestros ojos instintivamente se encontraron, el verde esmeralda y los marrones chocolate se fundían en si mismo. Ambos lo sabíamos habíamos encontrado a nuestra alma gemela y con dos simple palabras que salieron de nuestras labios sellamos esta unión

"**TE AMO" **

La mañana había amanecido con un día espectacular, el sol brillaba como nunca y el cielo era completamente azul ni una nueve lo cubría, el clima era primaveral solo se sentía una suave brisa. La castaña se levanto muy ansiosa, no sabia que diría la pequeña, pero sin dudarlo cumpliría su promesa, por lo cual se día una refrescante ducha, se vistió y se dirigió sin dudarlo al colegio de la pequeña

Al llegar se encontró con Tonks ambas se saludaron cortésmente, lo primero que se hizo fue que cada alumno presentara a su mamá, esto era lo que mas nerviosa tenia a la castaña, como la presentaría la pequeña

"**Hola mi nombre es Victoria Weasley y ella es Hermione, no es mi mamá de verdad, porque mi mamá de verdad es un estrella es el cielo que ilumina mi camino. Cuando vine a vivir aquí, yo estaba muy triste, pero ella me cuido, me mimo, jugo conmigo a las muñecas y me ayudo a no tener miedo. Y aunque no es mi mamá de verdad, me quiere mucho como lo hacen las mamas y yo la quiero mucho también" **

La castaña no podía estar mas emocionada sin dudarlo le dio un gran abrazo a la pequeña y la lleno de besos. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron genial, en el patio del colegio se hicieron un montón de competiciones y pasaron una hermosa tarde de risas, abrazos, besos y palabras dulce.

Luego de tan hermosa tarde Hermione llevo a la pequeña a Teddy y Tonks a la mansión Weasley. Ambos niños se quedaron dormido a mitad de comino la verdad esa tarde había estado llena de emociones.

Ron Weasley había salido temprano de su oficina la verdad estaba bastante mal por su sobrina, no le gustaba verla triste. Se monto en su auto rumbo a su casa pero antes paro a comprarle a su sobrina una hermosa bola de nieve con una linda bailarina de cristal dentro de ella y al costado tenia una manilla que al girarla largaba una hermosa melodía y podías ver a la bailarina danzando. El sabia que a Victoria le fascinaba la danza y la nieve y esperaba con eso animarla aunque sea un poquito. Al llegar a su casa entro por la puerta de servició y al hacerlo se encontró con Tonks.

"**Sr. Weasley que sorpresa tan temprano por aquí"**

"**Hola Tonks, si lo que pasa que me queda mal por mi sobrina se que seguramente la paso muy mal en el colegio hoy"**

"**Pasarla mal, yo no diría eso exactamente, creo que desde que llego no la vi reírse y divertirse tanto y todo gracias a Hermione, la verdad que esa muchacha hizo el milagro"**

"**Perdona dijiste Hermione"**

"**Si ella acompaño a Victoria al colegio ¿No lo sabía?"**

"**Hazme un favor guárdame esto, tengo que hacer algo"**

Y antes de que Tonks pudiera decir algo el pelirrojo dio media vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Hermione no daba crédito a todo lo que le había pasado hoy, tantas emociones vividas, no se podía sacar la sonrisa de la cara, esa pequeña era su sol.

Para distenderse un poco luego de tan largo y divertido día decidió darse un baño de inversión. Se lleno la bañera y esparció algunas salen con gusto a vainilla, luego de una hora decidió que era hora de salir, se seco suavemente, se paso crema por su cuerpo y luego se puso una ropa cómoda para andar por la casa, que consistía en una braguitas y una remera que dejaba un hombro al descubierto y que utilizaba para dormir.

Se relajo en su sillón con un buen libro y se perdió en el, ya iba por la mitad cuando el timbre de su casa sonó. Se extraño por quien podría ser a esas horas. Pero al abrir la puerta no lo podía creer

"**¿Víctor que haces tu aquí?"**

"**Vine por negocios a la ciudad y como andaba cerca decidí venir a visitarte"**

"**Guuua me sorprende, hace mucho que no te veía, no se que decir"**

"**Que parece si empezamos con que me invites a pasar mientras tu te cambias esas fachas"**

"**Hay que tonta, pasa siéntate mientras me cambio"**

Luego de un rato, ambos se encontraban conversando amenamente. La verdad esa visita no se la esperaba

"**Y preciosa ya te recibiste de psicóloga"**

"**Si Víctor, te lo conté en la ultima carta"**

"**Perdona jaja! Tienes razón, pero anda cuentame que es de tu vida"**

"**Y estoy trabajando como consultora psicológica de una empresa"**

"**Y ganas bien"**

"**MMMMMMM digamos que mi jefe es un poco tacaño jajaja!! No mentira si gano bien y estoy a gusto"**

"**Me alegro por ti preciosa, tu mereces lo mejor"**

"**Gracias Víctor, y espero que te quedes a comer"**

"**MMMMM esta bien pero con la condición de que yo cocine"**

"**Y ante tal propuesta imposible negarse y dígame o gran señor con que me va a sorprender jaja!"**

"**Para usted preciosa lo que me pida"**

"**JAJA! Entonces pastas con tu famosa salsa, la verdad extraño mucho tus comidas"**

"**Gracias preciosa y a sus ordenes"** En eso sonó el timbre de la castaña de nuevo.

"**Tu ve a atender mientras yo preparo la cena"**

"**De acuerdo"** digo la castaña mientras pensaba quien podría ser a esas horas, hoy si que era un día muy extraño, y al abrir la puerta si que quedo sorprendida

"**Ron que haces aquí"**

"**Venia ha hablar contigo"**

"**¿HABLAR?"**

"**Hermione ¿donde están las cebollas?"** pregunto Víctor acercándose a ellos

"**¿Quién es?"** pregunto el pelirrojo con mala cara

"**HO déjame que te presente Víctor el es Ron Weasley mi jefe"**

"**Un gusto"** dijeron ambos apretándose las manos

"**Siento haber interrumpido, hasta luego"**

"**Ron no venias a decirme algo"**

"**Si pero no te preocupes, no era nada importante"** y sin dejarla contestar se fue con la cabeza decaída y un semblante triste.

"**¿Ese era tu jefe?"**

"**Si"**

"**Y a que vino hasta a tu casa"**

"**No lo se"** susurro la castaña

* * *

**_y que les parecio...._**

**_me parecio lindo meter alguna escena de ginny y harry .... no me convencia al 100 % pero me gusto... _**

**_jaja""_**

**_bueno espero sus opiniones ............ _**

**_ya sabes donde apretar jaja!!_**

**_besotes_**

**_y espero que hasta prontito!! prometo actualizar en cuanto este en mis posibilidades_**

**_Mardeframbuesa!!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Holis aca estoy con un nuevo cap!!! volviendo antes de los esperado""" jaja!!! les quiero agradecer a todos por los hermosos reviews_**

**_Gracias especialmente a : juli_avril (bienvenida),grangerweasley-Mizii-`-Yomi- Danielaweasley.. por los reviews del cap anterior!!!_**

**_y gracias a todos los que pasan y son lectores anonimos tambien!!!_**

**_Para el proximo cap capaz tarde un poco más en actualizar ya que empieza la segunda tanda de parciales.... que espero terminar antes de mi cumple ....._**

**_Bueno ahora si no los molesto mas y los dejo disfrutar del capitulo!!_**

**_Espero como siempre sus opiniones!!! que me ayudan a mejorar... besotes hasta prontito!!_**

* * *

**T**_**odo el tiempo estamos entre el sí y el no. Elegir entre sí y no tal vez sea la decisión más difícil de tomar. Hay veces en que la diferencia entre decir sí o decir no puede ser determinante, puede cambiar tu vida para siempre.  
El no ya lo tengo, dice alguien para darse coraje, porque el no es lo que nos rige. Decimos que no a todo, todo el tiempo. Pero a veces, decimos algunos sí. A veces decimos sí sin medir las consecuencias, y ese sí cambia todo. El sí nos compromete, y nos desnuda. El sí expone nuestros deseos. El sí señala que algo nos falta.  
Una vez más estamos ante esa decisión. Que todo siga siendo no, o animarse al sí y zambullirnos en la vida. Esa vida que vivimos deteniendo todo el tiempo con el no.**_

Ya había pasado una semana y Ron no había vuelto a verla, ya no iba a su oficina cosa que hacia habitualmente o invitarla a pasear. En mas de una ocasión ella había ido a su oficina con la intención de hablar con el pero su secretaria le decía que estaba ocupado y no podía recibirla. Y para empeorar la situación la castaña no podía dejar de pensar en el. ¿A que había ido el pelirrojo a su casa?, y luego se marchaba y después para colmo la ignoraba.

Por otro lado el pelirrojo daba vueltas en su oficina, que tonto era, se recriminaba el mismo, como ella se podría fijar en el, eso era imposible. Harry lo miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica y los ojitos brillantes.

"**Ron te puedes calmar un poco y decirme que es lo que te pasa"**

"**Nada Harry ya te lo dije"** digo Ron volviéndose a sentar y masajeándose las sienes, creía que en cualquier momento la cabeza le iba a explotar.

"**Vamos Ron a mi no me engañas, dime la verdad"**

"**No se de que verdad me hablas" **dijo el pelirrojo sin mirar a su amigo, el sabía que si lo miraba seria su perdición

"**Vamos Ron tu y yo sabemos que el motivo de tu mal humor es cierta castaña que tiene unas piernas de infarto y que precisamente se encuentra enfrente de esta oficina o me equivoco"**

Ron ni siquiera contesto al planteo de Harry.

"**Hay amigo, créeme cuando te digo ve y habla con ella dile lo que sientes y deja de torturarte"**

"**¡Harry!" **advirtió su amigo

"**Vamos Ron estas enamorado hasta la manija, ella es una excelente persona y créeme ella siente lo mismo por ti"**

"**No lo se Harry pero ahora necesito despejar mi mente"**

Sin mas el pelirrojo tomo su abrigo y salio de su oficina dejando a el moreno negando con la cabeza ante lo cabezota que era su amigo.

Hermione ya se estaba preparando para retirarse de su oficina cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Era Ginny la cual le pedía que fuera al hospital central que la necesitaba, Ron había tenido un accidente. El pánico se apodero de ella, el mío la hizo tardar en reaccionar pero sin dudarlo tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al hospital.

"**¿Que paso...cómo esta Ginny?"**

"**Todavía no sabemos nada Herms, nadie nos dice nada"** dijo la pelirroja con miles de lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos chocolate.

"**Tranquila Gin, no le va a pasar nada ya veras"** digo Herms abrazando fuertemente a su amiga y acariciandole el pelo **"¿Dónde están Harry, tus abuelos y Victoria?"**

"**Mis abuelos en la cafetería, mi abuela estaba muy nerviosa y mi abuelo la llevo a tomar un té, Victoria en la mansión Tonk esta con ella cuidándola y Harry ya venia recibió un llamado de un amigo de ellos dos que gusto estaba viniendo de visita con su esposa y se encuentran con esta noticia ¿Por qué Hermione tenia que pasar esto? ¿Parece que esta familia esta embrujada o algo por el estilo es una desdicha tras otra? ¿No quiero perder a mi otro hermano también Herms?"** dijo Ginny con más lágrimas en los ojos y aferrándose fuertemente a su amiga la cual la abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

"**Ginny mírame y escúchame bien, tu hermano va a estar bien no se va a morir, el es muy fuerte y con lo hurón que es no se va a dejar vencer"** mientras con su mano le limpiaba las lagrimas **"además hay mucha gente que te quiere, como Harry, tus abuelos, Victoria, yo, Ginny te repito nunca vas a estar sola créeme"** la pelirroja se relajo ante las palabras de su amiga, ella siempre tenia la palabra justa en el momento adecuado

"**Listo ya hable con Neville y le explique lo que paso y los tranquilice un poco, recién llegaban de su viaje y se estaban acomodando, además con la barrigota de Luna necesitaban descansar pero vendrán en cuanto puedan"** dijo Harry que venia de afuera de hablar con sus amigos

"**Harry"** dijo la pelirroja soltando a la castaña y aferrándose al moreno

"**¿Estas bien pequeña?"** le dijo dulcemente el moreno pero el también tenia un nudo en el estomago al no saber como se encontraba su amigo.

**"Si estoy mejor amor"**

En eso la castaña observo que el medico salía de la habitación de Ron y se los hizo saber a sus amigos, los tres se acercaron a el para saber como se encontraba el pelirrojo

"**Familia del Sr. Weasley"**

"**Aquí doctor, y díganos por favor como se encuentra mi hermano"** dijo Ginny y en ese mismo instante también se acercaban los abuelos de los pelirrojos

"**El Sr. Weasley ya esta fuera de peligro quédense tranquilos, el paciente se presento con varias golpes debido al impacto además se ha fracturado un pierna la cual ya hemos enyesado, por ahora lo que haremos es tenerlo en observación unas 72 hr. Para ver como evoluciona y después veremos los pasos a seguir de acuerdo"**

"**Gracias mil gracias doctor"** dijeron todos los presentes

"**Disculpe un consulta mas, podríamos pasar a verlo"** dijo la pelirroja

"**Si pero de a uno y no mas de 10 minutos el paciente necesita descansar"**

"**Muchísimas gracias de nuevo doctor"** y sin mas el doctor se retiro

Poco a poco todos fueron pasando primero paso la abuela para así calmar sus nervios, bueno susto le había dado su nieto, y así todos fueron pasando hasta que finalmente le toco a la castaña

**"Si que has asustados a todos"**

**"Hermione"**

**"Si la misma"** dijo la castaña con una linda sonrisa, **"y dime como te encuentras"**

**"Como si me hubiese pasado una aplanadora por encima"**

"**Me tenias preocupada Ron"** dijo la castaña sentándose en la cama del pelirrojo

"**No tendrías que a ver venido"** dijo Ron apartando la mirada

"**Porque no, Ron eres muy importante para mi, eres un persona muy especial en mi vida"**

"**Y no le importa a tu novio que estés aquí"**

"**¿a que novio?"** dijo la castaña con el seño fruncido

"**Dale Hermione deja de mentir"**

"**De enserio Ron yo no tengo novio de donde has sacado esa idea"**

"**Vamos Hermione no hace falta ser muy inteligente con lo que vi en tu casa el otro día me vasto para darme cuenta que habías regresado con Víctor"**

"**¿Qué, de donde sacas tal locura?, Víctor es mi amigo y el solo vino a visitarme"**

"**De enserio"** interrogó el pelirrojo con un nuevo brillo en la mirada

"**Si Ron, ¿Que es por eso que estuviste evitándome toda la semana?"**

De un momento a otro un silencio profundo se formo entre ellos dos

Pero la castaña se acerco mas a el y con una mano levanto el mentón del pelirrojo y empezó a acariciar suavemente su mejilla.

**"¿Por qué no me miras?"**

**"Porque no quiero seguir con esto"**

**"¿Con que Ron?, creí que éramos amigos"** sus respiraciones cada vez se hacían mas profundas

**"Ese es el problema Hermione yo no te veo simplemente como una amiga, cada vez que salías a tus sitas el estomago se me retorcía de los celos, el corazón me late a millones de pulsaciones cuando me sonríes o simplemente me hablas, Hermione yo te quiero"**

Hermione no sabia que decir, esa confesión la tomo por sorpresa, el pelirrojo por su parte poco a poco se acercaba mas a los apetecibles labios de la castaña, y sin dudarlo acorto la distancia y los tomo como suyos, al principio Herms no respondía debido a la impresión pero a medida que es beso se volvía mas fuerte, ella no tardo en responder. Fundiéndose así en un dulce y apasionado beso. El cual tristemente se vio interrumpido por una visita.

"**Perdón llegamos en mal momento"** dijo una cabellera negra

"**No por favor pasen, por cierto soy Hermione encantada"** dijo la castaña separándose de Ron rápidamente y tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

"**Igualmente yo soy Neville y ella es mi esposa Luna"**

"**Un gusto conocerlos, disculpen pero yo me retiro tengo cosas que hacer, hasta luego"** digo sin mirar a nadie en especial y yéndose rápidamente de la habitación

"**Así que esa es la famosa Hermione de la que tanto me hablo Harry"**

"**Y ese que tiene que andar hablando de mi"**

"**jaja! El me dijo que habías conocido una hermosa morena de piernas largas que te hizo volver al mundo de la razón señor gruñón" **

"**Ese Harry es un metido"** dijo el pelirrojo con mirada triste y suspirando

"**Dale Ron se nota a leguas que te gusta"** dijo Luna ella siempre diciendo verdades

"**Si Ron hasta yo que soy hiper despistado me he dado cuenta porque no vas por ella"**

**"No creo que sea lo mejor"**

Hermione no sabia que hacer, como reaccionar, miles de preguntas se aglomeraban en su cabeza, pero la mas importante que sentía ella por ese pelirrojo, si decía la verdad el pelirrojo no le era indiferente pero no ella no podía estar enamora ¿o si?. Necesitaba aclarar su mente, necesitaba alguien que la entienda y quien mejor que su madre, además unos días en casa de sus padres la ayudarían a meditar. Por lo cual sin dudarlo se dirigió a casa de ellos.

"**Hija que sorpresa, que te trae por aquí"**

"**Permiso mamá se puede"**

"**Si hija sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en esta casa, solo me resulta raro, ya que nos tienes muy olvidados a nosotros tus padres"**

"**Perdón mamá lose pero no me regañes solo necesito que me abraces en estos momentos"**

"**¿Qué te pasa pequeña?"** dijo dulcemente Jane la madre de la castaña mientras ambas se acomodaban en la sala.

La castaña se apoyo la cabeza en el regazo de su madre y ella le empezaba a acariciar suavemente el pelo, ese era su ritual siempre que Hermione le quería contar algo muy personal, su relación madre-hija era muy fuerte y en un futuro se afianzaría mucho más. A Herms le eran tan reconfortables las caricias de su madre, era como si se perdiera en otro mundo.

"**¿Estas bien pequeña, te a pasado algo?" **volvió a interrogar Jane

"**Ron a tenido un accidente"**

"**OH por dios, pero esta bien"**

"**Si mamá, solo unos golpes y una pierna rota"**

"**¿Y entonces porque estas así?"**

"**Mamá Ron me ha dicho que me quiere, que no se conforma con ser mi amigo y me ha besado"**

"**¿y tu que siente por el?"**

"**No lo se mamá, nuestra relación siempre fue complicada, y ahora somos buenos amigos y no quiero que eso se pierda, además no se que siento por el, estoy ella un lió"**

"**Pequeña solo te puedo dar un consejo tu puedes tomarlo o dejarlo, yo no puedo decidir por ti y es que sigas a tu corazón el siempre tiene la respuesta correcta"**

"**Gracias mamá"** dijo la castaña mas relajada **"no te molesta si paso la noche aquí ¿no?"**

"**Claro que no mi niña"**

"**¿y papa?"**

"**Debe estar por llegar y ya conozco esa mirada quédate como siempre esto queda entre tu y yo"**

"**Gracias mamá eres la mejor te amo" **

Hermione pasó el fin de semana con sus padres, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía y la verdad se sentía también, parecía que los problemas desaparecían todo era alegría. Pero llego el momento en que tubo que volver a la rutina.

La semana empezó sin contratiempos, pero la verdad sentía un nudo en el estomago, y miles de preguntas volvieron a su mente ¿Qué pasaría cuando volviera a verlo? ¿Qué dedición tomaría?

Pero ese lunes el no estaba en la empresa todavía no le habían dado el alta medica. Y así siguió toda la semana su rutina laboral, se había enserado en su trabajo para alegar los pensamientos de cierto pelirrojo pero la verdad se le hacía difícil. Y así llego el viernes sin ninguna noticia de el, cuando termino la jornada laboral tomo sus cosas, y al llegar a su casa, tiro las cosas en el sillón y empezó a sacarse la ropa sinceramente necesitaba un baño muy relajante. Al salir de la ducha se enrosco el cuerpo en un toalla demasiado pequeña que dejaba a la imaginación, mientras se secaba sus bucles y les ponía crema, la verdad que su pelo requería mucho cuidado si quería que se mantuviera es condiciones presentables, además su pelo era lo que mas apreciaba de ella. Estaba tan concentrada en eso cuando sintió que llamaban a su puerta, sin preocuparse en cambiarse se dirigió a la puerta ya que pensó que era Ginny la cual le dijo que capaz pasaría. Pero no era ella quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, aunque se aproximaba bastante

Si ahí ante ella estaba Ronald Weasley sostenido por dos muletas debido al yeso que poseía en su pierna. Al cual le habían dado de alta esa misma tarde y luego de una discusión con Harry el cual era el encargado de llevarlo a su casa, el cual termino llevándolo a la casa de la castaña, obviamente lo obligo a no decir nada a nadie y mucho menos a la chusma de su hermana.

Hermione estaba paralizada no podía mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, hasta que de repente se acordó de que solo llevaba una diminuta toalla, le cerro la puerta en la cara al pelirrojo y corrió a cubrirse con una bata de raso negra. Volvió corriendo y le abrió de nuevo la puerta al pelirrojo el cual seguía ahí solo que apoyado en la pared para aguantar el peso del yeso

"**Pasa",** dijo la castaña abriendo la puerta **"necesitas ayuda**"

"**No hace falta gracias, son algo complicadas pero las puedo manejar lo que si necesito sentarme"**

"**Claro siéntate aquí**" dijo la castaña señalando su sillón, el pelirrojo se acomodo y la castaña le ofreció algo de tomar el cual acepto un té

"**Gracias Hermione, esta muy rico"** digo Ron dándole un sorbo al té

"**de nada y disculpa que te haya cerrado la puerta en la nariz, pero no estaba en condiciones"** dijo la castaña sonrojándose un poco

"**¿No me digas que sueles abrir la puerta en esas fachas?"**

"**No, pero tampoco te espera"**

"**Ya lo se, pero sabes en la puertas están las mirrillas y sabes que sirven para ver quien esta del otro lado"**

"**ja, ja que chistoso"** dijo sarcásticamente la castaña "Ron que haces aquí" volvió hablar la castaña

"**¿Quería saber por que no habías ido a verme?"**

"**Yo… he estado muy ocupado Ron"** dijo la castaña esquivándole la mirada

"**Ocupada, vamos Herms dime la verdad dime que tienes miedo, me temes porque te dije que te quería y te he besado"**

"**Ron yo…"** Pero el pelirrojo, la freno poniendo un dedo en sus labios

"**No escúchame Mione, gracias a ti, he recuperado las ganas de vivir, de sonreír, he vuelto a sentirme vivo, feliz, y por sobre todo he vuelto a amar. Deja de buscar Hermione, yo estoy aquí entregándote mi corazón, déjame amarte, déjame hacerte feliz. Se mi novia Mione, ¿aceptas a este ogro, dime que si y se re el hombre mas feliz en este planeta?"**

Hermione permaneció en silencio y sintió que le faltaba el aire, Ron le había confesado cuanto la quería y la necesitaba, y en eso recordó lo que su madre le dijo, y entonces su corazón le dio la respuesta

"**Si"**

"**¿Qué dijiste?"** volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo sin creerlo

"**Si Ronald Weasley acepto ser tu novia"**

Ambos no podían estar mas felices, sus corazones latían a gran velocidad, el pelirrojo sin dudarlo tomo a la castaña de su cintura y volvió a capturar sus labios. Este beso sin duda fue mucho mejor que el primero, ya que desde el principio los dos respondieron. Hermione para estar más cómoda se acomodo en las piernas de Ron. Apenas los labios hicieron contacto ambos sintieron una increíble electricidad recorriéndolos. Los labios de Herms eran de un color rosa claro, suaves y su boca tenía gusto a chocolate. Para el pelirrojo esos labios eran el placer de los dioses, primero se besaron suave y dulcemente, reconociéndose el uno al otro, la castaña sin dudarlo había puesto sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron, y con sus manos suavemente jugaba con su sedoso cabello, mientras que esté apretaba con mas fuerza a la castaña contra si. Sin embargo el beso se volvió más rápido y salvaje, el pelirrojo profanaba la boca de Hermione, y ella lo dejaba pasar sin ningún obstáculo disfrutando al instante de su calidez y humedad. Pero llego un momento en que ambos necesitaron aire, para Ron tener a la castaña así era un sueño y tenia miedo que al despegarse de ella, se despertaría de un sueño y nada de eso seria real, pero no fue así ahí frente a el estaba SU castaña con su frente pegada a la de el, con las mejillas enrojecidas y con la respiración agitada, golpeando su aliento contra tus labios.

"**Quédate conmigo"** susurro la castaña contra sus labios luego de un rato

"**Mione no creo…"**

"**Solo a dormir, no quiero despejarme de ti, porfa"** dijo la castaña mirándolo como cachorrito

A lo que el pelirrojo solo pudo responder…

"**Lo que tu quieras"**

**-----------------------------**

**y que les parecio!!! al fin el momento tan esperado por todas no???**

**jajaj!!! quien no quiere un pelirrojo gruñon!!! jaja!!**

**besotes y espero con ansias sus opiniones...**

**hasta prontito!!**

**Mardeframbuesa**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holis si lo se mil perdones pero la facu se robo mi vida!!! ademas estubo mi cumple!!! y miles de situaciones pero ya estoy libre de la facu ya gracias a dios termien de rendir!! soy LIBRE!!! SI gracias!! y lo mejor que aprobe todo!! bueno les agradesco antes que nada infinitamente todos los review!! y prometo el proximo cap tenerlo lo antes posible!!**

**Este cap tiene dedicatoria va para mi amiga Fani genia feliz cumple para ti tambien y gracias a tu dedicación en el tuyo!!**

**dani: gracias siempre por tus comentarios... me encantan!!! genia!! gracias por estar 100pre!!**

**alastor82 para ti tambien siempre ahi.. gracias por tu apoyo**

**Red deranged: gracias pòr el feliz cumple!! jaja y por tu hermoso comentario!! espero que este cap tambien te guste ...beso**

**Majo: gracias por pasarte y por tu review**

**Estheer: lamento no haber cumplido tus espectativas... pero espero que sigas leyendo y espero llegar a cumplirlas y si tengo horrores no lo puedo evitar soy media bruta jjaja pero los trato de arreglar lo mas que puedo gracias igual.. **

**_Bueno este cap!! es de transición pero tiene mucho amorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!! espero sea de su agrado...no molesto mas y los dejo con el cap""!_**

**

* * *

**

**Amores clandestinos, secretos, amores reprimidos, prohibidos, amores furtivos, pasionales, amores tormentosos.  
Un amor clandestino es un escape constante, es incomodidad, adrenalina, tensión. Es ojos que no ven pero corazón que presiente, es un momento privado, inconfesable.  
¿Quién no tuvo un amor secreto, clandestino? ¿A quién no lo enciende un amor pirata?  
Mi amor es un amor secreto y pirata, besos, abrazos, suspiros y palabras dulces quedan solo entre nosotros dos.**

**Cuando amamos, el corazón del otro es un tesoro,  
Nos atrae el amor clandestino, secreto, porque el amor cómplice se hace más fuerte, más nuestro y solo nuestro. La complicidad es un guiño, una aventura, y al amor le encanta la aventura.  
En el secreto cómplice hay libertad, porque escapamos de la mirada de los demás y nos permitimos ser libres, rebeldes, aventureros como los piratas. El amor secreto es mágico, cuando deja de ser secreto se vuelve real, y el amor real es un poco más complicado.**

Una suave brisa se colaba por la ventana, moviendo armoniosamente las cortinas blancas de la misma, poco a poco también se iban filtrando los rayos del imponente sol, que apuntaba en el alba, irradiando luz hacia la oscuridad de la habitación donde dos personas dormían placidamente. El hombre tenia tomada posesivamente a la mujer de la cintura y una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara, ella por su parte tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre y su brazo rodeándoselo. La luz, como un sutil ladrón, se adentraba cada vez más en la habitación, hasta que directamente le dio en el rostro a la castaña provocando que la misma se despertara.

En un principio no entendía donde estaba y que era ese peso que sentía en su cintura. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con un fuerte pecho que subía y bajaba suavemente. Si definitivamente no había soñado lo del día anterior, el estaba ahí con ella, instintivamente elevo sus ojos hacía el rostro del pelirrojo que dormía relajadamente y con suavidad la castaña deslizo su mano por la mejilla, luego le aparto un mechón de su pelo pelirrojo que caía en su rostro. El se movió un poco tomándola más posesivamente de la cintura, si definitivamente no estaba soñando se dijo la castaña a si misma.

Se veía tan tierno dormido, aunque tenía la necesidad imperiosa de besarlo, decidió primero despertarlo con un rico y saludable desayuno, suavemente hizo a un lado la mano que tenia posesivamente en su cintura y se dirigió a la cocina a realizar el mejor desayuno del mundo para su amado pelirrojo.

Se sentía como una adolescente, las piernas todavía le temblaban, en el estomago miles de mariposas, y sus mejillas todavía estaban sonrojadas, se sentía plena y por sobre todo feliz. Pero había algo que quería hablar con el pelirrojo tal vez podría ser un poco egoísta al decirle eso pero quería que esa relación, ese noviazgo quedara, aunque sea por un tiempo entre ellos dos, quería disfrutarlo, tenerlo para ella sola. Esperaba que el pelirrojo la entendiera, y con miles de cosas todavía rondando su cabeza se dispuso a terminar el desayuno que degustarían los dos juntitos. Ella sabía que el pelirrojo era de buen comer así que no escatimo en los aperitivos que complementaban los té, tenia tostadas, una porción de torta de frutillas y otra de chocolate, galletitas, tostados, y jugo de naranja. Acomodo todo en una bandejita y se encamino a su dormitorio donde Ron seguía durmiendo.

Suavemente coloco la bandeja en el suelo y volvió a subir a la cama se acercó dulcemente al pelirrojo, volvió a recorrer con sus manos la cara del pelirrojo, empezó retirando de nuevo el rebelde cabello que tapaba sus hermoso ojos, luego siguió por sus pómulos hasta llegar a esos labios que la llamaban, esa boca sin duda era su perdición sin dudarlo se inclino sobre el, y suavemente acercó sus labios a los de el primero simplemente los rozó, y luego quiso mas empezó un beso dulce en el cual solo ella participaba, pero de un momento a otro sintió que la boca del pelirrojo cobraba vida y le respondía el beso volviéndolo mas apasionado a su vez que rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

"¡Buenos días hermosa!" le dijo Ron una vez roto el beso

"Hola ¿has dormido bien?"

"Mejor que nunca en mi vida" ante esta palabras logro que las mejillas de la castaña aumentaran su sonrojo

"Te tengo una sorpresa" dijo la castaña una vez recuperada

"¿Cual?" reclamo ansiosamente el pelirrojo

"Te he traído el desayuno, para que desayunemos los dos juntos en la cama ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece que me estas consintiendo demasiado, pero no me importaría despertar todos los días de esta manera, aunque con solo tenerte a mi lado todas las mañanas me seria mas que suficiente" haciendo que las mejillas de la castaña aumentaran su sonrojo ya parecían tan rojas como su cabello.

"Bueno vamos a comer, trae para aquí ese desayuno" dijo Ron

"Aquí tienes espero que todo sea de tu agrado"

"Herms esto es mucho, no tendrías que haberte molestado"

"Vamos Ron sabes que no es una molestia además nunca he conocido a alguien que coma tanto como tu"

"Yo por favor Herms de donde sacas eso"

"Mejor dejémoslo así y desayunemos" sin mas disfrutaron la mañana entre mimos, besos, y un excelente desayuno.

Luego se quedaron los dos acostados en la cama, abrazados mientras el pelirrojo jugaba con el pelo de la castaña. Cada una perdidos en sus pensamiento y en la agradable sensación de sentirse así felices uno al lado del otro. Hasta que Ron hablo y rompió la burbuja

"¿Qué te parece que podemos hacer hoy?"

"No deberías volver a tu casa Ron, deben estar preocupados y además debes descansar"

"Quédate tranquila en mi casa esta todo bien, mientras no estabas llame y les dije que estaba bien y tenia una excelente enfermera y además me gustaría que pasáramos el día los dos solos ¿que te parece Herms?"

"Me parece perfecto, además hoy no tenia nada para hacer"

"Genial"

"Pero antes me gustaría pedirte algo Ron"

"¿Qué pequeña me asustas?"

"No tranquilo no es nada grave, pero quería pedirte un favor"

"Dime"

"Quisiera, y no lo tomes a mal, pero me gustaría que lo de nuestro noviazgo quede entre nosotros dos de momento, quiero disfrutarte para mi sola Ron, no quiero terceros, quiero disfrutarte plenamente para mi y solo para mi"

"No es algo que me guste esto de la clandestinidad, pero por un lado te comprendo y yo también quiero tenerte para mi solo. Esta bien acepto pero solo por un tiempo no sabes lo que me muero por gritarle a los cuatro vientos la perfecta novia que tengo"

Suavemente se sonrieron y sin dudarlo volvieron a unir sus labios, esos labios par el pelirrojo eran adictivos, eran suaves y tenían un gusto dulce que lo volvían loco, era como un droga.

"Bueno me voy a cambiar el pijama"

"No quédate así, me encanta como te queda" decía el pelirrojo deteniéndola con sus protectores brazos

"No me puedo quedar en estas fachas Ron, además este pijama es espantoso"

"Ho esta bien lo acepto lo que me gusta es tenerte a ti en la cama"

"jajaja eres un pícaro Ron, pero lo lamento no me puedo quedar en estas fachas, enseguida vuelvo"

A los 20 minutos, salio del baño una castaña, bañada, perfumada, con unos shorts blancos y una musculosa azul, y el pelo lo llevaba trenzado.

"¿y que te parece?" pregunto tímidamente la castaña

"Sin duda mucho mejor que el camisón, ahora ven de nuevo a la cama" dijo el pelirrojo mientras le tomaba la mano y la tiraba de nuevo en la cama y la atrapaba de nuevo entre sus brazos"

"mmm Sr. Weasley y que planea hacer ahora con migo"

"Pues esto" y sin dudarlo volvió a capturar sus labios. Ella sin dudarlo se había pegado mas al cuerpo del pelirrojo y paso sus delgados brazos por sobre los hombros y entrelazo sus dedos por atrás de la nuca. El respondió con la misma intensidad y se pego mas al cuerpo de la castaña mientras sus manos sujetaban fuertemente la pequeña cintura de la castaña. Pero por la falta de aire se vieron en la necesidad de separarse

"mmm eso fue..." dijo la castaña tratando de recuperar el aliento

"espectacular" le finalizo el pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que tenia su nariz entre los cabellos de la castaña impregnándose con la dulce fragancia que desprendía, un perfume a jazmines que lo embriagaba.

"Hueles bien" le susurro dulcemente el pelirrojo en el oído. Haciendo que la castaña se estremeciera nuevamente.

"mmm…" fue lo único que pudo responder Herms, se sentía que volaba en los brazos de Ron.

"Me vuelves loco Hermione" le dijo sensualmente el pelirrojo al oído y sin dudarlo, bajo su cabeza, y empezó a acaricias suavemente con la punta de su nariz la tibia piel del cuello de la castaña. Estaba perdida, el le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que es su vida podría haber experimentado. De un momento Herms naufrago, el pelirrojo había deslizado sus labios y había empezado a desparramar dulces besos a lo largo de su esbelto cuello y sus manos tampoco estaban quitas, suavemente recorrían el contorno de su cintura subiendo y bajando El ambiente se calentaba mas. Pero de un momento a otro un ruido los hizo volver a la realidad. Mas precisamente el teléfono de Ron. Suavemente se separo de la morena y contesto el maldito teléfono.

"Hola amigo ¿todo bien?"

"Si no te preocupes" dijo Ron con los dientes apretados

"Me parece o interrumpo"

"No Harry tu siempre oportuno"

"jajajaj bueno amigo te llamo para decirte que voy a salir con tu hermana, pero tendré el celular encima para que me avises y te paso a buscar"

"Gracias amigo no te preocupes, te llamo mas tarde"

"De nada y pórtate bien, las manos donde se vean"

"Lo mismo digo, ojito con mi hermanita"

"Chau Ron"

"Chau Harry"

El pelirrojo se acomodo de nuevo en la cama pero se dio cuenta que la castaña ya no estaba a su lado, sino que estaba ordenando su habitación.

"Deja eso Herms, ven conmigo a la cama"

"Me encantaria Ron, pero no podemos estar todo el día en la cama"

"Me parece que te equivocas esa seria la mejor opción para pasar el día"

"Vamos Ron que te parece si te ayudo a ir al comedor y aprovechó a limpiar y hacer el almuerzo y después no se podríamos ver una película ¿te parece?"

"Tienes razón, además tengo toda la vida para tenerte como rehén en la cama" dijo el pelirrojo haciendo ruborizar a la castaña

"Eso lo veremos mas adelanta ahora toma tus maletas" dijo la castaña sin mirarlo.

Ron se acomodo en el comedor del departamento de la castaña, mientras esperaba que la castaña terminara con las labores domestica, el se entretuvo viendo televisión. Luego de un rato la castaña termino con las tareas y se sentó junto al pelirrojo junto a dos platos con una suculenta lasaña y esto acompañado de un buen vino. Tranquilamente almorzaron mientras charlaban amenamente conociéndose más. Una vez que terminaron de comer la castaña acomodo todo y luego entre los dos eligieron una película para ver, al fin termino eligiendo la castaña Un paseo para recordar, sin duda la castaña era un enamorada empedernida, además se sentía tan identificada con la película. Sin dudarlo se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y se acomodo sobre el fornido pecho de su adorado pelirrojo, el cual sin dudarlo posiciono sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la castaña, abrazándola posesivamente. Durante toda la película el pelirrojo la acarició suavemente y la castaña le respondía con suspiros y algún que otro beso robado.

"No puedo creer que me hayas hecho ver esta película tan cliché"

"¿Perdón?" pregunto la castaña girándose en si misma

"Tu sabes película cliché, chico rico se enamora de chica pobre"

"Es decir que no te gusto la película"

"No he dicho eso, pero lo que mas me gusto de ella fue que te tuve entre mis brazos" dijo suavemente el pelirrojo rozando su oído

"vaya gracias, eres un dulce de leche, pero la verdad que el protagonista de la película estaba…" dijo la castaña maliciosamente

"Ho sea que prefieres ese actorcito a un adonis como yo"

"y como no, no viste lo guapo que era, ese cuerpo, en mas estoy seguro que besa mejor que tu…"

"Eso lo veremos" dijo el pelirrojo y sin dudarlo tomo posesión de los labios de la castaña, dispuesto a demostrarle que sus besos eran mejor que los de cualquier otro, ella sin dudarlo se entrego por completo y respondió al posesivo beso que le reclamaba su novio. De a poco el beso fue menguando y al separarse el pelirrojo hablo susurrándole suavemente tratando de recuperar el aire

"¿y ahora que opinas?"

"Que creo que me tendré que conformar contigo" dijo Herms con una sonrisa picara a lo que Ron sin dudarlo la tomo por la cintura y le empezó a hacer cosquillas hasta que dijera que sus besos eran lo mejor.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, y volverse a acomodar correctamente, estuvieron un rato mas mimándose, pero Ron volvió a hablar.

"Sabes de que me di cuenta"

"¿de que?"

"Que tu has visto fotos mías y yo no he visto ninguna tuya, y ya que estamos aquí porque no ver como eras de chiquita"

"No Ron, no seas malo, era como cualquier otra niña" dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"Vamos Herms no seas mala" dijo el pelirrojo mientras la volvía a abrazar y la miraba con carita de perrito abandonado

"Hay a esa mirada no le puedo negarle nada" la castaña se levanto del sillón a regañadientes y se encamino a su habitación 5 minutos después volvía con una enorme caja. "Mira solo tengo algunas, la mayoría están en la casa de mis padres. Así pasaron un buen rato riéndose y recordando viejas épocas. Hasta que en un momento el pelirrojo se le ensombreció la mirada y dijo que no quería ver mas fotos, sin dudarlo la morena abrió el Álbum que le paso el pelirrojo y ahí comprendió el cambio de actitud, ahí estaban las fotos de ella con Krum.

"No estés celoso Ron, solo son fotos, además es contigo con quien estoy ahora"

"Lo se, pero a ti te gustaría ver fotos de mi ex"

"Esta bien lo comprendo, mejor cambiemos de tema, hay algo que quiero decirte"

"Dime" dijo el pelirrojo

"Crees que cuando demos a conocer lo nuestro se lo tomen bien"

"¿Porque? Que tiene de malo" dijo el pelirrojo

"No tiene nada de malo, pero no se"

"Preciosa comprendo los nervios, pero tranquila todo estará bien, ni que nuestro noviazgo fuera algo indebido, de enserio tranquila lo único que te pido es que no me seas indiferente, no soporto tenerte lejos"

"No te preocupes Ron, te quiero mucho eso no lo dudes nunca pero te quiero disfrutar a pleno por eso te pedí lo que te dije en la mañana, además esta Ginny no se como reaccionar"

"Créeme Herms que ella se alegrara mucho, pero comprendo tu punto de vista además será mas sexy tener un amor clandestino jajá, y prepárate porque cuando me saquen este maldito yeso te demostrare cuan grande en mi amor por ti"

Sin dudarlo Herms se lanzo sobre los labios del pelirrojo empezando un feroz lucha de labios, acompañado por manos que se perdían por ambos cuerpos. El calor volvía aumentar cada vez que se besaban parecía que una olla en ebullición iba a explotar, pero Ron reacciono de repente y poco a poco se fueron separando.

"Pequeña es hora de irme"

"no quiero que te vayas" dijo la castaña abrazándolo posesivamente

"Yo tampoco pero si me quedo un minuto mas, no responderé por mis actos"

"Y yo no quiero que lo hagas"

"Presiona me encantaría pero sin duda cuando se de quiero tener pleno control y la verdad con este yeso no me puedo ni mover, pero tranquila todo a su tiempo"

"Te quiero Ron"

"Te quiero Herms" ambos se besaron dulcemente luego el pelirrojo llamo a Harry y 10 minutos después el pelirrojo marchaba hacía la mansión. Dejando a una castaña en una felicidad que se le escapaba por cada poro y pensando en que seria muy difícil ocultar esa relación

.....

* * *

**Y QUE ONDA?????????**

**ESPERO VOLVER PRONTITO!! LOS KIERE**

**MARDEFRAMBUESA!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA !! COMO VA?? TANTO TIEMPO NO??... PERDON PERO ESTUVE CON MUCHAS COSAS QUE NO VIENEN AL CASO JAJAAJ!! PERO BUENO NUEVO AÑO NUEVA VIDA NO?? BUENO SI AL FIN UN NUEVO CAP... ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEW... Y A AQUELLOS QUE PASAN Y SIMPLEMENTE LEEN DESDE LAS SOMBRAS....... LES QUIERO DECIR QUE ACA LEES TRAIGO UN CAP PICANTITO!! JAJA!! ESPERO SUS OPINIONES!! CON ANSIAS!! NO SE PIERDAN LOS PROX CAP !!! BESOTES NO LOS MOLESTO MAS!!**

* * *

El fin de semana acabo y Hermione debió volver al trabajo, la castaña no podía sacar la sonrisa de su cara, sentía que flotaba en una nube esponjosa de tanta felicidad.

Ron a pesar de que su abuela trato de que no fuera a trabajar y decirle hasta el hartazgo que necesitaba descansar, el quería ir al trabajo necesitaba verla, acariciarla, besarla, la necesitaba a ella, su luz en la tormenta.

La mañana transcurría sin contratiempos hasta que Hermione recibió la visita de cierta pelirroja.

"Perdón la intromisión amiga, pero necesito hacerte ciertas preguntas"

"Hola ¿no?, que yo sepa no hemos dormido juntas"

"No en eso tienes razón, no soy la Weasley con la que has dormido"

"Perdón ¿a que se debe eso?"

"¿Qué? me vas a negar que mi hermano no paso todo el fin de semana en tu casa"

"No te lo voy a negar Ginny" dijo Herms calmadamente

"Claro que no me lo puedes negar, crees que me chupo el dedo o que" dijo un poco sacada la pelirroja

"Ginny tranquila, tu hermano vino porque se sentía mal de que estuviéramos peliados, y además solo estuvimos charlando y se hizo tarde, y quédate tranquila el durmió en mi cama, y yo en el hermoso y como sofá de mi sala, y el domingo no quiso volver porque como yo había visto fotos de niño de el, se me encapricho y hasta que no le mostré y le conté de mi infancia no se quería ir además me pareció justo, contenta"

"y nada mas" dijo un poco mas calmada la pelirroja

"Nada mas Ginny, mas tranquila ahora, tu hermano y yo somos amigos"

"Bueno esta bien, te creo pero no me puedes negar que hacen linda pareja, yo podría arreglar y……."

"GINNY" la detuvo Hermione "ya te dije nada de citas yo me encargare solita de mi vida sentimental ¿esta claro?"

"Esta claro, contenta"

"Ahora si, además tan mal con Víctor no me fue jajaja!!"

Pero en eso el teléfono de la oficina de la castaña comenzó a sonar

"Hola, si…aja, claro, enseguida voy" y sin mas la castaña corto la llamada y se dirigió a la pelirroja

"Ginny el deber me llama, por lo cual tendremos que dejar esta agradable conversación para otro momento, tu hermano me solitita, y como es mi jefe y no quiero que me despida, voy a tener que ir a ver para que soy buena"

"Ve pero recuerda que yo soy la del poder para echarte así que no me des razones"

"Sabes eso me suena a celos Ginny, no me digas que tienes celos de tu hermanito"

"Puf" dijo la pelirroja haciéndose la desentendida

"Me parece que el celoso aquí soy yo" dijo Harry desde la puerta de la oficina de Hermione

"jajaja por dios esto parece un triangulo amoroso" se río la castaña como chanchito "Tranquilo Harry es toda tuya, solicitan mi presencia en la oficina del gran jefe jejej!!" pero la castaña se detuvo en sus pasos antes de irse, "por cierto ojo con hacer chanchadas en mi oficina"

"Que descarada" dijo la pelirroja una vez que la castaña cerro la puerta de su oficina.

"O vamos pequeña segura que esa mentesita tuya ya estaba pensando cosas sucias"

"Harry que mal concepto tienes de tu novia" dijo falsamente indignada la pelirroja

"Mmmmm me parece que alguien necesita unos mimitos" dijo el castaño aferrandose a su cintura

"No tiene trabajo que hacer señor Harry Potter"

"Mmmm trabajo o Ginny, si que me lo pones difícil"

"Jajaj dale Harry, te he dicho que te amo"

"No me lo has dicho en las 3 horas que pasamos separados"

"Te amo" dijo la pelirroja acercándose mas al castaño rozando sus suaves labios.

"Y yo a ti, aunque mi amor por ti es comparar un árbol con un bosque mi ángel pelirrojo" dijo Harry y luego sin mas tomo posición de los labios de su amada. Luego de un rato en el que ambos necesitaban respirar despegaron sus bocas. Harry la miro profundamente, y sin dudarlo sabía que esa era la mujer de su vida.

"Hoy a las 8.30 estate lista pelirroja, tu y yo nos espera la mejor noche de nuestras vidas" sin dudarlo le robo otro beso mortal, se encamino tranquilamente a la salida de la oficina de la castaña dejándola en una especie de nube, de la cual le costaría mucho volver.

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente a la oficina de su novio, llegando la secretaria, la saludo alegremente, haciéndola pasar de inmediato. Cuando la castaña entro vio a Ron enfrascado en un montón de papeles.

"Me buscabas" dijo alegremente asomándose a la oficina

"Sí pasa y siéntate"

"Si estas ocupado vengo mas tarde"

"No tranquila en verdad te necesito pequeña ven"

"Dime en que te soy útil"

"Veras necesito el punto de vista femenino de una hermosa mujer, estoy haciendo un importante edificio el cual será para beneficencia y necesito decorarlo y pensé que me quisieras ayudar y poder trabajar en algo juntos."

"Hoooo, noooooo Ron yo no se de esas cosas, lo mío es la mente no la decoración"

"Dale Herms piénsalo como algo nuevo, además será algo de los dos" dijo Ron con carita de perrito triste"

"Si me pones esa carita no puedo resistirme" dijo la castaña sonrojada

"Bueno y ahora podemos pasar a lo sentimental" dijo el pelirrojo tomando le la mano dulcemente, guiándola hacía el. Hasta sentarla en su regazo. Sin dudarlo sus manos se fueron hacía su pequeña cintura y sus labios hacia el suave y tentador cuello de la castaña.

"Me gustaría darte la felicidad de enseñarte algo nuevo, como ayer me enseñaste a salir de mi sufrimiento, me encantaría que me sigas enseñando, porque me hace feliz aprender, que me guíes. Me gustaría saber cómo se llega hasta el cuerpo, antes de llegar al alma" le decía dulcemente el pelirrojo a la castaña mientras recorría con sus besos y suaves mordisco su largo cuello hasta su lóbulo y volver a bajar hasta su clavícula.

"Ho Ron" dijo la castaña perdiendo casi lo poco que quedaba de cordura "Esto… esta… mal… estamos en tu oficina…alguien… puede… entrar" decía entre los suspiros y la excitación que le sacaba el pelirrojo

"Nadie entra sin mi permiso pequeña, va tu sola lo has hecho por eso me vuelves loco" dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de la castaña "Y si nos ven no me importa, solo me importas tu pequeña"

"Pero a mi si me importa Ron, por favor entiéndelo" dijo juntando su frente con la del pelirrojo

"Como quieras, tu sabes que tus deseos son ordenes para este simple sirviente"

"Déjate de tonterías Ron"

"Olvidémonos de todo pequeña y disfrutemos de estos minutos de soledad si"

Sin dudarlo la castaña se perdió en los brazos y besos de Ron, ambos se recorrían, suavemente conociéndose deleitándose con los sabores de sus bocas, conociendo los recovecos de sus bocas. Ambos sentían la entrega del otro, no había lucha en el beso había disposición, y sobretodo había Amor.

Esa noche una pelirroja se preparaba con esmero para su salida con cierto castaño, se había dado una larga ducha para relajarse, se puso su nuevo conjunto de ropa interior que había comprado para esta ocasión, este contaba de un hermoso corpiño de encaje muy delicado y una diminuta tanguita a juego. Luego se puso un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que resaltaba con su blanca piel, el vestido se ajustaba al cuerpo resaltando su hermosa figura. Se aplico un poco de maquillaje y su pelo lo ato en una simple cola. A las 8:30 Harry la paso a buscar en su elegante Volvo negro. Al castaño le encantaban los autos, eran su adoración al igual que su pelirroja.

"Estas hermosa mi ángel"

"Usted tampoco esta mal Sr. Potter" Harry tenia un pantalón negro pinzado con una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y su respectivo saco puesto. Los zapatos negros bien lustrados y como siempre con su pelo indomable, dándole ese aire rebelde.

"Seria tan amable de acompañarme bella dama"

"Seria un honor caballero" sin mas la castaña tomo el brazo que le ofrecía Harry, una vez en el partieron rumbo al restaurante donde el moreno hizo la reservación.

Era un pintoresco restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad, nos bajamos del auto nos tomamos de las manos y nos dirigimos a la entrada donde nos recibió el encargado de las reservaciones.

"Buenas Noches, tenemos una reservación a nombre del Sr. Potter"

"Si claro por favor síganme, están ubicados en el área de la terraza" nos indico

Cuando entramos en la terraza Ginny se quedo pasmada, el encargado se retiro serrando las puertas suavemente indicándole a Harry que en unos minutos enviaría al mozo a pedir su orden. Ginny miraba todo el lugar maravillada, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la terraza solo había una mesa en el medio para dos personas con un hermoso mantel y una mesa perfectamente decorada, todo el lugar estaba lleno de velas y rosas de todos los colores he incluso había pétalos esparcidos por el piso, estos formaban un corazón alrededor de la mesa. Solo pudo salir de su ensoñación cuando sintió el varonil brazo de Harry envolviéndole la cintura y su aliento en su oído, preguntándole si le gustaba la sorpresa. Ginny sin dudarlo se giro lo miro por unos minutos con los ojos cristalizados y sin dudarlo se apodero de sus labios en un famélico beso. Luego de un rato en el cual los dos necesitaban volver a respirar se separaron y Harry la condujo a la mesa, como caballero le corrió la silla y la invito a sentarse, luego le entrego la carta para que eligiera que comer. Al rato se acerco el mozo le pidieron la comida y el moreno además le pidió el mejor vino de la casa. Comieron entre mimos, suspiros, carisias, risas, agradecimientos y llanto. El corazón de ambos latía a mil, sobre todo el de harry porque sabría que su mundo dependía de la pregunta que haría a continuación. Una vez que terminaron el postre, una suave música empezó a sonar, sin dudarlo el moreno le tendió la mano a la pelirroja invitándola a bailar.

"Harry pero si a ti no te gusta bailar" dijo la pelirroja agarrando la mano de su novio

"Vamos Ginny déjame demostrarte que soy un gran bailarín"

"JAJAA!!" se rió dulcemente la pelirroja

"Eres mala pelirroja, pero déjame demostrarte que sacas lo mejor de mi, se que no empezamos con el pie correcto, pero sinceramente como me encantaba verte enojada, como no tenia tu amor me conformaba con esas discusiones que me brindabas y con ese simple gesto mi día se llenaba de color" dijo el moreno mientras bailaban suavemente mirándose a los ojos profundamente

"Harry desde que te vi, atrapaste mi corazón, nunca dudes de mi amor por ti, mi vida nunca estuvo completa hasta que no te tuve a ti, tu eres mi luz, mi alma, mi corazón mi todo, sin ti no soy yo"

"Desde que te vi hermosa de mi sueños, llenaste mi vida de color, contigo a mi lado siento que todo esta perfecto, pequeña yo no supe lo que es el amor hasta que te conocí, desde que te vi, tu me clavaste una flecha en el corazón, me embrujaste y ahora tu eres mi vida pelirroja, y quiero que siempre sea así Ginny" decía Harry separándose y arrodillándose en el suelo con una pierna mientras con una de sus manos sacaba un hermosa cajita de terciopelo rojo y con la otra tomaba la delicada mano de la pelirroja. "Ginny Weasley yo soy un simple ser humano que ha osado en posar sus ojos en increíble belleza y solo le pido ser su esclavo para toda la vida, por eso con este humilde acto y por medio de este presente" seguía recitando Harry mientras abría la cajita y revelaba el hermoso anillo que había en el "Aceptaría ser la esposa de este humilde caballero"

"Si Harry, si y mil veces si" dijo sin dudar la pelirroja arrojándose al cuello del moreno y terminando los dos en el suelo. Harry logro levantase con ella, pero sin separarse el uno del otro, el moreno saco el anillo de la cajita y lo poso en el dedo de la pelirroja. Luego ambos se perdieron en la intimidad de esa terraza y mas tarde en la oscuridad de la habitación demostrándose el uno al otro lo mucho que se amaban y el hechizo que los atrapo.

Las semanas siguieron pasando la pelirroja estaba excitada con la noticia de su futuro enlace, había llamado a la castaña a las 5 de la mañana para contarle que Harry le había propuesto matrimonio, la castaña no podía estar mas contenta por su amiga, pero ella también estaba perdida en su nube personal. Además la castaña estaba involucrada a full en la decoración del edificio como también en la atención de sus paciente mas su novio, la verdad que la castaña estaba bastante ocupada. Ambos cada vez estaban mas unidos y la verdad que gracias al proyecto cada vez lo estaban mas, por suerte a Ron le sacaron el yeso y ya se podía mover con mas libertad de la cual no pudo disfrutar mucho ya que le salio un viaje de negocios y se tuvo que ausentar por varias semanas. Pero por supuesto se mantuvieron en contacto, para algo existe la Internet y el teléfono ¿no?. La verdad es que Ron no aguantaba mas estar lejos de ella ya hacía 2 semanas y media que no la veía y la extrañaba horrores así que organizo todo para terminar antes el trabajo, por lo cual pudo regresar mucho mas rápido. La verdad que la distancia lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sin dudarlo ni bien aterrizo se dirigió a la casa de su castaña, y la imagen que lo recibió lo dejo sin palabras, ahí estaba ella en el marco de la puerta solamente en ropa interior. Por cierto una muy sexy ropa interior.

"No le da vergüenza señorita abrirle así a las visitas" pregunto Ron con una sonrisa picara en la cara y una ceja levantada.

"No es mi problema si llegas justo cuando salgo de bañarme agradece que no te abrí la puerta desnuda"

"emmmmmm, sabes esa no seria mala idea y no seria un mal recibimiento" dijo Ron picaronamente.

"Mmmm algún día puede ser que te de la sorpresa" dijo la castaña mirando sexymente al pelirrojo. Ron no se pudo aguantar mas sin dudarlo se abalanzo sobre la castaña y la beso famélicamente, mientras serraba la puerta con su pie, cuanto había extrañado tenerla entre sus protectores brazos.

"Como te extrañaba pequeña" dijo el pelirrojo mientras besaba con desesperación su delicado cuello

"Yo también Ron, me moría de ganas de verte" rindiéndose a las caricias del pelirrojo

"Aquí me tienes preciosa" dijo Ron jadeando

"Todito para mi" dijo sensualmente Hermione

"Todo para ti" y esas simples palabras fueron la perdición. La castaña lo atrajo hacía ella, y el le devolvió el abrazo sin dudarlo sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, mientras ambos se dirigían a la habitación de la castaña, ya habían esperado suficiente, ahora solo querían entregarse a sus instintos, una vez en la habitación poco a poco ella le fue quitando la ropa. La camisa fue la primera en desaparecer, dejando a la vista su hermoso y niveo torso con pequeñas pecas y con unas abdominales bien marcadas. Sin duda era para admirarlo por horas. La castaña se quedo maravillada y cuando se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo la mirada se sonrojo.

Ron no aguanto más, tumbo a la castaña en la cama quería reconocer ese cuerpo como suyo. La castaña hacia bastante que no estaba en esa situación, pero su cabeza no la dejo pensar cuando el pelirrojo la volvió a besar con más ímpetu, sin dudarlo dirigió sus manos a los pantalones del pelirrojo, ya que la verdad es que todavía estaban en desigualdad. Dio vuelta quedando ella arriba y deslizo suavemente el pantalón, luego volvió a subir siguiendo un camino de besos, desde los pies, subiendo por sus fuerte piernas, siguiendo por su ingle, su estomago, Ron sentía que se venia en cualquier momento, pero quería hacerla disfrutar, quería que gozara, suavemente la subió y volvió a girar quedando el sobre ella, deslizo sus manos por la pequeña espalda para separar el pedazo de tela que impedía el contacto directo de sus pechos. Una vez que se deshizo de esa tela que evitaba el contacto empezó a tocarla. El pelirrojo toma sus brazos y los puso por sobre la cabeza de la castaña, las manos de el ahora tocan sus axilas, y los pelos de los brazos de la castaña se erizan, lentamente sus manos se deslizan mas abajo hasta llegar a sus senos, sus dedos trazan círculos en torno a su seno, como un animal al acecho. La castaña quisiera que se mueva mas aprisa, que toque ya sus pezones, pero sus pensamientos van mas rápidos que la mano de el. Él la provoca, se deleita y para la castaña tardaba siglos en llegar allí. Están duros, el juega un poco, lame la punta de los mismo, muerde suavemente y succiona, los reconoce, se hace dueño, haciéndola estremecer mas todavía, haciendo que su sexo esta mas húmedo para el. Ahorra pasa por su vientre, se desvía hasta las piernas, los pies, sube y baja las manos por el lado interno de sus muslos, siente el calor. Pero no se acerca, es una caricia dulce, delicada y alucinante. El pelirrojo vuelve a subir, la mira profundamente a sus ojos pidiéndole permiso, en respuesta la castaña solo lo besa mas profundamente, Ron termina por deshacerse de las ultimas dos prendas que permitían sentirse completamente y se posiciona entre las piernas de la castaña, penetrándola lentamente, sin ansiedad, sin miedo, llenándola por completo. Ambos se perdieron en el placer, se sentían unidos, las manos tampoco se quedaban quietas se reconocían y se demostraban que estaban ellos el uno para el otro. Pero de un momento a otro una especie de luz exploto dentro de ambos, se sintieron plenos, en el paraíso.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Ron, se sentía pleno y satisfecho, nadie le podría sacar esa sonrisa de la cara, y la responsable de esas sensaciones era la mujer que se encontraba junto a el. Verla dormir era como ver a un ángel, como una personita tan dulce le pudo dar tanta luz a su vida y a su corazón, mientras la observaba dormir recordó el hermoso despertar que le había dado la mañana siguiente a la que se hicieron pareja, salvo que el no era tan bueno en el arte culinario por lo cual decidió que lo mejor era ir a comprar algo para acompañar, ya que lo único que sabia hacer era un té. Se levanto de la cama suavemente, se vistió. Tomo las llaves de la casa y salio a comprar unas facturas para acompañar el desayuno. Uno vez que tenía todo, volvió a la casa y decoro una bandeja con todas las delicias que había traído, además del hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. Fue muy despacio a la habitación y vio que Herms seguía dormida, por lo cual dejo la bandeja en el suelo y tomo una rosa roja que todavía estaba en pimpollo del ramo, con infinita delicadeza acercó el pimpollo y recorrió con el, el rostro de la castaña, lo paso por su frente, por sus parpados, a lo largo de su respingada nariz y finalmente por sus labios. La castaña poco a poco se fue despertando con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. El pelirrojo se acerco y le robo un beso de buenos días.

"Como dormiste presiosa"

"Excelente fue la mejor noche de mi vida y sin duda el mejor despertar de mi vida"

"Me alegra y para que se el mas espectacular despertar de tu vida, mira lo que tu lindo novio te ha preparado"

"No tenías que haberte molestado" mientras olía las flores del ramo que le trajo el pelirrojo

"Todo lo que haga es chico para alguien como una persona como tu y mas después de tan espectacular noche, porque decir que fue la mejor es quedarse corto"

La castaña solo le respondió con un beso profundo la verdad que estaba sorprendida de este nuevo Ron tan abierto a sus emociones pero la verdad le encantaba, así desayunaron entre mimos, besos y palabras dulces. Pero no todo lo lindo dura para siempre, y aunque Ron no tenia que ir a trabajar ya que estaba de viaje, la castaña si tenia que hacerlo. A pasar de las suplicas del pelirrojo para que se quedara con el, no pudo ser así, por lo tanto Herms se vistió y se fue a su trabajo. Ron aprovecho el tiempo, y le preparo a su novia una sorpresa.

Para Herms el tiempo en la oficina no pasaba, como Ron no estaba ella sola estaba a cargo de su proyecto de decoración. Una vez terminado el día laboral volvió a su departamento. Pero una vez allí insertó la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta, no sabiendo lo que había atrás de ella, la cual la dejo completamente sin palabras.

Todo el departamento estaba a oscuras solo iluminado por miles de velas, la mesita de café del comedor estaba adornada con un hermoso mantel y una suculenta cena sobre ella y una rica botella de vino. La mesita estaba rodeada de almohadones, y pequeños pétalos estaban esparcidos por el suelo además de la música lenta que acompañaba el ambiente

"Bienvenida pequeña, espero que te guste mi sorpresa" dijo el pelirrojo sorprendiéndola de repente agarrándola de la cintura " Espero que todo sea de tu agrado y la disfrutes porque esta noche es toda tuya"

La llevo hasta los almohadones y la acomodo delicadamente para empezar a degustar la hermosa y rica cena que había preparado el pelirrojo con tanto esmero.

"Como… cuando… hiciste todo esto mi amor" logro articular la castaña luego de salir de su estupefacción

"Cuando salí esta mañana hice una copia de la llave, espero que no te enfades"

"No te preocupes no lo estoy. Muchas gracias mi amor, es lo mas hermosos y romántico que alguien a hecho por mi"

"No hay de que mi amor tu te mereces esto y mucho mas, que te parece si primero brindamos"

"De acuerdo" dijo la castaña tomando la copa que le brindaba el pelirrojo. "¿Por qué brindamos?"

"Por que al fin encontré mi luz, mi esperanza mi amor"

"Brindo por eso, y también quiero agradecerte por abrirme tu corazón y quiero que brindemos por nosotros por nuestro amor"

"Salud" dijeron los dos y luego degustaron de una hermosa cena entre palabras bonitas y besos apasionados. Luego de tan romantica velada ambos estaban acostados entre los almohadones regalandose caricias, escuchando un linda melodía. Sin embargo el tranquilo momento fue roto por el pelirrojo

"Herms"

"mmmm…" ya se encontraba en un duermevela

"Quiero que paces año navidad conmigo"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Hermione despertándose de repente

"Si los dos solos, en algún lugar apartado del mundo"

"Ron no podemos, me encantaría, pero tu y yo tenemos una familia no podemos desaparecer porque si y menos el día de Navidad"

"Tienes razón, ufa, porque siempre tienes razón en todo, porque eres tan inteligente jaja!!.. Pero eso si quiero que pases la navidad con migo y no acepto un no"

"Esta bien Ron pasaremos la navidad juntos"

* * *

TOMATASOS!! JAJA!! SE ACEPTAN OPINIONES JAJA!!

BESOTES .............. HASTA LA PROX............ POR EL MISMO CANAL!!

BYES......

ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEW!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola si yo aca! no me mori ni nada por el estilo perdon la tardanza ... pero la facu me absorvio mi vidaaaaaaa! pero ahora por unas semana termine y hoy me dispuse a terminar el cap ! si o si! gracias por su espera y prometo terminar el fic! aunque me lleve tiempo! espero me tengan paciencia! espero sus comentarios... lo subo ya porque ando a full hoy! mucha fiesta ! **

**besotes y prometo acutalizar lo mas prontito que pueda besotes y espero sus comentarios**

**no los molesto mas aca va el cap!**

* * *

Los días pasaban rápidos y ajetreados, pero estos sin dudas eran los mejores meses de mi vida con Ron a mi lado nada podía ser mejor. Como me hizo prometerle logramos convencer a mi familia para pasar las fiestas navideñas con la familia Weasley, le dijimos a mi padre que no quería dejar sola a la pequeña Victoria, y el acepto sin reclamos, por lo tanto pasaríamos nochebuena en la cabaña que tienen los Weasley en las afueras de Londres en un pueblito llamado Salisbury, es una zona de tierras altas con colinas, es un perfecto lugar para quedarse, tranquilo, con mucha cultura, hermosos jardines, y una hermosa tranquilidad. Además de todo también nos acompañaría la familia Lupin completa, Victoria estaba muy emocionada de que su amigo Teddy pasara las vacaciones con ella y también Harry.

En el ambiente ya se podía sentir el ambiente festivo, toda la ciudad está adornada con luces, y otros adornos navideños. En todas las tiendas se pueden observar los letreros con los anuncios de juguetes, además de que estaban a colapsar de gente realizando las últimas compras navideñas, por suerte como soy yo de precavida ya tenia todas mis compras navideñas realizadas. En las calles también se podía observar a la gente entonando villancicos. Todo estaba dado para que la gente se reúna con sus seres queridos, para celebrar estas hermosas fiestas. Mi madre hablo con la abuela de Ron, y la verdad congenió muy bien con ella, por lo que acordaron que dormiríamos todos en la mansión Weasley el 23 para salir todos juntos el 24 al amanecer. El pueblo no esta muy lejos pero mejor salir temprano para arreglar la casa, para ponerla en la sintonía navideña además de todo lo que se necesitaba para la celebración.

Como lo previeron el viaje fue muy ameno, luego de las discusiones por como viajar, la pequeña Victoria viajaba con su tío y quería que Teddy y Herms también fueran con ellos.

"Y nosotros pequeña, ya se que no somos tan jóvenes pero podemos hacer el viaje divertido" dijo el abuelo Weasley a su nieta

"Te amo Abuelito pero no podrías ir con los papis de Teddy, porfa" dijo la pequeña batiendo sus pestañas haciendo esa mirada irresistible a su abuelo

"Por mi bien, con esa carita eres mi perdición pequeña, si todos están de acuerdo podes irnos con Remus y Tonos"

"yupi" dijo alegremente la pequeña saltando a los brazos de Herms

Finalmente la pequeña obtuvo lo que quería y viejo en el coche con su tío Ron, Herms y Teddy. Mientras que los Señores Weasley lo hicieron con la familia Lupin. Ginny iba en el conche con Harry, mientras que los Granger viajaban con su coche también. Luego de tres horas de viaje se encontraba en la pequeña cabaña, aunque la palabra pequeña se le quedaba corta. No era tan grande como su otra casa, pero seguía siendo enorme. Lo primero que hicieron fue distribuir las habitaciones. Los matrimonios tenían dormitorios juntos, también Ginny y Harry. Mientras que los niños, Ron y Herms tenían habitaciones propias. Cada uno llevó su equipaje a sus respectivas habitaciones, y se acomodaron un poco, almorzaron tranquilamente, y luego verificaron que era lo que faltaba para el día siguiente. Faltaban varias cosas y algunos adornos mas para decorar, los primeros en ofrecerse para ir al pueblo fueron Ron y Herms, para así poder pasar algo de tiempo, juntos pero Victoria y Teddy pidieron hasta el cansancio acompañarlos, luego de las recomendaciones de la Sra. Weasley y de Jane la madre de Herms, salieron los cuatro en camino al pueblo.

El follaje era hermoso, la nieve cubría gran parte del camino del bosque. Estos apenas tenían hojas y sus ramas estaban cubiertas por pequeñas estalactitas que brillaban por el reflejo del sol. El cielo azul estaba limpio y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, regalándonos una suave caricia a través del cristal del auto. Pero el frió se sentía y mucho por eso había salidos bastante abrigados, en más no creo que la pequeña Victoria se pueda mover con tanta capaz de suéteres que su tío le puso, la pequeña parecía una cebolla con tantas capaz.

Miraba atentamente por la ventana, el recorrido al pueblo era de unos minutos, ya que la cabaña se encontraba adentrada en la zona boscosa de Salisbury, la verdad que ese lugar se respiraba un paz y una tranquilidad hermosa, el viaje era bastante tranquilo solo se escuchaba las constantes murmuraciones de los niños, el ambiente que se respiraba era tan familiar, parecíamos un matrimonio con sus hijos, ese pensamiento me hizo muchas ilusiones, tanto que una gran sonrisa ilumino mi cara, hasta que un suave apretón de manos me saco de mis pensamientos, suavemente gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba el con esos ojitos brillosos y esa sonrisa picara que me encantaba, si sin duda Ron era el hombre de mis sueños.

"Llegamos preciosa" me dijo Ron acariciando dulcemente mi mano.

Yo solo pude responderle con una hermosa sonrisa y un suspiro, sin duda el y este clima romántico hacían estragos en mi. Bajamos rápidamente del auto, ayudamos a los niños a acomodarse los abrigos y nos encaminados los cuatro a comprar lo que faltaba. Primero fuimos al supermercado, porque necesitábamos abastecer la heladera. Compramos gran variedad de comida especialmente dulces, ya que los niños pedían y el tío consentidor no se podía negar, quería ver como se las arreglaría después con dos niños hiperactivos por azúcar que además esperaban ansiosamente a Santa con sus regalos. Luego de ahí Ron le pidió a Herms si lo esperaba un rato que iba a hacer una encomienda, la castaña acepto ya que lo niños estaban emocionados con una hermosa tienda de regalos navideños que había en la ciudad. Arreglo con Ron esperarlo ahí, mientras veía como el pelirrojo se perdía entre la multitud de gente ella y los niños se encaminaron a la tienda se encontraba abarrotada de niños ansiosos y curiosos. A ambos niños no les daban los ojitos para admirar la cantidad de juguetes que había por todos lados, sin duda nos constaría bastante sacarlos de aquí.

Ron caminaba apresuradamente por las calle de Salisbury, desde Londres el había llamado a una joyería de la zona y había hecho un encargo especial, sinceramente esperaba que le gustara a Herms, la verdad estaba muy emocionado con el regalo.

"Buen día vengo por un encargue que realice por teléfono a nombre de Ron Weasley por favor" dijo el pelirrojo acercando a la dependiente de la tienda

"Buen día Sr. Weasley, si ya lo tenemos listo, quisiera verlo antes de que lo prepare para regalo"

"Si por favor" la dependiente se acerco con una carpetita de piel color negro, la cual contenía una hermosa cadena de oro blando con un dije de un ángel también de oro blando pero que tenia pequeños diamantes en sus alas. "Perfecto" dijo alegremente el pelirrojo extendiéndole el cheque por el precio del regalo, y recibiendo el mismo en un hermosa caja rectangular de raso rosa adornada con un hermoso moño dorado, discretamente se lo guardo en el interior de su chaqueta y salio tranquilamente de la joyería. Luego paso por una perfumería a comprar un perfume, para tener algo que mostrándole a la castaña por su retirada misteriosa.

Entro alegremente a la juguetería que le había indicado la castaña, y empezó a buscarlo entre la cantidad de gente que había dentro de la misma, pero de un momento a otro se encontró con una de las más hermosas visiones que hubiese visto en su vida, en la sección literaria de la juguetería estaba Herms sentada en el suelo con Victoria en su regazo abrazada fuertemente a ella con su carita debajo del mentón de la castaña y el pequeño Teddy acurrucado en su costado, envuelto por el brazo de la castaña mientras ella les leía un libro. La escena lo enterneció, y un instinto de protección de familia le broto del pecho como nunca antes lo había sentido, y no le quedo duda de que Hermione Granger era el amor de su vida. Silenciosamente interrumpió la hermosa escena, sentándose al lado de ellos, ambos se miraron por un instante pero profundamente, diciéndose todo con una mirada. El pelirrojo espero que la castaña terminara de leer, luego de ello los niños estaban bastante cansados, el pelirrojo cargo a Teddy y Herms a Victoria, se encaminaron felizmente hacía el auto y automáticamente al sentarlos en la parte posterior del automóvil, ambos niños se quedaron profundamente dormidos. El pelirrojo ayudo a la castaña a entrar al auto, pero antes de alegarse le robo un profundo y dulce beso; Subiéndose al auto con una gran sonrisa en ambos. El regreso a casa fue tranquilo acompañado de carisias y besos robados.

En la casa el clima no era diferente había alegría por todos lados, especialmente en una parejita que se encontraba en el jardín jugando a perseguirse, en un momento dado Harry se despisto y perdió de vista a la pelirroja pero esta se escabullo por atrás y, tomándolo por sorpresa, le metió una bola de nieve por la espalda.

Harry empezó a saltar y chillar intentando que la nieve se saliera de su espalda. Ginny no podía aguantar la risa, le dolía el estomago de tanto reírse. Una vez que Harry logro sacarse la nieve, se giro hacia su novia, y vengativamente empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Ginny no podía parar de reírse, su cara ya estaba tan colorada como su cabello, y Harry aprovecho esto para meterle por el tapado que se le había abierto por la risa, una bola de nieve. Ahora era el quien se reía viendo a la pelirroja tratar de sacarse la nieve de su ropa. Pero la pelirroja no dudo una vez que logro sacarse la nieve, de lanzarle una bola de nieve al moreno y así comenzó una guerra de nieve entre los dos

En eso llegaban Ron y Herms, con los niños. Estos ya se habían despertado y al ver a Ginny y Harry en la guerra de nieve se bajaron a toda velocidad del coche para unirse a la guerra de nieve, salvo el pelirrojo y Herms que no tenían intención de participar hasta que los cuatro los tomaron de punto y empezaron a bombardearlos con bolas de nieve.

Pero de un momento a otro, una estrepitosa voz corto el juego

"SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEN USTEDES 6, JUGANDO EN LA NIEVE SE QUIEREN CONGUELAR" Dijo la Sra. Weasley bastante alterada al ver el estado de sus nietos, bisnieta y amigos. Urgentemente mando a todos a bañar. Los 6 la miraron con miedo y sin dudarlo todos se fueron a bañar y a cambiar las ropas mojadas.

Unas vez listos bajaron y bajo el mando de la Sra. Weasley todos ayudaron a terminar de decorar la casa.

"Ron y Herms tomen esas cajas y termines de decorar el árbol"

"A la orden su capitana" dijo Ron con saludo militar

"No te hagas el payaso Ronald Weasley" lo regaño la Sra. Weasley

Herms era la más emocionada, la época navideña era su favorita, todavía recordaba cuando tenia 16 años, y tuvo que pasar esta fecha en el hospital, era tan chica y se sintió tan sola, pero también ese momento marco su vida, la hizo ver desde otra manera, como amaba estos momentos que pasaba con sus seres queridos, era su mas grande tesoro

"¿Dónde pongo esto?" Preguntó Ron que estaba subido encima de la escalera para decorar el techo.

"Más arriba" dijo Victoria "Y para allá (Señalaba a la derecha)"

"Nooo, más abajo" comentó Teddy.

"Niños se podrían poner de acuerdo, porque me están mareando."

Tras unas cuantas horas la casa quedo perfectamente arreglada.

La Sra. Weasley y Jane se habían lucido, había una gran variedad de alimento desde variedades de carnes a ensaladas de todo tipo, además de un exquisito postre de chocolate.

Antes de la cena cada uno se había ido a sus habitaciones para asearse, y vestirse como la ocasión lo requería. Al bajar se pasaban por el árbol de navidad y dejaban sus regalos. A medida que cada uno bajaba, los regalos iban aumentando. Cuando ya estaban todos se sentaron en la imponente mesa perfectamente arreglada.

"Menuda pinta tiene todo" Dijo Ron al ver la comida

"No olvides que tenemos que comer todos" bromeó Herms, la cual se gano una mala mirada del pelirrojo "Eres mala" dijo con carita triste

"Vamos hijo si ya todos sabemos que eres de buen comer jajaja!" dijo alegremente la Sra. Weasley

"Veo que se unen en mi contra"

"Hermanito reconócelo tu comes mucho, y no te enojes con Herms que te lo dice con cariño"

"Amigo no luches contra ellas" se reía su amigo Harry

La cena trascurrió entre risas, especialmente provocadas por los infantes y sus monerías. Al llegar las 12 alzaron sus copas llenas de burbujeante sidra para realizar el brindis, para dar paso a la navidad. La escena familiar hizo que el pelirrojo se emocionara pero se sintió un poco mal al no poder saludar adecuadamente a su novia como hacían todas las parejas. Se moría por tenerla entre sus brazos y besar esos labios dulces como la miel hasta que se les acabara el aire.

Luego del brindis y antes de ir a la cama, todos se sentaron delante de la chimenea, con una taza de chocolate caliente mientras contaban anécdotas de otras navidades.

"Herms te toca a ti" dijo Ginny

"Que les puedo contar, ya las han contados todas…. Veamos, recuerdo cuando tenía 16 años, me tuvieron que ingresar al hospital y estuve muy triste por que yo quería pasarlo con mis padres y abuelos en el campo como siempre, pero no se podía. Ese año, la pase con los niños del hospital, no había lugar con los adultos. Y todos estaban como yo porque no estaban con sus seres queridos. Así que me dije que puedo hacer para alegrarlos y subirles el ánimos a los niños y así pasar juntos una alegre navidad aunque sea lejos de nuestras familias. Entre todos decoramos la sala donde estábamos ingresados he hicimos muchos dibujos para regarles después a nuestras familiar como presente. Puede que no fuera la mejor navidad del mundo para mucha gente, pero para mi sí, y para algunos de ellos fue la ultima."

La habitación se quedo en silenció por algún momento.

"¿Como que no me dijiste que habías estado en el hospital?"preguntó Ginny, que había estado intentando recordar ese hecho.

"Se me olvido, no te preocupes Ginny, no era nada importante. Si lo hubiera sido te habrías enterado"

Ron miró a Herms extrañado, no parecía típico de ella ocultar algo a sus amigas.

"**Es tarde que os parece si nos vamos a la cama. Las pequeñas ya tienen sueño" **dijo el Sr. Weasly, que veía como Victoria y Teddy bostezaban.

Cada uno se fue a sus respectivas camas. Pero en mitad de la noche Herms se despertó, era una manía suya despertarse la noche de navidad, y mientras su familia dormía ella iba a ver los regalos. Y este año no iba a ser menos, cogió su bata, y mientras iba de camino al árbol de navidad se la fue poniendo. Herms caminaba silenciosamente cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor se su cintura, lo que le dio un buen susto y casi la hizo caer, pero los brazos se ajustaron mas a su cintura

"**Ron, me has asustado"**

"**¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Dime que no ibas a mirar cuales son tus regalos"**

"**Está bien no te lo diré" **Ron besó a Herms en su cuello.

"**Eres una dulzura" **

"**¿Nos sentamos en la sala?"**

"**De acuerdo" **

Herms y Ron se acomodaron en el sillón frente a la chimenea que chisporroteaba, unas calidas llamas, todos estaban dormidos así que o había problemas de ser vistos. Ron tomo de nuevo posesivamente la cintura de la castaña y la acerco a su cuerpo lo más que pudo mientras que la castaña se acomodaba en su pecho y escuchaba el suave murmullo de los latidos del corazón de su amado

"mmmmmmmm" suspiro suavemente la castaña

"Y eso a que se debe" pregunto Ron acariciándole suavemente el cabello

"A que estoy inmensamente feliz, estoy aquí junto a ti y nuestras familias disfrutando mucho de estas navidades" comentó Herms suavemente envolviéndose en la caricia del pelirrojo.

"Me alegro, porque yo también", dijo Ron. Luego de un prolongado silencio el pelirrojo se animo a preguntar esa duda que lo perseguía desde que Herms contó la historia de su navidad

"¿Por que te tuvieron que ingresar en el hospital?"

"Oh, eso. No fue nada, me puse mala. Un virus o algo por el estilo, nada grave" Herms aprovechó se separo un poco del abrazo de su novio y lo beso profundamente.

La mañana siguiente toda la casa fue despertada por los dos niños ansiosos que querían abrir los regalos. Ambos corrían por toda la casa y entraban a uno de los cuartos y los despertaban. Victoria fue a despertar a Herms, pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba sola, su tío estaba en la cama con ella.

"Es hora de levantarse Tío Ron, Herms arriba, hay que abrir los regalos. Despertar, venga despertar"

Cuando abrieron los ojos la niña se marchó, a despertar al siguiente. Ron y Herms se miraron no sabiendo que hacer. Luego de la charla nocturna, fueron a sus habitaciones, cuando fueron a despedirse se dieron un beso, el cual si querer se calentó y acabaron haciendo el amor en la habitación de Herms. No fue nada intencionado, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba, ella se moría de vergüenza. Ya que había hecho el amor con su familia y la familia de Ron bajo el mismo techo, y los pequeños en la habitación de al lado.

Ambos se levantaron, se vistieron y salieron de la habitación asegurándose de que nadie los veía. Decidieron bajar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cada uno fue abriendo sus regalos, Teddy y Victoria estaban contentísimos. Pero de un momento a otro, un comentario de una pequeña dejo a toda la familia en estado de coma cuando de un momento a otro pregunto si Ron y Herms eran novios y se iban a casar.

"Tío ¿Herms y tú se van a casar? ¿Vamos a ser una familia muy linda verdad?"

"¿Por qué dices eso, Victoria?" preguntó la Sra. Weasley

"Porque son novios. Esta mañana cuando he ido a despertar a Herms, mi tío bonito estaba en la cama con ella"

Los dos aludidos se sonrojaron a más no poder, por los comentarios de la niña. Y rápidamente pensaron algo para encubrir la realidad.

"Pequeña, Ron y yo no somos novios. Hemos dormido juntos porque…."

"Porque fui a hablar con ella a media noche, y al final nos quedamos dormidos, nada más"

"¿Y por que fuiste a hablar a la habitación de Herms, tan tarde?" preguntó no muy contento el padre de Herms.

"En verdad yo baje por un vaso de leche y me encontré a Herms queriendo mirar los regalos. Empezamos a hablar aquí. Pero luego fuimos a arriba, y luego nos quedamos dormidos"

"Lo creo eso sí parece típico de Herms, cuando era pequeña solíamos encontrarla dormida entre los regalos"

La pequeña quedo triste porque ella quería que ellos se casaran y la adoptaran como su hijita, ella quería que Herms sea su mamá de verdad, aunque ella sabía que su mamá de verdad esta en el cielo con su papá pero ella quería volver a sentir ese calor de hogar. Pero luego gracias a los regalos y a los mimos de su familia y sobre todo de su tío y de Herms, se le paso un poco la melancolía

Su familia se tragó la mentira. A partir de aquel momento ambos tuvieron algo más de cuidado con sus escapadas y muestras de afecto.


End file.
